


What in the world have I gotten into? (Hetalia x reader)

by Eviejeeves



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 65,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviejeeves/pseuds/Eviejeeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just moved back in with your brother in America and are starting a new school... Hetalia High! Not only are you starting to make new friends, but maybe there are a few cute guys here that you fall for.</p>
<p>Various Hetalia x reader. Not one shots.</p>
<p>(Apologies if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes - especially with translations - or if the updates are irregular. Also if you don't understand any words that I use or if i get anything wrong - i am NOT American)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

Chapter 1 - A New Start

Your POV:

I raise my eyes to the school sign post which says "Hetalia High" in bold lettering. Who would have thought that starting a new school would be so nerve-racking (especially after attending so many other schools globally). When I say globally, I mean attending a different school in a new country every 6 months or so. This has led me to know several foreign languages as well as the different cultures that I have lived in. Even so, new schools are daunting, especially after not being in the country for nearly five years.

At least I know that my older brother and his childhood friends are attending the school as well - not that I need them to look after me. I mean, I'm going to be 17 this March... I think that I can handle myself OK.

Finally gaining the courage to take the first step into school, I look ahead to the new semester. I head to where the headmasters office is with all the possible greetings I could give to other students when I meet them... man, I sound like a real nerd right now (you'd think that I've never made any friends before). Gently knocking on the door, I hear an "enter" to which I reply by carefully opening the wooden door.

The room was filled with various works of art - none of them famous, they must be from the previous students. A large table sat in the centre surrounded with three chairs, two closest to the door and one opposite. There were a few photo frames on the desk facing away from me as well as a light blue and white vase with a bunch of daffodils placed artistically on the centre left of the table. A small name plaque sat at the edge of the desk closest to me with silver engraving saying, "Mr J Vargas".

The man sitting behind the quite intimidating desk had olive skin and brunette hair that curled around his face which complemented his honey coloured eyes. There were a few distinct curls sticking out - but that only added to the charismatic vibe that I received from his friendly smile.

"Ah, you must be the-a new student. (Your/Name)(Last/Name), I-a presume?" A thick Italian accent inquired.

"Um, yes... I was told to pick up my school timetable from here when I came through the entrance"I answered. My nerves were set at ease when his smile widened at my response.

"Of-a course, (Y/N)... Here-a you go. I've heard a lot about-a you from your-a brother. He seems very-a fond of you-a."He chuckled. I was slightly embarrassed to find out that my big bro had been talking about me to the headteacher - all I can hope is that those comments were all positive. Even with the embarrassment, though, I couldn't help but smile with pride. After not seeing my brother for so long, and now him speaking fondly of me makes me feel unique, in a way.

"Yes, well, if only I could speak of him in a similar manner." I said jokingly. This caused Mr Vargas to laugh heartily - it sounded like a deep rumble if you listened carefully.

"Anyway," He continued, "you better be-a heading to home-room now, unless you-a want to be late on your-a first day." I giggled slightly at the questioning face he pulled.

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen, Mr Vargas." The Italian  grinned.

"There is no-a need for such formalities, miss (L/N). Call-a me Grandpa Rome, or just Grandpa if you wish. All the other-a students call me-a that." I was shocked, to say the least, that he would allow me to be so informal after only minutes of meeting him. Grandpa Rome obviously noticed my shock and laughed again before explaining,

"This school is-a like a family, (Y/N). You wouldn't call your-a close relatives Sir or Madam, would-a you?" I thought about it before smiling.

"I guess not. Well, have a good day, Mr Var-- I mean, Grandpa Rome." He smiled at my attempt, even though it sounded rather peculiar to be coming out of my mouth. He returned the gesture with a small wink and wave as I left the room. I didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. But, if anything, he was one of the nicest teachers that I had met in my life - and that's saying a lot. One of my teachers in Germany used to whack the end of your table if you so much as looked around the classroom.

Maybe this starting-a-new-school this won't be too bad, I thought as I began to decipher where my home-room would be and head in that direction. The corridors where now full of students, and a few of them gave me a look (you know, the your-a-new-student look). Some then went on to smile at me while others just continued on their own way. At least they don't want to start a fight with me or want me as an enemy.

I finally made it to my home-room and I stopped in order to gain my breath - it's not that I'm unhealthy, I'm just nervous. Tentatively, I reached for the door handle and began to turn the knob. Here goes nothing, I sighed inwardly as I pushed the door open with as much confidence as I could muster.


	2. New Classmates

I stepped into the room and was surprised at how many people were already in home-room, even though the bell had only gone off a few moments ago. No one really seemed to notice me so I walked around until I found a chair that was vacant... or at least I thought so.

"Hey, frau, jou do realise that jou're in zhe awesome mein's seat, right?" A loud German accent hit my ears. I turned to see a guy with silver hair and red eyes standing over me - but the large smirk that was plastered on his face told me to be careful around this guy... something about him just screamed danger.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that anyone was sitting in this seat." I apologised whilst standing up. The albino's smirk continued to widen. He must have been about a year older than me. If you're confused, this school mixes the teen years in terms of intelligence. For example, you could be the youngest in the school, full of a class of seniors in one particular subject whilst in a class of people your own age (or mixed) in another. That way people can progress at a pace that they can keep up with. All classes are this way except home-room and a few of the more creative subjects (such as music and drama) - which are all just mixed randomly.

As I went to leave, the albino grabbed my arm - not harshly, but in a way that prevented me from walking away.

"Hey, jou're new around here aren't jou?" He asked with a hint of interest.

"Yeah, I just moved into the area a couple of weeks back. My name's (Y/N)." I smiled (no point being rude).

"I'm zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. If jou ever need anyzhing just let me know, schön." The smirk on his face was ever present as he turned away from me and back to his little 'group'.

I just rolled my eyes at the name he called me. As much as it is flattering to be called something like that, I don't think that it's appropriate to call someone you've only just met beautiful. Plus, by doing that, I now know that this guy is a flirt - I've had my fair share of flirts over the years.

I found a new seat that wasn't occupied and sat there in silence, thinking about the year to come. That is, until a young girl (about a year or two younger than me) grabbed my attention.

"Excuse me, are jou zhe new girl zhat is joining our class?" Her German accent asked in a nervous manner. She had her blonde hair in a neat bob that came just above her shoulders, finished with a cute purple ribbon tied on the right hand side. Her emerald eyes had a sparkle in them, as though she was intrigued by the idea of a new student in her class.

"Yes, I am. My name's (Y/N), what's yours?" I questioned. I found it quite heart warming to know that someone was taking an interest in me, even though I had no idea who anyone was (minus my bro and his pals).

"My name's Erika Zwingli (1). It's nice to meet jou. I vas vondering if jou vould like to join some friends of mein at lunch today - I know it can be tough starting at a new school." She gave an adorably cute smile - it made me want to hug her to death, but I controlled myself.

"Sure, Erika, I would love that. It's nice to know that I have met someone nice enough to offer a seat at the cafeteria on the first day." I giggled ever so slightly. She blushed at my compliment but continued to smile as she took her seat next to mine.

"Danke, I vas also vondering vhat jou're first lesson vas - I mean, to see if ve had any lessons together." she replied hurriedly. I laughed at her nervousness - she was just too cute for her own good - like a little sister, but one that doesn't annoy the hell out of you. I passed her my timetable which I had stored in my black hoodie pocket (I was grateful that this school didn't have a specific school uniform). Her face lit up immediately.

"Ve nearly have zhe exact same timetable." She exclaimed excitedly. Her smile was contagious - my grin must have looked idiotic. I was about to reply but the home-room teacher stepped through the door, causing all students to get back into their original seats - funny, I would have thought that the teacher wouldn't care about the pupils sitting in their own groups.

Maybe this year won't be too bad , after all - most of my nervousness washing away from me like a river.

 

(1) I know that isn't Lichtenstein's suggested surname, but that's Switzerland's last name - and they are brother and sister :)


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Now?

After home-room, I left with Erika to go to my first lesson - Maths! Not trying to sound too geeky, but maths is one of my favourite subjects. I was about to walk out of the door, when a girl with long, dyed blonde hair shoved Erika and I out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, newbie." She huffed as she rushed to get to her locker just opposite the doorway. I looked towards Erika to make sure that she was alright - to which she just smiled nervously.

"Zhat's Tracy, she calls herself zhe 'boss' of all zhe students. But really, she just likes to get as much attention as she can from any guy she considers niedlich (1)." She explained - so I have a crazy boy-obsessed chick in my class who is gonna try and boss me round. Things just got a little bit more complicated.

I carefully watched Tracy apply (or, should I say, caked herself with) make-up as a group of boys walked past. One guy turned around to face her as he continued to walk - she gave an oh-so-innocent smile to him before sending him an air kiss. Yuck! However, the most amusing part of that was when three familiar figures walked towards me.

"Yo, newbie, need any help finding your next classroom?" The tallest brunette asked. He had his hair styled in a neat yet cool way - gelled slightly - and his piercing emerald eyes stared into mine. His two "team-mates" where smirking at me. One had blonde hair gelled upwards and hazel eyes whilst the second had jet-black hair that covered one of his stunning blue eyes (the left one) - to say the least, these guys where good-looking (2).

"No thanks," I said, smiling innocently. "I have a friend who is in my next class." The brunette grinned at Erika and I before nodding and turning to walk away. Before he was out of earshot, he called back to me:

"See you later, after school, right?" At this statement/question, most of the surrounding students stopped and stared gawped at me. Tracy was turning bright red from anger while a couple of her lackeys  who had turned up to meet her held her back from storming over to me.

"Sure, at my house." I stated casually before turning back to Erika to continue walking to our maths class. At this answer many people started whispering or glaring at me (mainly the girls). I guess they wanted to "get off" with one of the trio. I looked at Erika through the corner of my eye, and saw her staring ludicrously at me. It made me laugh and question her facial expression.

"Jou do know zhat zhat is Joshua, Bradley und Jacob - zhe most popular trio in zhis school as vell as zhe voted top three sexiest guys in zhe school?" She stated in a matter-of-fact manner. I decided to play dumb.

"Really? I don't find them to be anything special."

"So jou know zhem?"

"I guess. I've known them for a while now." That was the largest understatement in the entire world. I've know Josh since forever and Brad'n'Bobby (as I like to call them) have been his childhood friends since they were in kindergarten. The reason - Josh is the Big Bro that I have mentioned. However, I didn't want a lot of people to know since Josh had told me about how popular he was with the ladies - I couldn't help but laugh maniacally at this statement, but then again, I am his sister. My tone from my statement sounded as though I didn't want to continue the conversation, so Erika changed the subject to something more lighthearted.

At this point, I could hear angry footsteps heading towards me - I could already figure out whose steps they were. The blonde spun me around and gave me a harsh glare. I, on the other hand, remained calm since I knew what she was going to say.

"How DARE you speak to my 'Joshie'," She exclaimed furiously. I simply turned away and continued walking to maths with Erika. And did she just call my brother "Joshie"? He hasn't been called that since he was 10 years old.

"Hey, don't walk away when I'm talking to you." I slowly turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that the two of you were a couple." I smirked as she began to blush from embarrassment. She knew that I knew full well that Josh and herself weren't a couple - dating or otherwise. Surrounding people snickered at that comment, only making her blush deepen.

After that, I continued to walk down the corridor and into the respected classroom, waiting for my teacher to arrive. A few other guys were staring at me - one in particular glanced at me whilst smiling to himself. Maybe I've gained some respect from these students (that, or they know how badly I'm gonna get treated by Tracy for the rest of my life).

Perfect. Just what I need - an enemy.

 

(1) Cute  
(2) Warning, these guys aren't countries - if you didn't know. They are just characters that I made up, in case you are trying to figure out who they were ;)


	4. I Must Be Popular or Something

As I took my seat in maths, a sandy-blonde haired boy with a goofy grin came over to me. I knew straight away that he was going to speak to me about what I said to Tracy.

"Yo, dudette, you sure sassed Tracy just now - no one's ever had the guts to face her like that." He laughed lightheartedly at the end of his sentence. It reminded me of a child's laugh, not high pitched and squeaky but innocent and full of life. I took in his appearance briefly - sandy-blonde hair with a distinct cow-lick flicked above his forehead, baby blue eyes behind thinly framed glasses and a prominent jawline. It kind of reminded me of the pictures of american colonels in the history books. Finally, he had that goofy grin that gave a relaxed feel about him.

"Why hasn't anyone, she doesn't seem like a scary or intimidating person at all." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. This caused the blonde to laugh again.

"No, it's not because she's scary, but because she'll make your school-life hell for the rest of your years." The last part of his sentence sounded rather ominous. I only groaned lightly in response - that's all I need in school.

"By the way, my name's Alfred, dudette,  Alfred F Jones. Nice to meet ya." He held his hand out for me to shake, which I gladly took.

"Likewise, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." I grinned back as the teacher walked into the room. Alfred moved back to his seat after giving me a thumbs up.

Maths went by like a breeze. Maths is one of my best subjects so I found it quite easy considering it was harder fractions. The bell went and everyone began packing up all their books from their desks and walking out of the classroom. My next lesson was French - in this school, there were many different language classes, from French to  Mandarin. Since the head didn't know what level I was, he placed in the intermediate class for French so then I could move up or down depending on my level (or so my brother had told me). What the teachers didn't know was that I had spent 7 months in France when I was 13 years old. But I'm sure that they'll find that out sooner or later.

I got into the classroom and immediately got bored of the lesson - the teacher was going over verb conjugations so I switched off...that is, until I felt a presence by my desk. I looked around to see all the students looking slightly scared as I turned to face a serious and slightly angry teacher.

"Young lady, do you 'ave any idea what zhe answer is, or do you 'ave better things to do - like sitting around, staring into a space?" he asked with a slight french accent. Oh boy, I thought, better up my game...

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas entendu la question (1)." I answered as politely as I could. I heard a few snickers from other classmates. My teacher looked  most surprised from my answer - I knew he wasn't expecting me to answer in French.

"A-ah, well... la prochaine fois , d'écouter quand quelqu'un vous demande quelque chose(2)." He replied before continuing the class. The rest of the class went by without any trouble (although the teacher was giving brief glances to see if I was working).  After the bell went off for break and most of the students left the room, my teacher called me over to his desk.

"'ow long 'ave you been able to speak le Français (3)?" I kinda guessed that he would ask something along those lines.

"Since I was 13 - when I lived in France for 7 months." My teacher looked astounded at the answer he received. After a moment of silence, he came up with a solution.

"'ow about you go to a different language class, so zhat you don't feel bored in class?" I thought about this...what have I got to lose. I nodded before he handed me a list of the languages taught in the school. Unfortunately, most of the languages were 'common': French, German, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and English - I presumed that the last one was for foreign exchange students or something. Sadly for me, since I've been around the world, I've learnt just about all these languages. Judging by my face, the teacher saw my confused state.

"Per'aps we could find an exchange student to teach you a language." I nodded at this. I immediately mentioned the language I wanted to study - Russian. I had never been to Russia, but the language was becoming more and more worldly spoken due to businesses. My teacher nodded and told me that he would have the results by my next language lesson. I thanked him and left. Erika was waiting for me so I could join her friends.

"(Y/N), zhis is Elizabeta, Michelle und Sofia." She pointed to three girls - the first had long, light brown hair with a pink flower as decoration and green eyes and a kind face, the second had long, dark brown hair held in two loose ponytails (held with red ribbons) and brown eyes and a kind face, the third had short platinum blonde hair with a few clips and a hairband and teal eyes and a kind face (they all had kind faces, okay). Sofia, I presumed, had noticeably large breasts. 

"It's nice to meet you all."  We all exchanged greetings (and even a few phone numbers). We were having a nice conversation about what we like and such, when Elizabeta tensed slightly and began to glare at someone behind me. I turned to see the one-and-only Gilbert. He was with two other guys - one had long blonde hair with a bit of stubble on his chin and blue eyes, the other had brunette hair with emerald eyes. The blonde one began to speak to me:

"I 'ear zhat you speak fluent French and zhat you shocked Monsieur Queré (A/N pronounced "kerray") with your French." He was obviously French himself and he kept winking at me and giving a "seductive" grin at me.

"Yeah, so what?" The brunette spoke up. I recognised him from my language class.

"I thought it was hilarious when you did that, chica (4)." He was Spanish and he spoke much more friendly towards us.

"Ve'll see jou around, frau (5)." Gilbert said before the trio went back to their own table. Well, that was interesting, I thought to myself.

 

(1) Excuse me, I am sorry but I didn't hear the question.  
(2) Next time , listen when someone asks you something  
(3) French  
(4) Girl  
(5) Woman/girl


	5. Crazy Day Gets More Crazy

After our short break, the four of us continued to walk together until we came to our appropriate classes. Mine and Erika's class was English (snore!). Luckily, we were able to sit close enough to each other so that we could quietly chat. About 2 minutes into the class, Alfred suddenly came running in, panting slightly.

"Sorry, dudes, but I had to find my bag that was somehow taken from my chair at the cafeteria. Turns out it was there the whole time." He finished with his obnoxious laugh. The teacher just sighed loudly before telling him to take his seat. However, there was someone else who wasn't as forgiving as the teacher.

"You bloody wanker, under your chair is supposed to be the first place you look." A very angry British accent hit my ears. Most of the kids actually ignored this comment - must be normal between the two of them. Alfred was just laughing the whole time with an absentminded smile on his face. Next thing I knew, that smile was aimed at me. 

"Yo, (Y/N), awesome! You're in the hero's English class as well as my math class. That's wicked cool!" He kept on laughing, which was giving me a slight headache. This caught the Brit's attention. "Dude you should, like, totally introduce yourself instead of staring at the new girl." I looked away slightly embarrassed after Alfred's last sentence.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name's Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said person lifted my hand slightly and gently brushed his lips over the back of it. I blushed from this action - perhaps chivalry is not dead? Arthur had scruffy blonde hair and dazzling emerald eyes artistically placed below a pair of very bushy eyebrows.

"Likewise, my name's (Y/N) (L/N)." I smiled, trying to cover up my rosy cheeks as easily as I could. Arthur smiled at this and then returned to his seat after giving Alfred a light knock over the head. I giggled slightly before concentrating on my work. I swear those two could be brothers - other than the OBVIOUSLY differing accents. My curiosity got the better of me... but I wasn't just about to ask Alfred and Arthur straight out after only receiving their names only moments ago. Instead I decided to ask Erika.

"Are those two brothers from another mother?" I asked quizzically. Erika laughed lightly.

"Nein, zhey're cousins but Arthur grew up in zhe UK vhilst Alfred grew up here in zhe USA. Arthur returned to US in order to go to zhe same high school as Alfred - probably to keep an eye on him." She answered as-a-matter-of-factly. I nodded in response along with a snicker which I covered expertly.

English continued with on other interruptions other than a few questions about the work asked from students (in other words, still boring). Our next lesson before lunch was Chemistry. Erika, unfortunately, wasn't in my class. However, she introduced me to another one of her friends, called Anri. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair held back slightly with a green ribbon. She smiled kindly when we were first introduced - she wasn't here this morning since she had a doctors appointment.

Anri and I walked into the room when I was suddenly picked up by the waist and spun around. I squeaked which caught the attention of another student. As I was spinning, a cheery voice sounded behind me.

"Ciao, bella(1), are you-a going to be-a joining us for the rest of the-a school year?" An Italian accent questioned. I was too dizzy to answer immediately, but it gave enough time for the second student to yell at the Italian.

"Hey, Italia, vhat have I told jou about spinning people around vhen zhey come into zhe classroom? Jou never listen to me..." The rant continued as the Italian moved his hands to my shoulders - was he cowering? Then the obviously German student turned his attention to me.

"Entschuldigung(2), he does zhat quite frequently. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, jou're zhe new student, right?" I nodded as I looked him over. He had blonde hair that was slicked back neatly with piercing blue eyes that were set to a stern frown. He was slightly intimidating to me but I held my ground.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." This was becoming monotonous... I held my hand out for him so he could shake my hand (which he did). Anri smiled at this scene before speaking to the Italian in her soft Belgian accent.

"It's okay, Feli, you can come out and meet zhe new girl now." She smiled again. 'Feli' came out from behind my back slowly before enveloping me in a hug. It was awkward for me but I hugged back anyway. Ludwig just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"My-a name is-a Feliciano, bella, but you can-a call me-a Feli." He spoke in a clear and cheery voice. He had a pale complexion with light brown hair and a distinct curl coming out of the left side of his head. His eyes were closed so I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were. We all exchanged names, greetings etc. before we took our seats. However, I had to ask Ludwig one question...

"Is Gilbert your brother?"

He nodded (almost solemnly).

"Ja, he's my older bruder." This shocked me, Ludwig seemed much more mature than Gilbert - but I didn't pry any further. Hmm, this school is much more different than I expected. I wonder if I'll even get through one school year?

 

(1) Hello, beautiful  
(2) Sorry


	6. More Friends (Yay!)

Chemistry ended after a student accidentally blew up 3 different chemicals at the same time. It made me reminisce about a school in the Shanghai province, in China. One time, a kid stole some of the chemicals from the lab and thought that it was a good idea to mix them together in front of the headteacher's office...let's just say that it didn't end well for him - academically or otherwise. Anyway, Anri and I made our way to the cafeteria again to meet up with the rest of our gang (the girls). But not before I ran into someone.

All I heard was an "oof" before a collapse. I started to freak out because I didn't want to make any more enemies.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised frantically.

"Oh, no, aporogies prease, I wasn't rooking where I was going either." A boy with straight, jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes hurriedly replied. He looked rather uncomfortable with the situation. I could tell that this man was Japanese - after spending a certain amount of time around them, you get to know what characteristics and stereotyped traits a culture has. I helped the young man up before apologising again:

"ごめんなさい, 私を許してください. 私の名前は (Y/N) (1)." I smiled. The boy looked shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"ありがとう。私の名前がkikuです (2)." He replied. Anri just smiled at the whole situation. Suddenly, we heard a cry of excitement behind us.

"JAPAN!!!" A loud Italian voice that I knew yelled from the doorway of our chemistry class. Feli unexpectedly hugged Kiku and a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Prease, Itary, you know that I do not rike physicar contact." I thought that he looked uncomfortable when I knocked into him, but this takes it to a whole new level. I was sure that he was going to roughly push Feli off if it wasn't for Ludwig.

Anri and I just giggled and shook our heads at the scene in front of us.

"Well, guys, we must be going now. Au revoir (3)." Anri grinned - I swear if that girl was an animal, she would be a puppy jumping around.

We finally made it to the cafeteria where the girls were. However, Gilbert and his gang were there as well. And from the look on Elizabeta's face, it wasn't a 'normal' conversation.

"Gilbert, take Francis and Antonio away from us - we were trying to have a decent conversation without you butt heads ruining it." I could practically see steam coming from her ears. The statement she said only made Gilbert laugh - which you could here from a mile away...

"Kesesese, I'm too awesome to tell zhem vhat to do... besides, I'm not zhere mutter (4)." It was at that point when the seven of them (the boys and our friends) noticed Anri and I. This made the French blonde smirk as he came closer to me.

"Bonjour, (Y/N), Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Francis (5)." He said flirtatiously. Then the Spanish brunette spoke up:

"Hola, chica, mi nombre es Antonio (6)." I just kept a straight face - I didn't want to give these guys any ideas.

"Bonjour, il est agréable de vous rencontrer Francis (7). Hola, es un placer conocerte Antonio(8)." I answered bluntly. The three guys looked at me in shock until they all broke into smiles/smirks.

"See jou around, frau." Gilbert called behind him when they began to walk away. I sighed, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"What idiots." Elizabeta mumbled under her breath. We all chuckled.

"Do you know them from another life, or something?" I joked. We all laughed like giggling school girls (well, I mean, that is what we are).

"Nothing like that, but he just likes to annoy me - he's been doing ever since we were in kindergarten." I nodded in understanding  before breaking out into a slightly evil smile.

"So, are you two dating yet?" I questioned in an innocent manner. Elizabeta turned to me, horrified.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" I just shrugged.

"It's just that you two act a bit like an old married couple." All the girls broke into laughter again...even Elizabeta.

The rest of our lunch went on like this before we heard the bell signal the end of lunch. 2 more lessons, then no more school for 15 hours (yes, I'm that desperate to leave school already). My next lesson was gym which I had with Elizabeta and Erika. We said our goodbyes to Anri, Sofia and Michelle before heading to the changing rooms. Luckily my brother had left my gym kit in my locker which wasn't too far from the changing rooms. When we changed and came out of the room, I noticed Ludwig, Feli and Kiku standing in a small group and Alfred and Arthur standing with Francis and one other guy.

"Yo, (Y/N), over here." Alfred called out to me. I waved and the three of us moved over to say hello. Alfred slung an arm over my shoulder and gestured to the other man standing with them. He was Chinese, with long brown hair held in a loose ponytail and brown eyes.

"Dudette, this is Yao, Yao this is (Y/N)." We shook hands before he spoke up.

"您好。这是很高兴见到你 (9)." I smiled and nodded before replying:

"向您问好了。我希望我们能成为朋友(10)." Everyone looked gobsmacked while I just nervously rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. Arthur was about to ask me something (most likely where I had learnt to speak Chinese), but our teacher came in right at that point.

"Right everybody, let's get to work!" He shouted enthusiastically. What fun...

 

OMG so many translations:  
(1)  I am sorry, please forgive me. My name is (Y/N ).  
(2) Thank you. My name is Kiku.  
(3) Goodbye  
(4) Mother  
(5) Hello, (Y/N). I believe I have not introduced myself. My name is Francis.  
(6) Hello, girl, my name is Antonio  
(7) Hello, it's nice to meet you, Francis.  
(8) Hello, it's nice to meet you, Antonio.  
(9) Hello, it's very nice to meet you.  
(10) Hello to you too. I hope that we can be friends.


	7. Gym Just Got Even More Competitive

Our gym teacher was shouting at the top of his voice - however, I got the feeling that this wasn't 'shouting' for him.

"Alright, my little balls of fire, today we are going to play a game of basketball. If you prefer to sit out, then I will allow you to run 2 laps of the field then remain on the bleachers for the rest of the lesson." All the students nodded their heads. Elizabeta nudged me slightly with her elbow, making me turn to her.

"Are you going to sit out, or do you want to play?" She inquired, her head tilted slightly to the right. I replied by saying that I wanted to play some B-ball - it was my favourite ball game, so I wasn't about to miss this chance. Erika and Elizabeta nodded and we began to do the stretches along with the rest of the class.

"Now, you must choose your teams. Francis, Arthur, you two are the team captains for today." Our teacher explained. The 2 men glared at each other - something told me that the blondes didn't get along well (just a hunch). The boys moved to opposite sides before calling out different peoples names. Arthur went first.

"Alfred."

"Gilbert."

"Yao."

"Antonio."

"Kiku."

"Lovino."

"Feli."

"Ludwig."

"(Y/N)."

"Elizabeta."

"Jacob."

"Erika."

The rest of the class were sitting out after running their 2 laps of the field. I was pretty happy to know that I had Bobby in my gym class (let alone on my team). We each went to our respectable teams before huddling for 'battle strategies'. We were doing zonal marking and I opted for the front-centre of our defense. Our offense was going to be carefree (and by that, I mean that we pass to anyone who is open, no positions). We got into place as the opposing team broke up from their huddle as well. We all got into position - Francis' team starting with the ball.

Bobby gave me a cheesy grin while Arthur and Francis had a stare down. Alfred came and roughly patted my back before going back to his position. The teacher blew his whistle and we all run towards the team. Alfred, Yao and I were up front - me in the centre, Alfred on my left and Yao on my right. The other 4 were in the shooting area. From the far right of me to the far left went: Feli, Bobby, Arthur and Kiku.

Gilbert came dribbling towards me with a smirk on his face - I smirked back and ran straight towards him. I stayed on my toes and was able to knock the ball out of his hand without getting a foul. He looked shocked as I ran to the other end of the court. Alfred was cheering me on as he ran beside me in order to give me a hand. Lovino - who I guessed was Feli's brother, since they look so alike - held his hands out in 'defense-mode' as I came close to him. He had darker brown hair than his brothers and olive skin, whilst his brother's skin was paler. He also had hazel eyes and a determined frown on his face.

I quickly side-stepped multiple times before passing to Alfred. By this time, most of our team had moved up towards the offensive area and had begun getting into open spaces away from the opposing team. Alfred quickly moved so I could get into an open space and then passed back. I did a quick lay-up and scored the first goal of the match.

Things like this happened on both sides of the court and soon we were down to Francis' team 2 points up with only thirty seconds left on the clock. I got into position before Bobby passed to me. I was behind the 'three point' line when I heard Arthur warning me. I briefly looked around to see Elizabeta rushing to get in my way. Ten seconds. Nine seconds. Eight seconds. I took a deep breath before bending my knees and shooting.

Everything happened in slow-motion as both of our teams watched in anticipation - even the teacher and some of the students on the bleachers had stopped whatever they were doing to see the result.

SWISH

Our team was ecstatic with the last second goal. The next moment, the whistle went and our team was jumping up and down in a huddle in celebration - what can I say, I take sports very seriously.

Francis' team came over and began congratulating us... until Francis and Arthur made eye contact. Our teams went silent as we watched them - then the 2 of them awkwardly shook hands while looking away in disgust (mainly Francis). We all let out a sigh of relief, glad that no fights or arguments were started. Bobby then came over and picked me up while twirling ourselves. I squealed, much like when Feli had picked me up. Next, we all had to go get ready for the final lesson of the day, so each of us girls went to the changing rooms and changed as fast as we could whilst chatting to each other.

"That was epic, (Y/N)," Elizabeta praised. "Where did you learn to play like that?" I nervously shrugged.

"I just picked it up after playing it for so long, I guess." I replied in an unsure manner. The two girls smiled at me.

"Jou're too modest, (Y/N)." Erika complimented. I only felt more embarrassed by the praises from the girls. I just thanked the girls before meeting up with the other three girls to head to our last lesson. At least the day ended with my favourite subject. What was this lesson you ask...

Music.


	8. Musically Engineered

We headed towards music room 3 when Bradley came up behind me and tackled me into a headlock - stupid, blonde idiot (A/N that wasn't meant for a mean stereotype to anyone blonde - merely for the character, sorry).

"Jacob told me that you aced the gym lesson today by scoring the winning goal. Congrats!" He chuckled. He somewhat reminded me of Alfred.

"Thanks, but we really need to get to music now." As much as I love Brad, he can be annoying and EXTREMELY distracting.

"But didn't you hear, I'm in the same music class as you!!!" He broke into a full blown laughing fit when he saw my horrified expression. The girls were also giggling - which didn't help the situation. Anyway, we made our way to the classroom with Brad's arm slung loosely over my shoulder. A lot of students gave us weird looks. I don't know why, to be honest. When we made it to the classroom, the teacher wasn't here, even though the bell had already rung.

"Mr Munster is always late," Brad explained. "Just find a seat and don't move until he comes into the room." That just sounded creepy - but I didn't question him (I haven't even been here for a full day yet).

...

"Sorry I'm late, class, but I had to help another teacher with a few things." The class only grunted in response. It gave me the feeling that he was just making up an excuse. I gave a look of disbelief to Sofia, to which she only smiled halfheartedly and shrugged.

"This year, I am going to be focusing on performances and compositions. That means that you'll be able to make lots of music with different people." The class stayed silent - what was up with this class, I would love to do that.

"Firstly, I'll need you to get into mixed groups of four or five." We all shuffled into our friendship groups when Mr Munster shook his head in annoyance.

"Fine, then I'll just have to put you into groups." We all groaned, but we knew that it was self-inflicted. In the end, I was able to go into a group with Brad (yay), Michelle (double yay), Gilbert (darn) and a guy named Roderich. He had pale skin, purple eyes behind thin framed glasses and dark brown hair slicked back messily - however one strand stuck out. He had a small mole on the left hand side of his face and his eyebrows were set to an annoyed scowl (but I didn't blame him).

"Kesesesese, looks like jou got zhe awesome me in jour group, Roddy." This only made the male even more angry.

"Never call me zhat again, jou imbecile. Besides, it's not like I vanted jou to be in my group." He said stubbornly, only to make Gilbert laugh harder. I looked around to the other two - they just shook their heads whilst smiling like idiots. Hmm.

"At least someone is enjoying my company." Gilbert suddenly said whilst sneaking his arm around my waist. I merely kept a straight face and unwrapped his arm as fast as I could. I didn't want him (like any of the guys at this school) touching me - even if he was nice enough to offer me a genuine smile. Roderich only sighed, obviously irritated. So this was our group - and for how long?

Mr Munster then spoke up, "Now I want you all to choose a song which fits each of your abilities for a different instrument." I guess that meant that we had to pick a song that we could all play on each of our instruments.

Gilbert was immediately suggesting rock and metal songs whilst we all stared at him ludicrously.

"How about we all get an idea about what instruments we can play." I suggested. Turns out Michelle can sing, Gilbert plays bass and electric guitar (no surprise there) as well as singing and Roderich can play most classical instruments - namely, the piano. I already knew that Bradley could play the drums (we used to play in a band together, Josh, Brad, Bobby and I). Then there was me; I could play piano, violin, guitar (electric and acoustic), bass, drums and I sing - I know, perfectionist and complete virtuoso. Of course, I didn't want to say all of these otherwise I would look like a showoff.

I came up with a list of songs we could do before deciding to do a particular song: "Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

It meant that Roderich was going to have to come out of his comfort zone for a while, but the piano part was extremely important in this song. And since the others agreed, we were all 'forced' to do the song.

I began to research tabs for guitar and bass whilst Michelle looked up the lyrics so she could start practicing. I also made a mental not to get piano sheet music for Roderich - which he seemed quite grateful about. Something about not wanting to look up anything other than his own music on his computer. Our band/group stood like this: Brad on drums, Gilbert on bass and male vocals, Roderich on piano, Michelle as lead singer and myself on electric guitar and backup vocals. We would start practicing next lesson since we have three weeks of rehearsal in school (that's 6 lessons, including today).

When the bell went, Brad and I walked out of class together after saying goodbye to all the girls. We noticed Josh and Jacob waiting for us by the car - yes my brother takes his car to school because we're all lazy. It's a red Porsche Boxster GTS convertible - my brother is such a showoff.

Just about every student we passed was staring at us like we were celebrities. It got even worse when we (specifically, me) got into the car. We took off in the direction of our house. One day down, the rest of the semester to go...


	9. Sibling Bonding

As we raced down the streets (maybe a bit too fast), I looked around the town/city that I had grown up in. It was hard to say goodbye when I was so young, but now I can familiarise myself with the roads, shops, people etc. again. My brother looked around at me and smiled at my goofy grin plastered on my face. I've missed him so much.

"When we get home, what are you planning on doing?" Brad asked. I thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'll probably do some homework then wander around the town for a bit." I answered in a bored manner. The four of us then got into a conversation about what homework we had - what an interesting life I have (note my sarcasm). The conversation lasted about five minutes until we were all bored out of our wits. Luckily, our house was only a five to ten minute drive from our school. As I rushed inside the house, I was greeted by two massive furballs.

My "babies" were so excited to see my brother and I that they both glomped us, making us fall backwards on impact. You see, we owned two dogs - but not just any dogs. Leonbergers. These dogs can grow to the height of 80 cm when on all fours. That's just under half the height of my brother (he's 185 cm or 6 foot tall)!

"Hello, my lovelies. Oh, I've missed you. Did you guard the house today, like good boys? Yes, you did. Yes, you did..." I continued like this for about 30 seconds while the three boys just laughed at my actions - what can I say, I love my "babies". The two of them are called Simba and Kovu, in memory of my Disney childhood (that, and they are practically lions themselves). They are brothers that were found abandoned on the street when they were only a few weeks old. Naturally, our family took them in when I was 10. I mean, who would want to leave those adorable faces? The two lions responded with face licking and headbutting (in an affectionate way).

Next, my brother tapped his shoulders after capturing their attention. Immediately, Simba jumped onto his hind legs and rested his paws on Josh's shoulders - now becoming about three inches taller than him. Kovu barked in annoyance from not getting the attention, so I let him jump onto my shoulders.

After things calmed down, I grabbed a cookie from our cookie jar in the kitchen (yes, we have a cookie jar). I then headed up to my room to complete my homework. I loved my bedroom more than anything - it had pale, lilac walls with the wall on the left having a light blue flower design that I had painted myself. It then had a bed (duh) and a "work" station where my laptop, textbooks and stationary. There was also a connected full bathroom and a large window that jutted out slightly so I could place pillows and large plushies on the seat. Finally, my room was filled with shelves of fictional books - and most importantly, my CD's.

My CD collection varied from Beethoven to Linkin Park to Bon Jovi. There was something so satisfying about putting a CD into my sterio system. My music taste was unlimited - I could listen to just about anything (minus a few artists).

I started to find piano music for Roderich, and then continued with my maths and English. Overall, it took about two hours, so I was exhausted when I finally finished. I then changed into some shorts and a short sleeved top (it's only September). I quickly checked my phone, only to find that I had a new text message from an unknown number. Here's what it said:

"Hey (Y/N). It's Alfred - I got your no. from Erika. Wondered if you wanted to meet up for ice cream at 7 pm today? see you then ≧ヮ≦ "

The emoji suited him very well. I thought about before replying a yes and started heading out the door since it was 4:45. I told Josh, however...

"We're coming along with you. I am not letting my baby sister go out by herself at this time of night with some boy you only met today." He continued to rant while the rest of us dead-panned him. We were finally able to convince him and we left swiftly in fear of being late. We were able to get to the ice cream parlor with 5 minutes to spare.

"Yo, dudette, (Y/N)." I heard a voice call behind me - it was unmistakably Alfred's. We all turned to see Arthur and another boy with him. I smiled at the trio and gave a slight wave.

"Sorry it was such late notice, but I was doing homework for the most of the afternoon." I apologised. " At least this parlor is open until 8 pm." 

"Yeah, sorry that I just got your number without permission as well. But it did have some benefits." Again, he laughed while Arthur just rolled his eyes. My brother was narrowing his eyes at the three boys that stood in front of me.

"Anyway, (Y/N), this is Matthew - my brother." Alfred gestured the boy with blonde hair that came just above his shoulders with a weird curl that was on top of his head. He also had violet eyes behind thin frames - much like Alfred (I could see how the two of them were related). He merely waved shyly, to which I returned the gesture.

"Now, let's get some ice cream already. I'm starving!" We all laughed and had a good time. However, my three schoolmates looked rather uncomfortable every now and then. I think it was because Josh was giving them evils any time they came into close proximity with me. My brother really needs to chill every once in a while - I'm not a little girl anymore.

We said our goodbyes after about an hour and a half. It was really fun but now I'm exhausted. As soon as I got into my room, I plopped onto my bed and almost fell asleep immediately - and it's only 9 o'clock! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is what high school does to your brains...


	10. The Guys Point of View...

Mr J Vargas (Rome) - even though he won't be a love interest (Unless you really want him to be), I'm doing his POV:  
What a lovely surprise it-a will be to have a new-a student in our school-a. I remember when-a the girl's brother came in - Joshua, I-a believe - and began convincing me-a to let her in the school-a. The two of them must-a be really close for him to-a speak so highly of her. "She's very talented and smart..." "She never misbehaves in class..." "She can be very helpful towards other teachers..." the list was-a never ending. If she really does live up-a to all of these standards, I'll be-a beyond impressed.

Well, this is-a interesting. This young girl, (Y/N) (L/N), has shown herself to-a be extremely polite and courteous. She-a seemed rather nervous to begin with, but that's-a only to be expected. Her light humor is-a also heart warming - along with her-a smile. Her brother really does speak the truth. This is-a going to be an interesting school-a year...

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) POV:  
I vas in home-room, talking to my friends, vhen i turn around und see a girl sitting at my desk. Technically, in home-room, ve don't have a seating plan but zhat is my seat. Vhen I get her attention, I couldn't believe my eyes - she is gorgeous. I felt a smirk form on my lips as I began to make small talk vith her.

(Y/N) (L/N)...vhat a beautiful name. I vill definitely be seeing her more often.

(Later, in music)  
Awesome, zhe awesome me strokes good luck again. Seems like (Y/N) is in my music class as vell as gym. Not only zhat, but I'll be in her group for the next few lessons - let's see if ve can make that permanent. It also seems zhat her taste in music is awesome - just like me. See, ve're made for each ozther.

Alfred F. Jones (America) POV:  
Woah, that was so totally wicked. That chick totally sassed Tracy right now. I can tell everyone was impressed by her little stunt - if only she knew what horrors were to await her now. Wait a minute, I'm the hero, I should tell her so that I can protect her.

From close up, I can now see that she isn't only a sassy, but hot chick as well - even her name suits her so well. This is what perfection must be like. Looks like hero will be needing a new sidekick.

(Later, after school)  
Sweet, I'm able to meet up with (Y/N) after school for ice cream - too bad that I have to take Arthur with me... Oh, and Mattie can come as well. It's so cool that I have (Y/N) in English and gym - I hope that I can get her in other classes as well.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain) POV:  
That chica in French really stood up to our teacher - I think that we were all sure that she was going to get a detention for day dreaming. Looks like learning the language really helps to get out of trouble with the teacher. But then again, how can she speak it so fluently? Guess I'll have to get Francis to speak to her.

(In gym)  
Wow, (Y/N) really has some skills when it comes to basketball - maybe she can teach me how to dodge like she did. This girl really is a mystery - I wonder who really knows anything about her...

Francis Bonnefoy (France) POV:  
Well, isn't this something interesting? Antonio came and told me zhat zhe new girl came and spoke fluent french to Monsieur Queré. Ohonhonhon, well I believe zhat it is time to make an appearance to zhis new girl and introduce ourselves, oui?

Well, I cannot disagree zhat she is très belle (1) like Gilbert had said. It also seems zhat she is very good at sport - but why did zhat black sheep of europe have to have her on his team?!?! He will not get away with it...

Arthur Kirkland (England) POV:  
I can't believe that Alfred was late for such a tedious reason - he never listens to me. However, when he introduces a new girl in the class, I cannot take my eyes off of her. Damn, she saw me staring - at least I can introduce myself formally. That blush on her face makes her look so cute as well. I wonder if we'll have any other classes together?

Looks like we do. Gym. She's definitely coming onto my team for basketball. Who knew that she could play so well, too. Seems like we have a new member in our team.

Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) POV:  
I was-a talking to Ludwig about-a pasta when a new girl came into the-a class. She was-a so pretty, I couldn't help myself but-a pick her up and-a spin her around - even though I had-a been told not to. She was-a really nice, too, and returned my-a hug when I gave it to-a her. I also seems as-a if she has become friends-a with Kiku and Ludwig... Yay, now-a all four of us can-a eat pasta together.

Ah, I-a also have gym with (Y/N), how-a fun. But I didn't get to-a go on a team with Lovi or Luddy - what a shame. At least I-a have (Y/N) to keep-a me company :)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) POV:  
My Bruder had been annoying me about zhe new girl in school so I vent into chemistry vith a headache. I vas zhen brought out of my own thoughts vhen I heard a squeal. I turned und saw Feliciano spinning a girl around - zhis must be zhe new girl zhen. Vhen I stopped lecturing Italia for zhe seventh time today, I got to get a good look at zhe girl. Zhere vas no mistaking zhat she vas very pretty. I kept a blush down before introducing myself.

It seems zhat she already knows my bruder, so lets hope zhat he doesn't annoy zhe hell out of her.

Kiku Honda (Japan) POV:  
I was walking to runch when I was suddenry knocked to the froor and my books ferr out of my hands. A girl was incessantry  aporogising, as was I. Arr of a sudden, she introduced herserf in Japanese. I was beyond shocked that, one, she knew I was Japanese armost immediatery and, two, she courd fruentry speak it. We were introducing ourserves when Fericiano suddenly came up and hugged me - even though he knew about my personar space. It seems that Itary arready knows (Y/N), so perhaps we could spend runch together at one time.

Yao Wang (China) POV:  
I was waiting for gym to start when Alfred brought a new girl to our group. It seem that everyone knew her already so I introduced myself as I normally do - in my native tongue. I waited for her to ask for translation, but it never came. Instead she responded in perfect Chinese, which left me gobsmacked. Aiyaa, that was incredible - and it seem that i am not the only who thinks that either. This could get very interesting if we have any other lessons together.

Roderich Edelstein (Austria) POV:  
Vhy do I have to be in zhat idiots group? I won't tolerate it. At least zhere are a few ozher competent people in zhis group. Zhe new girl seems to understand my pain - Almost. She kindly said zhat she vould find zhe sheet music for zhat horrid rock music - how can anyone stand to listen to it, I don't know. (Y/N) also said zhat she would help me with the music as well, since zhe piano is very important in zhis piece. Maybe being in zhis group won't be so bad for a vhile...  
Matthew Williams (Canada) POV:  
Alfred said that I could come with him and Arthur to the ice cream parlor to meet his new friend. To be honest, I was surprised that he even remembered me to ask me. When we got to the parlor, There were four people waiting there - three of whom as I recognised as Joshua, Bradley and Jacob from school. The last one was a girl who I seemed to have recognised around. I think that I've seen her around town just before school started - maybe this was the new girl.

Alfred got the four's attention, and when the girl turned around, I couldn't help but blush and hide slightly behind the two other family members. I doubt that she would see me anyway. Alfred then introduced me to which I just waved shyly. Surprisingly, she smiled happily and waved back. I tried to keep another blush down. She saw me, She saw me. That was all that I could think of during our little get-together. I hope that I might have a few classes with her.

 

(1) Very pretty


	11. Day 2 Begins (Duh Duh Duuuuuh)

Your POV:  
I woke up with rays of sun streaming through my curtains. Groaning, I check the time to find out that it is only 7:30 - meaning that I have roughly an hour and a half before I have to leave for school. I sit up and stretch my tired arms before removing my oh-so-cuddly blankets off of myself. Heading downstairs in my PJ's and bed-head, I am greeted by the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. I smile to myself; this day has really started off well.

When I reach the kitchen, my brother and our room-mates (Brad and Bobby) only smiled at me. They had learnt not to speak to me until I had gotten dressed and brushed my teeth. They found this out the hard way, unfortunately - I can't really remember exactly what happened (it was all a bit fuzzy) but apparently I smacked all three of them in the face when they tried to talk to me.  Enjoying the quietude and cooked breakfast, I went upstairs to get ready for school.

Today I had decided to wear my hair in one plait (A/N unless you have shorter hair) with a butterfly pin just above the starting point. I also wore a plain (F/C) (or Favourite/Colour) spaghetti strap top and some skinny jeans. Over the top, I wore my black hoodie and my favourite pair of (F/C) converse. I didn't want to wear too much makeup so I only wore some foundation and some thin eyeliner. Looking over at the mirror, I was satisfied with my look and finished up getting ready.

I hopped down the stairs to find nobody waiting to greet me. I must be the first one ready, I thought. Sticking on the TV, I watched the news until my bro and the others came downstairs.

"Mornin', " I greeted, still not 100% ready to be social. They returned the greeting as I checked the time. 8:36. School starts in exactly 34 minutes so that gave me plenty of time to make myself some lunch from what we had in the kitchen. It only came to me that last night I never had any dinner - only ice cream. I smiled at the delicious meal and decided to make some pasta for myself - it only took 15 minutes if the water was already boiled.

After making lunch and packing it in my bag, I sat on the floor while Simba and Kovu snuggled next to me whilst watching the TV. At 9:00, the four of us made our way to Josh's car and drove our way to he-- I mean, school.

We got there with 5 minutes until home-room, meaning that I could get a seat if I went there straight away.  Saying goodbye to the others, I made my way to home-room. Choosing the seat I wanted, it wasn't one minute until Erika came into the classroom. I smiled and waved at her.

"Good morning, Erika. How are you today?" I asked politely.

"I'm good, danke. And jou?" She replied. Small talk like this was passed back and forth between us until the bell went off and everyone came piling in. Erika and I pulled out our extra homework so that we didn't fall behind. It was actually quite peaceful until the bell went off again 20 minutes later - signalling the start of the first period.We packed our bags as I checked my schedule - history then geography. Erika was in my class for history but not geography. We were about to head towards history when I noticed someone at the back of our home-room still sitting.

As I got closer, I realised that he was sleeping. After poking him numerous amounts of times, he finally woke up and gave me a lazy look. I was about to say something when he just stood up suddenly and walked out of the room. I stood there, slightly gobsmacked that he didn't even thank me and a bit upset as well - I was only trying to help. I shook off the feeling and walked to history with Erika. However, when we arrived, I noticed something that would ruin my life. A seating plan.

Why, oh why, couldn't have we just sat where we wanted (even if it had to be boy-girl seating). Checking my seat, I noticed that I would have to sit next to a guy named Heracles Karpusi. Another thing that I should mention, we were sitting at desks that would have two people sit next to each other. I only hoped that the plan was permanent.

As I sat down, I noticed the sleeping guy from homeroom walk in. I kept my head down so that I wouldn't end up glowering at him. It was only to my horror that I noticed him walk up to the desk I was sitting at and sit down next to me. He gave me a quick side glance before asking:

"Hey, your (Y/N), right?" He asked in a very lazy and carefree voice. I only nodded. He seemed to notice my disinterest, but continued speaking to me.

"I'm sorry... for not thanking you earlier... I just needed to get to class quickly." He said. I took a glance at him before sighing quietly.

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry, too, for kind of ignoring you just now." I apologised. He nodded in acknowledgement and then faced the front again. I started to wonder where he had moved from - his accent was something that I couldn't put my finger on. The only way to find out was to ask, I guess.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. He looked at me, not fully understanding the question. "I can't figure out what accent you have."

"Greece." He replied bluntly. Nodding my head, I looked back towards the board and began copying out what the teacher was writing. I kept noticing Heracles glancing at me every few minutes with an odd look on his face - maybe one of interest? Anyway, the lesson ended and I said goodbye to Erika before getting a tap on the shoulder. I looked over and saw Heracles all packed up and ready for the next lesson. I smiled, showing him that he had my attention.

"What lesson do you have next?" He asked with a slight quizzical look.

"Geography." I replied simply. He then smiled slightly. "Same." The two of us began to walk to geography and we arrived on time. Suddenly, I was yanked away and an arm was placed around my waist.

"Hey, what's a beauty like you doing with a loser like him? You should hang out with me." A heavily European accent asked. I could see Heracles getting very frustrated before he intervened.

"Back off, Sadiq, I met her first so I get to hang out with her." I could sense the thick tension like it was a heavy smog - so could everyone else in a 10 mile radius. 

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure that she would rather hang out with me anyway." I slowly backed away before I could be pulled into the argument any further. That was when I noticed someone who I recognised with a distinct blonde curl... what was his name? Oh yeah, Matthew. I walked up to him since he looked a bit lonely and he was the furthest away from the raging duo.

"Hi Matthew." I said softly, not wanting to startle him. So much for that. He jumped noticeably but calmed down once he saw me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologised quickly.

"N-no, you d-didn't," He stuttered. If anything, I thought it was adorable. "I j-just wasn't expecting a-anyone t-to sit by m-me." I smiled again to give him reassurance. Geography didn't go quite as quickly as I liked it to, but at least I got to sit next to Matthew and stay away from the two frenemies. I could tell that the two of them are actually quite close.

The bell went for break as I headed towards the cafeteria to meet the girls... if only life was that easy. I was harshly pushed against the lockers whilst Matthew was pushed back unintentionally. I opened my eyes after the sudden impact, only to find Tracy with a furious look on her face.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you don't fool me." She accused. I just gave her a blank face, not having the slightest clue about what she was talking about. After noticing this, she became more infuriated.

"Yeah, I know your kind - trying to get every single guy to like you so you can then make your move and make them treat you like you're the princess." I continued to stare at her until I began laughing uncontrollably. By this point, everyone walking by had stopped to see what the commotion was and had formed a semi-circle around us..

"You have a really good sense of humor, you know that?" I responded, sarcasm dripping from my lips. "I don't know about you, but I thought that people come to school in order to learn - not to get other people's attention in that kind of way."

By now, I must have had a crazy look on my face, since Tracy began to back away ever so slowly.

"Besides," I continued. "Matthew deserves an apology from you since you knocked him down."

Tracy mumbled a quick sorry before stomping off along with her lap-dogs. I walked over to Matthew as the crowd dispersed and helped him up. It was silent (other than a nervous thank you from Matthew) all the way to the cafe. When we reached it, I said goodbye briefly before going to find the girls.

Man, I thought that this day started out so well. But then life had to make it more interesting...


	12. ...What Now?

As I arrived at the girls table, I couldn't help but feel slightly upset at what Tracy had said. Why on earth would I want to do something that selfish - unless that's what she wants to do and I'm "in her way". I thought to myself. Unfortunately, the rest of the girls could sense my distress and began questioning me.

"Come on, (Y/N). You know that we're here to help you."

"It will help if you get it off your chest."

"We want you to enjoy school rather than be miserable around us." (Elizabeta had managed to sneak that comment in.)

Other comments such as these were passed around the table, until I finally gave in (much to there happiness). After explaining the incident with Tracy, the girls - mainly Elizabeta - were ready to beat some sense into her. Luckily, I was able to change the subject to a meet-up after school. They all seemed excited but  Erika seemed hesitant.

"I don't know if big bruder will let me or not." I was curious to find out who this big brother was. We all assured her that we can make it a time that would be acceptable in her brother's eyes.

Break time passed in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it, I was sitting in maths doing equations whilst whispering to Erika. That is, until a certain someone came and began bugging us.

"Yo, (Y/N), I was wondering if you could give me the answer to question 5." Sighing inwardly, I turn to face Alfred as he holds his answer sheet in front of my face. I was beginning to wonder how he was even in this set for maths.

"Alfred, have you even read the questions? Because in the first question, you were meant to divide - not multiply." I reasoned. However, he insisted that he had done it right and he just couldn't understand this particular question. After a quick apology to Erika, I began to help the American with the class work. It was only after two minutes that I noticed how close he was getting to me. Pretending to lean over to my desk (which was next to Alfred's) to grab my text book, I sneakily moved away from the blonde's "embrace". Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice my intentions.

The bell went, signalling the start of my next lesson - English. I walked in between Alfred and Erika as we made small talk about our hobbies and likes/dislikes. That's when I noticed the footsteps of somebody following us. Turning my head slightly, I saw Arthur walking a few paces back, head down, in a world of his own. When he realised I saw him, he smiled lightly and waved - to which I returned the greeting. It could have just been my imagination, but I could've sworn that there was a small pink blush dusted on his cheeks... never mind.

English was OK, to say the least. To be honest, 50 minutes of English for 4 lessons a week was too much for my brain to handle. Luckily, Arthur seemed willing to help me when I was confused on a few comprehension questions. There was only one thing that bothered me though - every time I would ask a question, or compliment at how good he is at English, he would stutter and get nervous around me. He also seemed to be frustrated when this happened. It was really quite cute and I couldn't help but hold back a giggle.

English finished on a high note, when Alfred decided to scare Arthur when the class was silent and he wasn't concentrating or working with me. About three seconds before the bell went, Alfred crept up behind Arthur and whispered in the creepiest voice he could:

"I will eat your soul."

Long story short, Alfred got hit in the face and the two of them were told to stay five minutes behind after the bell went. I sent a sympathetic look to Arthur, but still couldn't help but be part of the group that laughed their heads off at his reaction.

Lunch time came and Erika and I headed towards the girl's table, when I was pulled away by Alfred.

"Come on, dudette, you need to come and eat with us today. It will be so cool..." He continued speaking whilst Erika giggled at my predicament. Traitor. I thought that she would at least help. I shook my head, smiling, as I was dragged away by the "hero". Sitting at his table was: Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio and Gilbert. I was happy to sit with some - others, not so much.

"Kesesesese, so jou're going to sit vith zhe awesome me today, hey frau?" Gilbert laughed. I only rolled my eyes.

I took a seat between Kiku and Alfred (hoping that they wouldn't annoy me). Kiku and I began to talk about small things, like what mangas and anime we enjoyed. At first he was shocked at the conversation starter, but he became really enthusiastic about it as time went on. Some of the others found it amusing at how excited Kiku got when I mentioned "Attack on Titan" - obviously a #1 fan...

Five minutes to the end of lunch, I was able to get away to see the girls quickly, only to be pulled away again for the next lesson. Let's see how long I will last in school this year - and then try to top it next year.


	13. The New Language Teacher

Erika seemed quite enthusiastic about biology (our next lesson). Something about finally meeting her big brother that she loved so much. All the way to the lab, she complimented him and told anecdotes about there time together. I found it so cute. She is like the perfect little sister ever.

Upon reaching the class, I noticed Ludwig taking a seat towards the centre of the class. However, Erika and I went to the far left where a boy, about a year older than me and who looked astonishingly like Erika, was sat silently. Other than the neutral look on his face - almost frowning slightly - You could easily tell that Erika and himself were siblings; the same blonde hair that reached to their shoulders, the same green eyes. The only thing that I couldn't get my head around was how such a serious person was related to one of the sweetest people in the school.

"Big bruder, zhis is my new friend, (Y/N)," Erika introduced us. The boy turned his head towards me with the same look plastered on his face. Feeling a tad bit intimidated, I held my hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you n person. Erika has said so much about you." I said, putting on a smile. He nodded, took my my hand and shook it twice.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Basch Zwingli." He replied. At least we were on good terms, I told myself.

The teacher came in and we began the topic of the circulatory system. Now, as much as I like biology and the anatomy of people, I cannot deny that I have a fear of blood - or haemophobia. I don't know what it is, but when I see large amounts of blood (so nothing like a graze on the knee or nose bleeds - I mean surgical amounts of blood) I can't help but feel sick and dizzy. So, as an experiment, I want to see how far through the year I can make it without fainting in a biology lesson.

Luckily the entire lesson was just work sheets... phew. Erika and I were able to talk for a bit and Basch made a few humming noises here and there when we spoke to him. I glanced over at Ludwig every once in a while to see how he was getting along. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he wore his glasses. Wait... Did I just say that I think that he looked cute?!?! Stop it, I just need to focus on school at the moment, not boys.

The bell went and I rushed to my next lesson along with Erika. Second language lesson of the semester. I wondered if Mr Queré has sorted out who I'll have as a teacher yet. My query was answered as soon as I stepped into the door.

"Miss (L/N), could you please wait outside for a minute." He said with a calm face. About two minutes later he came out and motioned me to follow him. It was kind of awkward as we walked in silence, but we reached another classroom moments later. After knocking and saying something to the teacher (I wasn't really listening), a boy who was about a year older than me came out with the teacher.

"(Y/N), zhis is Ivan Braginski, and he will be teaching you Russian from now on." I studied the boy in front of me. He was a good head taller than me with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. his nose was very prominent and his lips were curled into a childlike smile.

"Now, you two will be studying in zhe library each lesson and I will be checking your progress each week, OK?" Mr Queré said. We both nodded our heads before he sent us on our way.

The walk to the library was a little bit odd, to say the least. I had no idea what to say to this guy and he didn't try to start a conversation - he just walked while having that same innocent smile on his face. He only began talking to me when we arrived at the library.

"So, you want to learn Russian, da?" He asked innocently. No, really? I thought. I only nodded which made his smile widen.

"It's alright, miss (Y/N). You don't need to be so scared." He said casually. I was taken aback at the thought of him thinking that my nervousness was fear. Instead of nodding like he might expect, I smiled and said:

"I'm not scared, just a bit nervous, is all." Now it was his turn to be shocked. His eyes widened slightly before he returned to that smile.

"Da, ok. Before we start, I think it be best if we got to know each other, da?" He asked - although it was more of a statement than a question. I also think that I've learnt a word in Russian as well - 'da' is yes, I think. After the thirty minutes of small talk, we began our lesson. I definitely felt more relaxed after learning more about him. I found out that he had two sisters - one being Sofia - and that he liked going out in the summer since it was cold at his "home" (AKA Russia). I told him my favourite things - he seemed a little astounded when I told him that my favourite flower was a sunflower. I also told him that I had a brother, but I didn't tell him the name or specify who it was.

"(Y/N), I have to tell you that I am a strict teacher, so I won't go easy on you, da?" He asked out of the blue. I nodded but something else came to my mind. As if reading it, Ivan added, "I will also be giving you homework each Friday to complete by Monday." I groaned loudly, to which Ivan chuckled softly. If you listened closely, it resembled a 'kolkolkol' kind of noise.

The final twenty minutes we spent on simple greetings until we could have a short conversation introducing ourselves. I was pooped from all of the new vocabulary as well as the new characters. With five minutes to spare until home time, we chatted about school and more about our favourite things. I then spotted other classes walking past the library door, signalling that we could go home.

After saying goodbye and turning to leave, an arm stopped me from walking away. It was Ivan holding a slip of paper. I looked at him confused. It was no doubt his phone number, but why was he giving it to me?

"It's in case you ever have any questions about homework or something." He said. He looked really nervous...were they beads of sweat on his forehead? I simply smiled and accepted the number.

"Of course, I'll text you so that you have my number as well." And with those words, the Russian's face relaxed and he put on that childish smile. After saying a quick goodbye again, I rushed to find Josh and the others.

What an amazing end to the day...


	14. Day Two Comes to an End

The trip back from school was as boring as the journey here. I think that we were all just too tired to talk to each other, so we stayed silent while Brad insisted on having the radio on. Getting home, I wanted to flop down on my bed and have a good sleep - but there was no way that that was happening. I mean, it should be illegal for teachers to give out this much homework (especially since it is only the second day of the entire school year).

Heading upstairs, with Simba and Kovu hot on my tail, I went into my bedroom and began the boring study of William Shakespeare's "Henry V". Where was Arthur when you needed him? With the two lions chewing on an old ball each, the room was quiet and insanely peaceful. They need to make a pillow in the shape of a book so that us students can fall asleep whenever.

About an hour later, I had finished any homework that I had - meaning that I had plenty of time to kill. It was only then that I remembered Ivan giving me his phone number. Just as I was about to start texting him, Josh came into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Hey, I thought that you would want to have a snack to keep you going until dinner." He stated as I smiled at him. Sometimes he was the best brother ever (other times, not so much). That's when he noticed my phone in my hand and began giving me a questionable look.

"(Y/N)... who are you texting?" Josh asked suspiciously. Why was he so keen to know - I'm not going to be texting anyone bad.

"Just a friend," I replied coyly.

"Is this friend a boy?" So this is where this was heading. I sighed loudly before he understood.

"It is, isn't it? Look, (Y/N), I know that you want to make lots of friends, but some of the guys at school are really horrible, even if they don't show it. I don't want my baby sister to get hurt." I looked up at him questionably with a cookie hanging from my mouth.

"If vat how ou scee meh?" OK that didn't come out well. After swallowing the cookie, I tried again.

"Is that how you see me? As a baby?" The question didn't come out harsh, but I wanted to get it through his thick skull that I was NOT a child anymore. My brother sighed while having a look of slight regret on his face.

"You know that's not what I meant. I just... worry about you." I nodded understanding before turning away and continuing to text. Another sigh escaped Josh's lips before he started to turn away. He knew there was no stopping me. I quickly called out to him as he reached the door.

"Don't sigh so heavily. You'll pass out from lack of oxygen otherwise." I said nonchalantly. He left with a slight grin on his face, meaning that I had won.

In the end, I sent this message to Ivan:  
Hey Ivan, It's (Y/N). Feel free 2 text me when you want - but @ reasonable hours. C U @ school :)

About one minute later, I got a reply saying:  
Hello (Y/N), Thank you for your number and see you at school tomorrow ^J^

I found it cute how he used proper grammar in a text message. I smiled at the message and then placed my phone on my bedside table. Heading back downstairs with my dogs on my tail, I thought about all the friends I had gained over the past two days: Erika, Elizabeta, Sofia, Michelle, Anri, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Feli, Kiku, Yao, Matthew, Roderich and Ivan. It was only when I entered the living room that I noticed Brad and Bobby grinning at me in a REALLY awkward way – mainly Brad though.

“OK, what is it?” I questioned. The two boys looked at each other before breaking into smiles again...but these ones were more evil.

“We heard that you've got lots of suitors lining up to be your boyfriend.” I flushed slightly at Brad's comment and I turned away slightly. However, I kept my dignity.

“No, I was just texting a friend who is helping me out with languages class and he gave me his number in case I had any questions.” I said proudly.

“Oh yeah? Who is this guy then?” Jacob piped in.

“Why do you want to know? Are you... Jealous?!?!” I questioned. Jacob only laughed and shook his head. “Whatever, I'm going out to give Simba and Kovu a walk.” And with that, I left the house with my guards and strolled through the park about a five minute walk away from our house. I let the two boys off their leashes before grabbing their frisbee.

With as much might as I could muster, I threw the disk away from the hounds as they dashed off after it. After a few throws, I felt myself being pushed to the floor from behind almost immediately after I threw the frisbee. Simba and Kovu immediately stopped chasing the flying object and ran back to me, snarling at the dog now licking my hair.

I was a bit too shocked to move until I heard an all too familiar voice.

“Oy, Aster, get off zhe young frau.” The large dog then got off me promptly before barking at my dogs in a friendly manner. Both Simba and Kovu were uncertain about the dog since it had pushed me over. I turned around to be greeted by a familiar blonde German and three dogs sitting/standing next to him. To say the least, he looked quite shocked to see me.

“(Y-Y/N), I'm sorry, are jou injured?” I smiled and shook my head before standing next to my own dogs.

“I'm fine, I didn't know that you had dogs. What are their names?” I asked. Ludwig just sighed and answered:

“Zhe golden retriever is Aster, zhe German Shepard is Blackie und Berlitz is zhe Doberman.” It was nice to know that Ludwig had a similar interest to me – dogs. “Und how about jou? Vhat are jour dogs called?”

“These are Simba and Kovu. They are Leonbergers and brothers, as well.” The two of us were able to talk about our dogs and our love for dogs whilst we threw balls, frisbees and played tug of war with the overgrown puppies. It seemed as though Ludwig was more relaxed around his dogs than he was around the other students at school – which is completely understandable.

When we had to part ways, Ludwig took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote down his number; something about getting together for a dog walk or something of that kind.

After parting ways, I got home just in time for the boys to serve up dinner. All in all, another satisfying day.


	15. It's Too Early For That...

The next day when I walked into school, I was greeted by the girls and a piece of cake. Confused? So was I – until Michelle explained that it was made in her Home Economics class. Not that I'm complaining. Who doesn't want a piece of Victoria sponge with whipped cream and jam?

After the “Breakfast”, Erika and I went to home-room and went through the same routine: chat for a bit, do some homework, Gilbert trying to hit on me and then trying to wake up Heracles before we all file out of the classroom. All in all, a good start (I guess).

First lesson today was gym... WHY?!?! If the teacher expects us to be as lively as a muntjac deer, then he's got another thing coming. I'm just glad that I have Elizabeta with me so that I don't fall asleep – at least not on my own.

We were doing baseball today, and the teacher made everyone play so that there were larger numbers. As we were playing, I heard a loud complaining coming from behind me.

“Why-a do we have to-a play this-a stupido (1) game? Especially when-a your on-a my team, potato bastard.” Looking over my shoulder, there stood Feli's brother, Lovino, arms crossed and a huge scowl across his face..

“Come on, mi amigo, it will be fun. Your also lucky since you have such a good Señorita (2) playing for our team.” With that, Antonio looked over at me and smiled. I smiled and waved back as Lovino turned to face me properly – only to lose the frown and have a light blush cross his face.

Almost as soon as it left, the glare returned (even if the pink on his cheeks were still present).

“Pfft, she doesn't look-a like such a great-a player to-a me.” He said with disgust. I didn't react in any way – even if the statement hurt, I was going to make him eat those words. I didn't understand how he could say that when he saw me play basketball 2 days earlier. My turn finally came. Alfred was bowling and he had a determined look on his face. When he threw it, it was a fastball, so I purposely missed it. I could see Alfred smirking and hear Lovino saying:

“See, I-a told you...”

The next ball was also fast, but this time I hit it with all my might... seconds later, an “out-of-the-ball-park” was called, and everyone's faces were either pure shock or joy. For example: Alfred was so shocked that his jaw almost hit the floor, and Gilbert (who ws on my team) was jumping around and boasting about how our team was the best.

Afterwards, I walked back to my original place, near Antonio ad Lovino. I couldn't help but smirk at the Italians face – he was too shocked for words when Antonio started to talk to him. It was only when his Spanish friend nudged him over to talk to me that I bothered to pay attention to what they were saying.

“You need to say sorry, Lovi.” Antonio 'whispered'.

“Don't-a call me that-a.” Lovino shouted. The Spaniard only laughed – he must be used to this reaction. Lovino turned to me and slowly began to walk forward – I could tell that he was beyond embarressed to do this. Serves him right for judging me to quickly.

“Um.. I'm, er... S-sorry.” I smiled at his attempt. He looked sad and nervous, so I decided to cheer him up.

“Va bene. Mi auguro che possiamo ancora essere amici (3).” I culdn't help but stifle a laugh at the Italians face. Antonio was laughing as well.

“Ah, I forgt to mention that (Y/N) here can speak fluent Italian.” Antonio giggled.

The rest of gym was basically me having to explain how I learnt to speak Italian and me teasing “Lovi”. It was amusing to say the least.

Next was English... again, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!!! Anyway, I got to class, only to find Alfred passed out on his desk. Poking his hair, he only flicked his hand at me. So, in the end, I had to resort to gently pulling his cowlick. He instantly shot up and headbutted me. While clutching my head, I heard Alfred apologising incessantly.

“Alfred, it's fine, just don't fall asleep when the teacher could walk in at any minute.” We were giggling as Arthur took a seat and gave us a confused look. We probably looked like idiots to him.

English was uneventful, as always. When something fun comes up in English, it will start a world war – I swear.

The bell went off and we all filed out to go to break. I headed towards the cafe with Erika to meet the girls. This time, I was able to actually sit with them. About half way through break, though, I noticed Ivan sitting by himself on a table.

“I'll see you guys in a bit.” I told the girls. They all nodded and waved – but I could tell that they were curious to see where I would go.

Upon reaching Ivan's table, he looked up at me a bit shocked.

“Hey, can I sit here?” I asked as nicely as I could. Ivan was still in a state of shock from my presence.

“Uh..d-da.” He stated nervously. I sat down smiling. I could feel everyone's eyes on us – people were giving me looks of shock and pity. Why, I'll never know. Ivan and I were having a small conversation when the bell went off for next lesson. We said goodbye as I went off to meet the girls again.

When I arrived with them, they looked shocked as well.

“What?” I questioned.

“How do you know my брат (4)?” Sofia asked. She was the only one who looked natural (AKA not shocked). What was so wrong about me sitting with Ivan?

“He's teaching me Russian.” I answered simply. Everyone then dropped the subject as we walked to class. I was confused beyond reason. What was so wrong about me sitting with Ivan?

 

(1) Stupid.  
(2) Miss (in this case: missy)  
(3) That's OK. I hope that we can still be friends.  
(4) Brother.


	16. Just a Little Fun

One of my favourite lessons was next – Drama. I must admit, that I can be a bit of a drama queen at times. So many memories of me making a scene (some of which are good, others bad).

Walking to class was a little bit awkward with Anri due to what happened at break. I was just a bit confused at the whole situation. Getting to class couldn't have come sooner. When we arrived, I noticed that two boys from my music class were here. I never got there names, but one was very tall with blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, thin frames and a stern expression upon his face. The other was shorter than the first, with blue eyes and gravity defying blonde hair.

They were also surrounded by three others: 1) a shorter boy with blonde hair and violet eyes (he had a massive smile on his face as well), 2) a boy with silver-whitish hair and violet eyes also, and 3) a taller boy with light blonde hair and dull blue eyes. I thought that the latter two were somewhat related in a way.

Anri and I went over to the side where we could talk – she seemed to have dropped the Ivan subject completely – to which I found odd, yet was so grateful of. I was curious about what the drama lessons would be like, so I mainly focused our chat around that...that is until the teacher gave out our assignments.

“You have to get into groups of 7 or 8, mixed groups, and I want you to create and perform a piece of melodrama. That is when you exaggerate a character or an emotion.”

Anri and I were determined to stay together since we were the only ones from our friendship group here. However, the wild haired blonde from the group of five turned to Anri and shouted:

“Oi, Anri, you want to be in our group?” Anri responded by grinning from ear to ear and dragging me along with her to the group.

“Hello, everyone. 'Ow are we today?” She asked to the others. Three of the five grunted in an 'OK' kind of way. On the other hand, the blonde that called out to us was grinning widely and nodded furiously – which didn't make much sense if you thought about it. The shortest of the five was the only one who actually responded.

“We're very well, thank you. And what about you? Oh look, you have a new friend as well. What's you're name?” He asked, directing the second question to me. Anri, still smiling answered for me.

“I'm fine, merci. And zhis is (Y/N) (L/N).” I smiled at them who were now looking at me with slight interest.

“Ah, that's great. My name's Tino Väinämöinen.” The boy answered with a beam on his face. He signalled the rest to introduce themselves. Going from the left to the right were:

“Matthias Densen.” The blonde who introduced us into the group.

“Emil Steilsson.” The boy with silverish hair.

“Lukas Thomassen.” The dull eyed boy. And finally...

“Berwald Oxenstierna.” The tall blonde said, in a gruff voice.

I nodded in understanding. Now we had to actually make a piece of drama. I was a bit concerned about how this would work – Matthias, Anri and maybe Tino could pull it off, but the others seemed too serious for this.

In the end, we made a piece about someone not putting a mug on a coaster. Don't ask me why, but it worked. Our characters were: Me – overly angry, Anri – overly frightened, Matthias – overly defensive, Lukas – overly bored, Emil – overly shocked, Tino – overly happy, and Berwald – overly quiet. Again, oddly enough, it worked out great. It was good that we were able to find out different things about each other as well.

The others were congratulating me for my “great performance” - I didn't know how it was great. I just stood there yelling about how someone didn't put their cup on a coaster. I think the guys and Anri were surprised that I could shout that loud, to be honest.

Before leaving the classroom, Emil came up to us asking if we wanted to be in their group again next time. We both nodded eagerly since I know that we had fun today. It was only then that Lukas came over to say...

“Little brother, stop annoying them otherwise they won't want to be in our group anymore.” I was giggling along with Anri as Emil started to blush.

“I am not your little brother. AND I wasn't bothering them.” He retorted. At this point the two of them were bickering and the other three were watching intently. Nudging Anri, we slowly backed away so that we weren't caught in the middle of the brotherly battle. Luckily we had chemistry together next.

I was spun again in science by Feli before he was lectured by Ludwig. I couldn't believe that he was still trying to get Feli to listen to him.

There was nothing exciting to say in this lesson since we had to redo the experiment that was messed up on Monday – you know, the blowing up of three different chemicals? Anyway, I was able to get Feli to concentrate on his work for five whole minutes (to which I was very proud of). Our class was then in charge of clearing up all of the equipment. Feli was adamant to stay in his seat and not help – but with a little bit of coaxing (and Ludwig promising to make him pasta), he began to help out.

We left for lunch and I noticed Kiku standing by our classroom door. He was most likely waiting for Feli and Ludwig, but I was able to get a small greeting in before the excited Belgian pulled me away to the cafeteria.

The girls were waiting for us again at our usual table and we enjoyed our lunches before I noticed Ivan sitting by himself again. Sofia obviously noticed and said that she was going to go talk to him for a bit. As she was leaving, Gilbert came up to our table again and began annoying Elizabeta – to all of our amusement (except hers). Antonio then started to talk with me. It was mainly about if I was enjoying the school and if I had made more friends. It was nice that he was so positive about everything. Francis soon joined the conversation as well as the rest of the girls. This only made Gilbert and Elizabeta realise that we weren't paying attention to them. Their reactions were funny to say the least.

Sofia soon came back with a smile on her face – it was only then that we realised it was only two minutes until the end of lunch. Time sure flies when you're having fun. The school bell went off again and we all parted ways – I couldn't help but feel like this day was dragging on way too much.


	17. More Relaxed

Heading to maths was uneventful...NOT. Alfred tried to catch Erika and I up by dodging past everyone whilst yelling my name. The only problem was when he tripped over his own shoelace and ended up falling into a girl, making her spill her drink all down herself. I couldn't help but giggle slightly as he tried to apologise – luckily, the girl only turned her head and walked away.

He finally caught up to us before we headed into the classroom. The room was already buzzing due to one of the other boys bringing in his mini water gun, claiming that he was going to squirt the teacher when their back was turned. Good luck to them.

“Yo, (Y/N), do you want to sit next to me today?” Alfred asked enthusiastically. I thought for a while – he will most likely try to invade my personal space like last time, but he makes me smile.

“Alright then, but Erika has to sit near me as well.” I said firmly. Bobbing his head, Alfred took his seat towards the back. There were two seats to the left of him, so Erika and I could sit next to each other as well.

When the teacher came back in, I kept my eyes on the boys in front of me – I had a bad feeling about this. It took most of the lesson for the boys to gather courage in order to target the teacher (by this point, I had practically done Alfred's maths sheet that was handed out). As soon as the teacher went to write something on the board, the boys aimed and fired.

The teacher gasped as drops of water hit his back and the ends of his hair. He turned around with an outraged look on his eyes – as for the boys, they were sure that they were in a hella lot of trouble.

“Who fired that?” The teacher said screamed. I saw one of the boys sneak the pistol into his ruck sac without the teacher noticing. After a minute of silence and a few people looking around to see if anyone had owned up, the teacher sighed loudly.

“Fine, if no one will own up, then I guess that we will have to do a bag search.” Some students began to protest, but I just thought that since I was innocent, then I have noting to worry about.

He started at the back, walking towards the front. I could see the group of boys getting nervous and fidgeting. When it came to me, I emptied my bag before letting the teacher check everything. With a nod and an OK, I was clear. Now, when it came to the boys, that was a whole other story. As they emptied their bags, one by one, they were giving each other small glances. It was the final boy who had hidden the pistol and he seemed very reluctant to empty his bag – no wonder. Everything went in slow motion as the teacher rummaged through his bag…

“Now let's see wha-- … Come with me young man.” At this point, the boy was almost in tears, yet I couldn't feel and pity for him. As they left the classroom, the teacher shouted back:

“Class dismissed.” In an irritated voice. About 2 minutes went by in additional silence before we all packed up and left the class.

“Well, dudette, what do you want to do for the rest of the period?” Alfred asked. I had no idea what to do since this has never happened to me – ever! The closest thing to this was when the whole school was sent home due to a gas leak in Spain.

“How about we pay a visit to the others?” I said with a sneaky smile on my face. And with that, we headed towards Arthur's classroom. Luckily, the teacher was facing the opposite direction and Arthur was near the front. We gained his attention by waving and jumping around. Alfred took the next step by making window faces. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. I peeked at Arthur's face – he was trying not to get angry. Suddenly, the bell went and we scrambled away from the door. Erika was watching in amusement as we did this.

Heading to History, Erika and I were giggling the whole way. I took my place in the classroom as Heracles also walked in.

“Hey, (Y/N).” He greeted in a lazy way “How are you?”

“I'm good, but I feel more tired than usual.” I replied honestly – school has always tired me out, and it always will. Heracles let out a small, deep chuckle.

“If you make sure to check where the teacher is, you could always fall asleep.”

“Will you?” I asked casually. He nodded.

“Then who will wake you up to wake me up?” I asked with curiosity. A thoughtful look came upon his face as he shrugged. I giggled at his laid back attitude.

The lesson was about the Vietnamese war. It was a bit interesting – if you didn't have to stare at a textbook for 50 minutes. Seriously, a dramatic reading of the textbook or something to get us more enthusiastic with the lesson. Anything other than looking at black and white for so long.

I am SO glad that the bell went. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could – not before waking up the sleeping Greek. Rushing out, I finally make it to the car. The only problem is that I don't have a key and my brother isn't here yet – COME ON ALREADY!! I am too tir-- oh, he finally came.

“What took you so long?” I practically yelled at him. Josh only laughed as he unlocked the door. I got in and immediately sighed in contentment. No more... please.


	18. I Really Don't Need This Drama

When we finally got home (it felt like it took hours), I slumped on the sofa and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a good hour, but I never actually fell asleep. The only time I opened my eyes were when I heard strange and suspicious sounds – for example, I could here Josh and Brad trying to suppress a giggle when they were standing over me. Turns out, they were going to spray squirty cream all over my face.

After that incident, I tried to get comfortable again, but ended up going upstairs and finishing any homework that I had. I was so happy to find that I only had one piece today.

The evening was pretty uneventful after that, until I heard my phone PING, signalling that I had a new text message. It read:

Hi (Y/N), I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk again with me and my dogs. Ludwig

I found it sweet that he wanted to spend time with me – it helped that we had a similar interest in dogs. Replying a “yes”, I told him to meet me at the park in 10 minutes. I got ready and called the boys over to get their leashes on (the dogs, not my friends XD ). However, as it always is, my brother started to question me just as I left the door.

“Where are you going? Who is going with you? Who was texting you just now?” I don't even know how he found out about my texts – creepy.

“I'm just taking the dogs for a walk, and my texts aren't any of your concern.” I replied coolly. With that, my brother was satisfied - almost. He turned around slowly whilst giving me a suspicious look.

I finally got to the park with a minute left to spare – I don't like being late to ANYTHING. Only seconds later, Ludwig turned up – but he looked a bit more stressed than usual. That was when I first caught a glance at the albino following behind.

“Kesesesesese, Looks like jou finally made a move, eh Luddy?” Gilbert taunted. I was lucky enough to be able to hold my blush down, and I could tell that Ludwig was trying to do the same thing.

“Sei ruhig. Es ist nichts dergleichen.(1)” He retorted. I stifled a small chuckle before Gilbert made his way over to me. As per usual, he slung his arm over my shoulders.

“Don't vorry, Luddy. At least, I may still get zhe frau.” He replied cockily. At this point, I untangled myself from his arms and began to walk with my dogs. The whole time the two of them had been softly growling at the German.

“You coming, Ludwig? Our dogs won't walk themselves.” I called back. Immediately, he caught up to me and the two of us started a conversation. Gilbert was just smirking at the two of us the whole time as he walked behind us – I could feel it every time I took a step.

Our dogs were keeping themselves happy by chasing each other and rolling around, hoping to get some attention. I suddenly saw a small yellow bird fly past me and land on Gilbert's shoulder.

“Gilbird, I've missed jou.” The said man cried. I glanced at Ludwig, only to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. Gilbert was nuzzling the small bird with his face – I had never seen this side of him (it was really sweet and, dare I say it, cute).

“(Y/N), meet Gilbird.” I held my hand out and was a bit surprised to see the yellow puffball land gracefully on my palm. As I petted its head, it chirped happily and Gilbert began to laugh again.

“It seems zhat he likes jou, frau.” I was enjoying petting the little bird until Kovu noticed and he decided to jump for it. The plan would have worked, but Gilbird flew away just as he reached me – meaning that I was flattened by the beast. I only sighed and shook my head as Ludwig helped me to my feet and Gilbert laughed dramatically.

By the time we separated ways, I had received Gilbert's number (as well as Francis' and Antonio's) and a peck on the cheek from Gilbird.

As I was walking home, I noticed a shadow leaning against the lamppost in front of me. It was only September so it was quite light, but due to the lack of people I began to raise my guard.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.” The figure said. I ignored him and continued to walk on. It was only when he grabbed my armed forcefully and pinned me to a wall that I started to freak out. I could smell on his breath alcohol and he had a crazy look in his eyes. Without thinking, I lifted my leg and kicked him in his... you know what.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could here footsteps behind me. I quickly took a few turns in hopes of confusing the man. It was only time until I ran into someone. Before I fell, the person grabbed me so my back was against their chest and they clamped their hand over my mouth. Now I was panicking. The mysterious person lifted me up with ease and ran down an alley way behind some bins.

As I was expecting the worst, the person (who I assumed was a guy) sat down with me on his lap and waited... and waited... and waited. I then heard the drunken man's footsteps, but they soon passed. Slowly and cautiously, the man removed his hands from my mouth and waist. I turned to look at him – only to find a certain Norwegian looking down at me with dull eyes.

In gratefulness and in need for comfort, I hugged Lukas as tightly as I could. I could tell from him stiffening that he was shocked from me hugging him, but he slowly relaxed and loosely wrapped his arms around me. As my breathing slowed, I was finally able to talk.

“Thank you.” Was all I said, and was all that was needed to be said. Standing and helping me to my feet, the Norwegian led me back to my home.

“It's a good thing that I was getting some licorice for my little brother at this time, or you may not have been as lucky.” I only nodded in response. “What were you doing, anyway?”

“I was walking my dogs.” It was only then that during the whole commotion, I had released my grip on the leashes of the dogs and now they weren't anywhere to be seen. It probably didn't help that this neighbourhood had a lot of cats in it as well. I just sighed as Lukas looked at me with a weird look on his face (he probably thought that I was crazy).

I tried whistling, and to my relief, they returned and began jumping on me while giving me affectionate licks.

“Again, thanks for everything, Lukas. I think I'll be okay now with my boys.” I said whilst patting the dogs' heads. Lukas nodded and turned to walk away after a quick 'goodbye'.

Getting into the house, my brother was questioning me about everything and why I was so late. I dodged every question by grabbing a plate of dinner that was already made and heading to my bedroom.

Just great, three days of school and I've already gotten saved from a drunken idiot.

 

(1) Shut up. It's nothing like that.


	19. Baked Goods

Today, I woke up extremely early – at 4 am to be precise. Yesterdays events had left me in a state of shock and I couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid about it all. Anyway, I woke up and made myself some breakfast. It consisted of home-made waffles and chocolate syrup – why not?

The boys woke up about three hours after me – allowing me to watch a couple of movies all to myself. When they emerged in their PJ's, they looked at me as if were an alien. I didn't blame them, though (I usually get up and hour AFTER them).

I didn't feel like speaking on the journey to school – my thoughts were too preoccupied. I think that Jacob could sense it, but the other two were too oblivious to realise. I think Erika noticed as well, but she was nice enough to not ask anything. We sat in silence during homeroom until the bell went. As soon as we exited the classroom, however, I was surrounded by the gang – who were asking me questions about yesterday. I should have known they were waiting for me (I had seen Erika texting during homeroom).

“What happened?” “Are you alright?” “Did something happen?” “Did someone hurt you?” The questions were endless. I just stared at them until they calmed down enough for me to answer.

Taking a deep breath, I recounted the whole story about yesterday to them.

“'Ow did you get away?” Michelle asked in worry, as well as anticipation.

“Luckily, Lukas was walking down the street to buy some licorice for his brother so he was able to hide me behind the bins until the man went away.” The girls had their mouths open in shock, and Sofia went as far as to gasp softly. Then, one by one, they began to hug me – I felt a pain in my chest, but a good pain. It was nice to know that my friends cared so much about me and my well-being.

Fortunately, we all had the same class next – Home economics. This term was about catering so I was a bit pumped up. Unfortunately, I knew that Josh also had this class with me so I only prayed that the girls wouldn't talk about my... “situation” in front of him.

As we entered the classroom, I noticed Arthur and Francis in the class as well – we were one of the last ones to show up. It seemed as though the two men were bickering again.

“Why do I have to be in the same class as you, frog?” Arthur grumbled.

“I could say the same thing to you, Black sheep.” Francis retorted. “My cooking skills are far above yours - a toddlers skills would be better than yours.”

“What was that, you git?”

“You 'eard me.”

That was when the teacher decided to arrive – luckily, that shut 'em up (but they still glared lightly at each other). We found out that we were making cupcakes this lesson and then decorating them tomorrow. We were told to get into pairs.

“Oh, oh. (Y/N), please go with me.” About ten different people asked at the same time. Feeling a bit selfish, I decided to just go with Josh. Most of the guys looked upset, but the girls (*cough* Elizabeta *cough* *cough*) gave me a slightly devious look. It was only when Elizabeta began to make kissing faces at us when Josh's back was turned I understood what they saw – Josh and I were a couple. I had to stifle a laugh at the absurd notion, only to remember that they didn't know that we were siblings. These were the pairs:

Elizabeta and Erika, Michelle and Francis, Anri and Arthur. Sofia was with a girl that I had never met. She had long platinum blonde hair going down her back, tied back with a blue bow . She looked as if she could be her sister. That's when I remembered that Ivan and Sofia did have a younger sister. Curious, I decided to ask Sofia about it later.

Starting our cupcakes, Josh began to notice my quiet demeanour and I knew that he was going to interrogate me after school.

Anyway, we had decided to do classic chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate chips and vanilla and chocolate butter-cream icing. I know, fancy. We took our time making the cupcake batter while swaying along to the 80's music our teacher put on in the background. It made a few people stare at us, but we didn't mind. It was nice to just relax and feel the weight of stress lifted from my shoulders. Suddenly I felt a soft, but forceful, nudge on my shoulder – making me fall onto Josh who was adding the choc chips.

“Oh, sorry. Let me... Um, I'll just... If you let me...” We both babbled whilst trying to untangle ourselves from one another. We ended up giggling lightly whilst girls either “awed” or glared hatefully at me and the boys looked extremely jealous of Josh – looks like they all think of us as a couple.

We were finally able to stand up again with no broken bones or fractured limbs. We finally finished the cupcakes and popped them in the oven. That left us 30 minutes of the lesson to wait around – we were going to make the icing and decorations tomorrow, in our second HE lesson. That's when we heard a small cry of annoyance.

“Bugger, how did I manage to mix up the sugar and salt?” Arthur cursed. Anri was hiding a laugh badly whilst Francis just made the the scene an opportunity to goad him.

“Ohonhonhon, Looks like you 'ave failed again with your cooking. You should just give up.” He smirked. This made Arthur's face heat up in embarrassment and he turned to face Francis with a hateful look on his face.

“How dare you, you wanker. Just because I'm not as stuck up as you doesn't mean that I fail at every sort of cooking.”

“Oh, is zhat so?” Arthur growled in annoyance – it was at this time that the teacher had decided to leave the classroom to do “other business”.

“I will not stand for you constant interference in my life any longer. Why don't you go back to falling and drunk driving?”

“Ohonhon, shows what you know. It is not drunk driving if you're only drinking wine.” How did this have anything to do with the previous conversation. It carried on until the teacher walked back in the room and had to physically separate them. But, of course, Francis had to say one last thing.

“Per'aps you should visit Oliver at his cupcake bakery to get some tips.”

“What, I'm not going anywhere near that hell hole. Plus he's a freak.”

I knew who they were talking about. Oliver – a British man with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes – had owned “The Cuddly Cupcakes” bakery for about ten years. I remember as a child visiting the shop after school with my mum, and how my parents would also order a special giant cupcake for my birthday. The shop was coloured in pastel colours (mainly pink and blue) and had swirls of the opposite colour painted on them. Oli was, to say the least, a bit weird – but that's why I found him so fun.

By good luck, the bell went for the next lesson so we could forget the English and Frenchman's argument.

Maths was becoming a routine for me. Sit with Alfred, do his worksheet, maybe (and I mean maybe) gossip with Erika, and try to avoid Alfred getting uncomfortably close to me. I was worse today, but that may have been because of the previous events. At least with Alfred, time seemed to speed up (so a 50 minute lesson felt like 20 minutes).

Break was basically the girls surrounding me protectively whilst the Bad Touch Trio (AKA the BTT, or more specifically, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio) tried to aggravate one of us. But when I say “they” I mean Gilbert; And when I say “one of us”, I mean Elizabeta. All in all a pretty normal break.

On the other hand, I noticed Josh, Brad and Bobby glancing at me every now and then – I knew what was going to happen when I got home. Time to execute mission avoid interrogation...


	20. The Guys Point of View (Part 2)...

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) POV:  
(Y/N) is so funny – she tries to ignore me vhen ve're in homeroom, but zhere's no denying zhat I am totally awesome! Vhen she played zhat hit in gym as vell, vow she can vhack zhat ball hard. She's gonna need to teach me how to do zhat – it may come in handy vhen defending myself against Elizabeta.

Vhen my big bruder took me to zhe park (or should I say zhat I invited myself?) I vas happy to see (Y/N) zhere as vell. Vhat made zhat day even more awesome vas zhat Gilbird showed up UND, get zhis, (Y/N) digged him. Oh yeah, Score anozher point for me.

Heracles Karpusi (Greece) POV:  
I woke up to a girl gently waking me up. When I saw the time, I couldn't help but practically RUN out of the classroom – If I'm late for the second time this week, I'll get a detention for sure. Turns out that this new Girl ( (Y/N) I think) was in my class and sitting next to me as well. She seemed kind of distant with me at first, but I think that it's because I didn't thank her.

At least I have her in Geography as well as History. I have to admit that she is pretty, but that damn Turkey also thinks that. So now I have to be on my guard the whole time... Damn him!

Alfred F. Jones (America) POV:  
Whenever I need help, the little heroine is there to save the day – I don't think that I could get through maths otherwise. I try to sneak glances at her and I even tried to get my arm around her. Unfortunately, she always moves at the wrong time (at least the dudette doesn't suspect anything just yet).

When I fell asleep that one time (and accidentally hit her head), she was so forgiving – I don't think that she even remembers anymore! And then her at baseball... No one is able to hit my fastball (and I mean no one). But the fact that she did, AND got an “Out-Of-The-Park” makes her so amazing in every way. Oh, I could talk about her all day...

Arthur Kirkland (England) POV:  
Wow, (Y/n) is so beautiful – like a flower in the spring... No I need to stop thinking about her. She's so kind and funny a well – she doesn't criticise my cooking either. That bloody frog – he has to make me look bad in front of her. In English as well, when she asks for help, of course I'm going to help her. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. But why do I get nervous when she's close to me... damn it, why did I stutter?

It also doesn't help that my cousin Alfred intervenes with everything. Why did he have to say that? “I will eat your soul”? Real mature, Alfred. Darn, she was laughing at me as well. Stupid American.

Feliciano Vargas (Italy) POV:  
(Y/N) is-a so fun to-a be with, she doesn't get upset-a when I-a spin her around, either. Why-a does Ludwig get angry with-a me? I mean, she doesn't mind it-a so everyone can be-a friends. It was also really cool-a that she got to-a sit at our table as well-a. Kiku seemed to-a really get along with-a her since they-a both like anime. I hope that-a she will sit with-a us again.

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) POV:  
It vas nice to know zhat (Y/N) vas in my biology class – however, If she's vith Erika, zhen she'll probably sit vith her und Basch. At least I got to see her vhen I vas out valking zhe dogs – I never zhought zhat she vould own such large breeds of dogs. At least she vasn't angry at Aster for jumping on her. I seem to feel more clam around her, especially if my dogs are zhere as well. If only Gilbert and Feliciano didn't get on my nerves so much zhen I could be a bit more open tovards her – but maybe I shouldn't even zhink about it. I just need to zhink about school for zhe moment.

Matthew Williams (Canada) POV:  
In Geography, (Y/N) came over to my desk. I guess she just wanted to sit near the back for this lesson. But what was so amazing was that she actually came and sat next to me. Not only that, but she also saw me, took notice of me and held a conversation with me. I tried to sneak a few glances at her – her personality is so fun and loving... and that smile. *sigh* That smile could brighten up anyone's day. She was even kind enough to help me after Tracy didn't notice me and knocked me over. Maybe there is someone who will see me ...

Ivan Braginski (Russia) POV:  
The French teacher, Mr Queré I think his name was, asked if I could help a student with Russian – I was shocked to say the least. Usually, I would have to sit in my English language class for a boring 50 minutes, three times a week. Now, though, I can actually speak to someone in my own tongue. When he came to my class with the new kid, I was sure it was going to be some little kid (maybe a bit like Raivis), but I wasn't expecting a girl about my age standing there looking a bit awkward. I guess she must be intimidated – just like everyone else.

She's actually really sweet – I learnt that her name is (Y/N) and she wasn't nervous after all. She's also a really fast learner – we were able to cover a whole lesson on greetings in 30 minutes. Lets see if she'll remember it now, da?

What makes this girl even more amazing is that she came and sat with me at break (nobody's ever done that). Everyone seemed to notice that too, but she didn't pay any attention to it. When Sofia came over a bit later, she told me to be nice to her. Of course I would be – someone that kind deserves kindness as well. I can't wait until our next lesson together.

Basch Zwingli (Switzerland) POV:  
Erika has been speaking of the new girl lately – frankly I don't find anything amazing about her. It was only until biology that I got to meet her. I'll admit that she seems kind and she's a bit pretty7, but I need to concentrate on school work. It also seems that Erika has been invited over to her house – I'll get to know her better before letting her go.

Antonio Hernández Carriedo (Spain) POV:  
Lovino is so mean to (Y/N). He didn't even give her a chance to explain. At least she was able to show him what I had said when we were playing baseball. Even after what he had said to her, though, she still was polite and forgiving. She is just too cute for her own good.

Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) POV:  
When Matthias introduced us, I was wondering how we were going to do drama – yet she was able to find something for everyone. She was also a bit funny when we were acting it out. I wonder if I'll get to work with her in music as well?

Matthias Densen (Denmark) POV:  
Anri was with the new girl so I thought that our group could introduce ourselves. I have to admit, that chick is hot. She also can act her part really well. I can't wait to play something with her in music – I hope that she has the same music taste as me...

Lukas Thomassen (Norway) POV:  
When we were first introduced, I didn't think much of her since we had just met (although my little brother did seem to have an interest in her). It was that evening that I saw her again, though. She thought that I would hurt her. I know that she didn't see me until afterwards – what on earth was she doing at this time of night? Yet she still trusted me even though she didn't know who I was until I let her go.. It kind of makes me want to look after her more now. Maybe we'll be in more classes together.

Emil Steilsson (Iceland) POV:  
(Y/N)... She seems really kind and funny. She's also really pretty. I want her to be in our group all the time now – If only Lukas didn't interrupt me when I was asking her. Stupid “brother”...

Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) POV:  
I didn't get to speak with (Y/N) as much as I would have liked to, but she seemed so happy and funny – she didn't mind making changes to our performance so that we could all get into character. She is so thoughtful... and beautiful. If there are such things as angels, then (Y/N) must be one.

Kiku Honda (Japan) POV:  
It was nice that (Y/N)-san was abre to sit with us one runchtime. But I was shocked to find out that she also enjoyed reading manga and watching anime. It was when she mentioned “Attack On Titan” that I rearry perked up. I've never been this excited before – someone I can finarry tark to about anime!!! She arso respects my personar space which makes her seem even more considerate. I hope I can see her in other ressons.

Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano) POV:  
Antonio kept on-a talking about this-a girl as if she was a goddess or-a something. But when I-a met her, she was-a nothing special. I mean she's-a cute, but I-a don't think that she can do-a anything amazing...

I-a take that-a back – hitting Alfred's fastball was-a incredible. If only Antonio wasn't-a pushing me to speak to-a her, then I would have apologised in my-a own time. Wait, she-a speaks Italian, damn-a you Tomato bastard!

Francis Bonnefoy (France) POV:  
Mademoiselle (Y/N) acts too mignon (1) for her own good. Gilbert also acts in a silly way – he always wants to be the centre of attention (I'm amazed zhat (Y/N) can ignore him so easily). Home Economics was hilarious as well. Annoying zhat black sheep is too easy – and (Y/N) seemed to enjoy zhe teasing. But looks can be deceiving. However, I'm sure zhat I wasn't zhe only one notice that she seems to be with Josh an awful lot (I wonder what stage of zheir relationship zhey're in).

Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) POV:  
OMG, when the new girl walked, I couldn't believe my eyes. What's a hot chick doing with that jerk Heracles? All I need to do is get him to back off from this (Y/N) and then get more classes with her. Nothing can go wrong.

 

(1) Cute


	21. Living it Up...

Here's the song for Music ~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96MiYk9VYvc

Your POV:

After break, I felt a bit pumped up for music. Today we would be able to actually practice (even if it sounded horrible to start with). I think Michelle could sense my excitement and nudged me playfully with a smile spread cross her face.

Come to think of it, everyone in our group was excited about starting the song – all but Roderich. If anything, he was sulking by his piano whilst the rest of us tried to tune our instruments. It was about ten minutes in when I had enough and went over to him to have a “chat”.

“What's up with you?” I asked in a casual way.

“I can't do zhis song. It's not right!” He exclaimed.

“Can't... or won't?” This question got to Roderich. He tensed visibly as I looked down at him – he also refused to look me in the eye. I decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him, unless...

“Wow, who woulda thought that you of all people would give up so easily on a piece of piano music.” He immediately turned his head to me and held a shocked/angry facial expression. I smirked on the inside (so this was the way to get him to work?).

“How dare jou! Zhis isn't music, it's just loud noise. How do jou expect me to play somezhing like zhis?”

“If you take away the rock instruments, then you're left with just plain old piano – a beautiful piece of piano, at that.” I retorted. This stuck to him even more than my previous answers. “If you simply refuse to help us, then I will just tell the teacher that you can't work with us.”

Then I walked away. I wasn't going to babysit a spoiled brat. The rest of us began to practice on our tabs or vocals, whilst Roderich continued to stare at the sheet music on the stand in front of him. About ten more minutes passed by before I heard very faint piano music behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the stubborn Austrian practice the right hand of the song. I smiled internally as I continued with the guitar.

The rest of the lesson was pretty simple – we all practised our parts (and this time I mean all). At the end of the lesson, I was about to leave with the rest of the girls, but was stopped by a certain someone. With a light blush on his face and eyes downcast, Roderich cleared his throat.

“I'm, um... I'm sorry for being so stubborn before. Jou're right. I should have just focused on my part and not anyone else's.” I felt a bit shocked that he actually apologised, but I also thought that he wasn't used to apologising, either. His blush had increased largely by the time he was finished and Elizabeta was looking gob-smacked behind me.

“No problem. Just make sure that you practice your part, OK?” I gave a small smile at him and his blush seemed to increase again. I then turned back to the girls and waved back to him as we made our way to gym. As I looked over at the girls, they all looked unusually calm – all except Elizabeta. She had a slight frown etched on her forehead. As we separated into the two groups (gym and not), I decided to confront her.

“I've never seen Roderich apologise for anything – even if he's in the wrong. And he never gets flustered like that...” That's when it dawned on me.

“Do you like him, Lizzie?” She blushed slightly before nodding. I see, I thought, She's jealous of me because he's acting weird.

I told her that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend yet – so I wasn't going to steal her crush. Her lips turned upwards slightly at my statement and she looked at me apologetically. We left the conversation at that. When we arrived at gym, we found out that today we'd be doing Soccer. Again we were put into two teams but some people had sit out at a time. On my team were: Feli, Lovino, Yao, Ludwig, Alfred and Erika. Feli was really pumped up for the game and was bouncing around his brother like a little lamb.

“Ve~ It-a will be so fun to-a play football again, won't it-a Fratello (1)?” He asked Lovino excitedly. Lovino just “hmph”ed and looked away. That's when I came over to the group and immediately Feli picked me up and spun me around. I just giggled since it was now a standard greeting – to be honest, I was surprised that he could even pick me up.

And so Soccer began and our group planned out our strategy. It ended up with Yao, Ludwig and I on defense and the Vargas brothers and Alfred on offense. We ended up winning 3-1 against the opposite team and we celebrated by jumping up and down – that is, Alfred, Feli and I. I suddenly stopped when I saw Jacob heading towards me with a serious look on his face. I began to panic and pulled Erika and Elizabeta along with me to the changing rooms. I think that they understood my predicament and didn't complain.

Luckily Jacob didn't wait outside the changing rooms for us, meaning that we three could rush off to the cafeteria without too much trouble. I literally tried to stay hidden for the whole of lunch – much to the girls amusement. I was able to sneak away at the end of lunch as well, but I had to go alone since none of the other girls had the same lesson as I.

Just keep looking forward, I'll survive the day somehow...

 

(1) Brother


	22. The Life of a Ninja

One thing that I forgot about my next subject (Physics) is that Jacob was in that class – meaning that it would be about ten times harder to avoid him until after school. Thankfully, I arrived at class about two minutes after him – meaning that I could choose a seat far away from him.

Looking around the room, I saw Matthew sitting at the back again on the left hand side of the room. And then about two seats away from him, I saw Ivan staring at his desk with an unreadable look on his face. And it just so happened that the seat in between the two of them was empty – Score! Heading over to the two boys, I gently tapped both of them on the shoulder, gaining both of their attention.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” I asked innocently. Both of them seemed quite shocked that I had wanted to sit at the back with them rather than with anyone else. Still, they nodded gently and made sure that I could get into my seat. The whole lesson was quite silent until we were told to “work with the people around us” to create an poster. 

“So what are we going to for the poster?” I asked with a grin on my face. The subject was static electricity.

“How about we do a cartoon strip, da?” Ivan suggested. The three of us agreed and we began choosing who was going to do what.

“I-I can write out t-the annotations, i-if you want.” Matthew asked, stuttering the whole way. I nodded and got Ivan to start making nots about each comic strip. I would be drawing the diagrams and Ivan would add colour or additional detail. Afterwards, Matthew would add the annotations. It turned out very well (considering we only had thirty minutes to complete it and we spent about twenty minutes briefly going over the information).

As we were handing in the mini projects, I saw Jacob give me a worried look before heading to his next lesson – what was up with that? Did someone already tell him? Or is he worried that I'm angry at him? Or maybe all or none of them...

“It was nice to work with you today (Y/N). I'll see you tomorrow, da?” I heard Ivan say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded at him. Matthew came up to me next.

“D-do you want to w-walk with me to geography, (Y/N)?”

“Of course.” I said, my smile widening. It felt nice that I had made so many friends in such a short space of time. The walk to geography was silent, but not the awkward kind. It was peaceful and we enjoyed the peace before I ended up being bombarded by two men as soon as we walked through the door.

“(Y/N), You prefer my company more right?” Heracles asked in a slightly panicky way. I was about to ask what he was talking about when he was pushed out of the way by his frenemy.

“No way, (Y/N) likes me more so she's going to sit with me today.” I hadn't been officially introduced to this man but I knew that his name was Sadiq. He had dark brown hair and a slight beard. I couldn't see what colour his eyes were since he was wearing a simple white mask.

I quickly untangled myself and held my hands up in a surrendering fashion. I glanced over to Matthew and gave him a silent apology – to which he smiled gently at.

“Okay, you two. I don't want to end up started another war from what I say but...” I took a deep breath, “I've known Heracles for longer but I don't think that it matters whose company I prefer, or whatever, as long as were all friends, right?” My last statement sounded extremely unsure but it was all I could think of without (hopefully) offending them both.

They both thought about it, glanced at each other and then back at me.

“Alright, (Y/N). You're right.” The lazy Greek finally replied. I let out a sigh that I had been unintentionally holding. At that, I was practically forced to sit between the two males in order to avoid argument.

I got to know the two of them a little bit better; Sadiq was interested in finding new fashions and Heracles was “the world's biggest fan of cats” (as Sadiq had put it). It was a 'fast' lesson for me and I was able to get out quite easily when the bell went.

I hurried to the car only to find the three of them waiting for me. I took a deep breath and decided to stay quiet until we got home.

Jumping into the back-seat of the car (Brad had already called shotgun), I smiled and motioned for Josh to get going. As we were pulling away, I saw Jacob open his mouth to ask me something, but I beat him to it.

“So, how were your days, guys?” I asked in an upbeat manner. The boys exchanged strange looks before responding to me. I was able to keep the façade up until we reached the driveway of our house. That was when the boys began to corner me and I began to get nervous. Not because of the closeness of them – but because I knew that they were going to try and get out the info that they wanted. I made a mad dash for the door.

I heard the three of them calling my name as I began to find a hiding place. I raced for my room only to dive behind another room when I saw Brad rush to guard the door so that I couldn't get in. I cursed under my breath and sneaked out towards the kitchen and back door. If I could somehow climb in through my window then I could lock the door and avoid the whole situation.

I crept around, wary of any sounds – then I realised that the three guys weren't the only ones to worry about. Simba and Kovu. If they found me they would get excited and end up barking. I groaned internally and gently padded across the tile floor of the kitchen. The guys were upstairs, but I suddenly heard someone coming downstairs. Looking around, the only thing I could think of was hiding in the pantry.

Quietly opening the door, I squashed inside before gently shutting the door again – and just in time, too. Whoever it was came in and I heard them putting the kettle on. If it was Josh, I was screwed since he puts a butt-load of sugar in his coffee and the sugar was kept in the pantry. I only prayed that it was one of the other two.

Ever so slowly, I opened the door and peeked out – it was Josh. I pressed my body against the counter and tip-toed past him... until he began to turn around. I thought fast and moved around so that I was always facing his back.

I must have pushed the sugar to the back since Josh had to lean in completely to reach it. This gave me the chance to rush towards the back door. Luckily, the back door was around a slight corner so I hid until I heard Josh leave the room.

Next, I stealthily opened the door and rushed outside. I had already kicked off my shoes when I first came in the house, so now I was barefoot. I rushed to where my window was and thanked myself for leaving the window open slightly this morning. Climbing on top of the bins, I hauled myself up and onto another window ledge on the second floor. From there, I reached over and pulled myself in through the crack in the glass.

The ext part was tricky since I had to get to the door and lock it without Brad noticing. Heart beating out of my chest, I crept over the soft carpet and peeked out the door to see Brad sitting on the floor. Forgetting all stealth, I slammed the door and quickly locked it only to hear Brad curse loudly enough for the others to hear.

I sighed and flopped on my bed as I heard Josh bang on the door. I grabbed a bit of paper and I wrote a note saying:

Guys,  
I don't want to speak to you just yet but I will later this evening.  
Don't worry about me :)  
Just so you know – I climbed through the window and locked the door. And Josh, you should be more aware of your surroundings when getting the sugar ;)  
(Y/N) x

I passed it through the door and heard Bobby stifle a giggle when he read it. Afterwards, I heard them walk away (and down the stairs) after shuffling the note under again. I read the note:

Okay, We're just worried about you since you seemed off all day :) Love ya,  
Josh, Brad and Bobby xxx

I smiled and decided to nap for a while and forget my homework. Man, Hide-n-Seek is so stressful!


	23. The Explanation

After a couple of hours in my room letting the adrenaline in my body calm down, I decided to go and explain my actions to the guys. This was no easy task in itself – I had to think of an explanation that wouldn't get me attacked with hugs and hardcore protection, I had to get the confidence to go downstairs... heck, I had to get the confidence just to open the door!

But somehow, I was able to do it. I slowly walked through the halls of out house whilst taking deep breaths. 

'All I have to do is go downstairs and calmly explain everything,' I thought to my self. 'No big deal.'

As I rounded the corner of the living room, my confidence plummeted through the basement. The boys were sitting on the sofas, but when they saw me, I saw the look of worry in their eyes as ii tried to keep a steady breath.

I was immediately bombarded with questions from Josh and Brad (Bobby was being kind enough to simply let me explain... if I was able to, that is). After finally being able to shut them up, I took another deep breath and slowly began to explain.

Multiple times throughout the story, I could see my brother wanting to interrupt – but a good nudge in the ribs from Bobby's elbow quickly shut him up. I got to the part about being chased before Josh couldn't hold it in.

“This is why never let you go out on your own. You're vulnerable out there and I don't want my baby sister getting hurt.” He exclaimed. I merely sighed.

“You didn't let me finish. A friend from school saw me and helped me out so I was fine – I was also able to call the dogs back without any trouble so there's nothing to be worried about.” My brother only scoffed – maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

“You know you could always remember that (Y/N) isn't a little girl anymore.” Jacob intervened – oh, how he was my saviour at this moment. “And she seemed to handle herself just fine so I don't see why you're getting so mad.”

“B-but I-”

“If you want to support (Y/N), then give her some space. The fact that she even told us was big enough – so if she was in trouble, you don't think that she would call you?” I could just kiss Jacob right now (I wasn't, you know). The question really made my brother stop and think for a while. I somewhat felt guilty that we had to be so cruel to him just to make the point clear, but everything said was the truth. I would always call my brother if I was upset or scared, and he knew it.

After what seemed like a million years, Josh let out a heavy sigh and turned towards me once more. By now I was sitting on Bradley's lap while he hugged my waist.

“You're right... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so harsh... I was just so worried about you, and I didn't want you to get hurt again.” I nodded at his reply and them untangled myself from Brad's grip to give Josh a hug.

After about a minute or so of hugging each other silently, Brad and Bobby came and hugged us as well.

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face – I knew that the guys were now gonna be more wary of my nights out, but at least they understand me and know that I would always look to them for help.

The next morning came around pretty fast in my opinion, and I did my daily morning routine. On the way to school, the four of us sat in a comfortable silence whilst the cool breeze flew through our hair. I met the girls by the entrance and Erika and I walked happily to home-room.

Home-room went by smoothly (minus Gilbert accidentally tripping over his shoelace and hitting his forehead on a desk) so I headed to physics by myself. Again, I sat next Ivan and Matthew so that we could chat throughout the lesson.

Today, we had to work from a textbook so the class was a bit too quiet to talk too much. I kept seeing Josh sneak glances at me throughout the lesson – at one point I decided to give him a little wave – to which he smiled in return.

Physics dragged on for a while, but it finally ended so I could head to biology. I saw Basch walking on his way to the class so I decided to walk with him.

“Hey.” I said in an upbeat voice. He merely glanced at me from the side before returning the gesture with a small grunt. The walk to class was a little bit awkward since neither of us spoke (even when I tried to make conversation). I was grateful to see Erika already sitting in her usual space so we could speak.

Today we had to work in groups of four so that we could complete an experiment. I knew that the three of us would work together, so we just had to find someone else. That's when I noticed Ludwig sitting by himself again. I walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder – causing him to look up at me.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work in our group.” I asked. I saw the edges of his lips curl upwards ever so slightly before he nodded his head and stood to come and join us.

I think that we were quite lucky to have Ludwig and Basch in our group. We were able to get the experiment done in record time with no anomalies so we were able to sit and chat for a few minutes.

The bell went pulling us out f our world so we packed our bags and headed to the cafe. As always, we saw the rest of the gang surrounded by Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. I looked at Erika and we bot giggled.

I guess things are starting to look up again...


	24. What Culture We Have

All the way through break, I could see the girls giving me glances with slight smiles. I knew what they were thinking – my sudden change in demeanour meant that I was more comfortable (and the fact that I wasn't trying to hide helped).

By the time the bell went off, Gil and Elizabeta had fought on and off three times, Francis had earned a punch in the arm (thanks to Michelle), and Antonio had spilt his drink over the floor – all in all, a pretty uneventful break!

I went off to meet Ivan for my language lesson as the others went on there own ways. We smiled as we saw each other and made our way to the library – I was really hoping that we could just review our previous lesson since I was too tired to learn anything new.

“So, let's see what you remember, da?” I van asked as we sat down. Score!

“OK. привет, это приятно встретиться с вами (1).” I began. I van smiled as I spoke.

“Ты тоже. Меня зовут Иван (2).” He replied. I thought for a bit before continuing the conversation.

“Меня зовут (Y/N). как у вас сегодня дела? (3)”

“У меня все в порядке. И вы? (4)”

“Я хорошо, большое спасибо. (5)” I finished. My head was hurting but I was glad that I remembered most of it.

Ivan had his childish smile playing on his lips before he spoke again.

“I think that you are ready to move along, da?” He said cheerfully. I groaned internally but my head nodded nonetheless.

After what seemed like and agonising 50 minutes, I was finally able to start packing my bag... but not before Ivan handed me a slip of paper. I looked up at him curiously (to which he merely smiled at me) and then back at the paper. It read in big bold writing:

Homework: write a paragraph about yourself  
Due: Monday

This time, I groaned outwardly and banged my head on the desk I was sitting at. Ivan chuckled slightly at this and I softly glared at him for giving me the wretched stuff. He only gave me an apologetic smile before explaining.

“I have to give you homework since the teacher told me to, da?” I only pouted more. Who came up with homework???

I was about to say goodbye when Ivan asked me what I had next. It was art for me (YES!!!) so I would be with Sofia. Ivan's smile widened as he told me that we were in the same class – I smiled at that too.

As we walked up to the classroom, I saw Kiku, Yao, Emil, Tino and Sofia sitting there. I also saw another girl next to Sofia who looked strikingly similar to Sofia and Ivan – that must be Natalya, their sister.

She had long platinum blonde hair tied with a white bow. She also had Dark blue eyes and a slight frown on her face. However, as she saw Ivan in the doorway, it immediately disappeared – only to come back when she saw me walking with him.

She immediately stood up and walked over to us. I noticed the tall Russian stiffen as he noticed her. Sofia swiftly followed her with a beam on her face. The two sisters were complete polar opposites. Natalya stopped about a foot away from me and looked me up and down, her piercing eyes trying to intimidate me. In all honesty, I was slightly frightened of her look, but I held my ground.

“Big brother, why are you hanging out with this girl? You should be hanging out with me! She's not your girlfriend is she?”She ranted. Her last comment made me shocked. Even though I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, so what if he was mine? However, I held my tongue as Sofia and Ivan tried to calm her down.

“Natalya, this is (Y/N) who is learning Russian.” Ivan said as calmly as he could. I could see him forcing a smile on his face. The sibling simply looked at me for a brief moment before glaring again. She then spoke to me.

“Stay away from my brother. He is no one's, but mine.” I didn't react to her words – what's the point in fuelling the fire?

“Fine,” I responded. “But I still need to take a language so Ivan will still be my teacher.” And with that, I went to sit with Kiku and Yao.

The three siblings seemed to have a look of shock on their faces, but I wasn't going to worry about that.

I could kind of understand why Ivan was feeling nervous around his sister – a bit obsessive, wouldn't you think?

Anyway, I said hello to the boys before taking a seat next to them. I started thinking about the lesson ahead, like what kind of work we would do or what styles we would view/study.

Turns out that we were going to be looking at oil paints for this first term. After the first half hour that we spent painting whatever we wanted with the oil paints, I realised that Yao had made a beautiful painting of a Chinese style dragon. The vibrant colours were blended to perfection and the detail in the scales and brush strokes were incredible.

“这看起来令人惊讶，姚明。我希望我可以做这样的事情 (6).” I explained. He looked over and smiled.

“三江源，但你的画很漂亮太. (7)” He answered back. I looked at my painting warily. I had decided to do a single sunflower in an ash blue vase. It was still pretty basic and it wasn't very original, but it was getting there.

I gave him a look that said 'really?' before pulling a funny face. Kiku was watching us with an amused smile on his face. The three of us continued to chat whilst painting, but every now and then I would glance to see how Ivan was doing.

I saw Natalya gripping on to his arm tightly while he looked uncomfortable at the action. Though his smile was enough for his younger sister, it was clear that he was trying his best not to show irritation/fear/anger or whatever, emotion he was feeling on the inside. The eldest of the siblings, however, was smiling and doing her best to untangle her younger brethren. These actions only made Natalya angry and she literally hissed at the eldest one.

In contrast, Sofia merely continued her work and smiled all the same... However, her smile was different. Though it wasn't obvious, I could see the sadness brought to her eyes and how her lips twitched at Natalya's actions.

I wasn't about to say anything now, nut I did want to confront her about it later... maybe there was something that I could do for all of them.

 

Translations:  
(1) Hello, It's nice to meet you.  
(2) You too. My name's Ivan.  
(3) My name's (Y/N). How are you today?  
(4) I am well. And you?  
(5) I am good thank you very much.  
(6) That looks amazing, Yao. I wish I could do something like that.  
(7) Thank you but your painting is pretty too.


	25. Weekends Could be Better

The bell went for lunch and we all packed up our belongings. I said a quick goodbye to Kiku and Yao before rushing over to Sofia and her siblings. Two of the three smiled at me when I arrive – the other simply glared (guess who?).

“Hey Sofia, ready to go and meet the others?” I asked in a joyful voice. Sofia smiled widely and nodded. I then turned to Ivan. “See you next week.” He smiled as well and waved a little. Then the real challenge came – I turned to Natalya.

“You want to come and sit with us?” I offered. She blinked in surprise, her eyes wide in shock. I guess she doesn't usually sit with other people. I had a look of anticipation on my face as I waited for her reply. However, she returned to her usual glare before shaking her head roughly.

“I don't want to sit with the likes of you.”

OK. In all honesty, that hurt... BAD. But I continued to smile before saying a happy, “Alright-y then” and then turned away and began walking out of the class, Sofia following closely behind.

Throughout lunch, I contemplated why Natalya was so cold towards me. Was it simply because I was having Ivan as a teacher, or was it something different? My thoughts were stopped when Sofia gave me a gentle nudge with her elbow, about ten minutes from the end of our break.

“Hey, you alright?” she asked in a worried manner. I nodded with a small smile on my face and replied with “just thinking”. I could tell that she didn't buy it, but it probably wasn't the best time to bring up the subject. Five minutes passed and Sofia finally had the courage to as me.

“I'm fine,” I replied. “just thinking about why you seemed so upset when your sister was speaking to you.” That wasn't a complete lie. I did want to ask her that, but it wasn't what I was thinking at that exact moment.

“O-oh, well, um...” She hesitated for a long time before taking a deep breath and dropping her façade. I could see clearly the hurt on her face. She explained how the things that her sibling had said made her feel so bad about herself, yet how it was to be expected since she got it all the time from Natalya and how she deserved it. I frowned at this before lightly slapping her on the arm. Sofia looked even more confused as I stared directly into her eyes.

“Don't ever let anyone tell you that... EVER! You may not realise it, but you're very special and important to us.” I gestured to the rest of the group, who had now decided to listen to our conversation. “And your sister does love you, she just probably finds it hard to show it or tell you.”

After saying this, everyone nodded their heads at Sofia, and the said girl bowed her head in an ashamed manner. The rest of us nodded at each other and quickly surrounded her in full group hug. We heard her whispering soft apologies whilst we continued to hug her... only to have the bell go off and ruin the moment.

I was glad that a couple of the others had a lesson with her so she would feel better while I walked on to English with Erika.

Today in English, we had to work in groups of four, so Alfred, Arthur, Erika and I worked together (what a shocker!). We had to annotate a chapter on John Steinbeck's “Of Mice and Men”. In all honesty, I would have loved to have read the book in my own time, but now we have to annotate the chapters and say what the significance is, I absolutely loath this book. The also need to change the reading material as well.

Alfred ended up goofing off whilst Arthur tried to contain him by clamping his hand over the obnoxious American's mouth. To make matters worse, Alfred thought that it would be good idea to lick Arthur's hand... no, you didn't read that wrong!

“You tit! What the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur exclaimed whilst Alfred laughed yet again. Erika and I looked at each other before slowly backing away from the duo – if a fight was to break out, we would be no part of it.

The two ended up getting an after-school detention from disturbing the rest of the class. I felt sorry for Arthur since he was only trying to stop Alfred. So, on the way to Home Economics, he was glum to say the least. I began to hope that Francis would not goad him in this lesson... but alas, such things are not to come true.

“I see zhat your going to try again, mon amis (1)?” the Frenchman said. Arthur only grumbled under his breath before going to his station with Anri.

Josh and I were able to complete our cupcakes with 15 minutes spare, meaning that we could end up chatting. Our giggles filled the room while some of the guys narrowed their eyes at my brother. I wonder how long we could keep this act up?

I ended up eating about three of our cakes without even realising it, so I forcefully stopped myself from eating any more of them. Brad and Bobby would be furious if I didn't leave them any.

Josh and I headed out of school together after I said goodbye to all of my friends in the class. It was a peaceful walk until we heard a loud cry behind us.

“(Y/N), help me. Arthur is about to try and kill me.” Alfred screamed whilst hiding behind me. I sighed – so much for peaceful. I turned around to look at Alfred, only to notice that he was panting and had a light layer f sweat on his forehead. I sighed again and shook my head.

“You do realise that it was your own fault for making Arthur angry, right? I mean, licking someone's palm isn't the most efficient way to gain friends.” I said in a calm voice. That's when we heard Arthur...

“Where are you, you git?”

Instead of answering me, Alfred turned on his heels and ran for the exit as fast as he could. When Arthur came past, I only continued walking whilst pointing in the direction he went – he brought it on himself.

We FINALLY got to the car, where the other two were waiting for us and we raced off to our house. Now I could finally relax at home for the weekend...

Wait...

Oh no...

I HAVE HOMEWORK!!!!!!

 

Translations:  
(1) My friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey guys, the week is finally finished :D Now we can actually move on with the storyline – I just wanted to see what your first week would be like :P Hope you stay tuned and are enjoying the story, Eviejeeves xxx


	26. Weekend Rocks!

I woke up on the Saturday at 11:00 in the morning, only to start panicking about school. I rushed around getting dressed and soon flew down the stairs so I could grab some breakfast – it was only when my brother inquired me about where I was heading that I realised it was Saturday. I slowed my actions and stared into a space whilst contemplating about what an idiot I am. Josh merely laughed whilst Brad stifled his giggles and Bobby came over to hug me (even if he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face).

I slowly went into the kitchen and decided that I might as well make a cooked “breakfast” for myself and Bobby – no way am I going to make some for my brother and that other clown after they had blatantly laughed at me.

I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream – what a healthy “breakfast”. I made 4 pancakes since they were quite large and I then walked into the living room with two plates of the fresh goodness.

Brad and Josh had eager looks on their faces, but they immediately dropped when I handed one plate to Bobby and sat down with the other one. The looks on their faces were priceless – ones of pure shock and sadness. Now if anyone else had that face, I would have felt sympathy for them, but they're my brothers, so I don't care. In fact I did exactly what they did to me. It was only when they came over begging (literally on their knees in front of me) that I decided to make more pancakes for them.

After our brunch I decided that I would get as much homework as I could out of the way. I wanted to have tomorrow free so that I could do whatever I wanted. *cough* sleep *cough**cough*.

I started with some maths since I thought that I could get it over and done with, and luckily it only took 45 minutes. Next on my list was Russian. Since I had the lesson on Monday, I thought that it would be better to do it now than face the consequences from Ivan. That homework also took me a hour.

By this time, I was exhausted and I left my work desk and flopped onto my bed whilst resting my eyes. I stayed like that, only moving my hand to pet my dogs' heads. They had decided to join me about five minutes after finishing my homework.

What felt like hours, I stayed in that position, only to hear my phone call me with a text message. Gently moving so as to not disturb the two fluff-balls over my legs, I reached for my phone which was on my dresser. It was an unknown number, so I was cautious to open it. However, it read:

Ciao, (Y/N)  
Ludwig gave me your number so I thought that we could meet up this afternoon, around 4 at the park.  
Ludwig told me you had dogs so you should bring them.  
Oh, it's Feli by the way :)

I laughed at Feli's silly way of texting – is it normal for him to explain something first before giving his name? I texted back yes before adding if some friends could come. I was meaning Josh, Brad and Bobby, but I wasn't going to mention that Josh was my brother. Feli quickly replied a yes, so I checked the time – it was 3:15 pm so 45 minutes to get to the park.

I rushed about making sure that I was in something nice but comfortable before jumping down the stairs to see if the others wanted to come. Josh, as always, seemed suspicious of who these guys were but the other two were down for it.

“You know,” I started. “I could have just gone by myself without asking you, so you should be thankful to me.” Josh sighed and (slightly reluctantly) agreed.

We headed for the park at 5 to 4 so that we wouldn't be the first ones there... hopefully. And, thankfully, that plan worked – Kiku, Ludwig, Feli and Romano were waiting there. I handed Simba's leash to my brother, who was also holding Kovu.

Feli caught sight of me and ran up to me before twirling me around like he always does.

“I'm-a so glad that-a you could make it.” He said happily. The others looked over and they softly smiled – even Lovino. However, as soon as I looked at him, the smile dropped and he went back to his normal facial expression.

The four of them then noticed the trio with me and looked confused, until Feli smiled again and motioned for them to come and say hello. Ludwig's dogs, who were now off their leashes, came bounding over to Simba and Kovu before chasing each other in an amusing manner. I could tell that the boys wanted to be off theirs, so I released them to go and play in the park whilst the eight of us wandered around, chatting about menial things.

We spent about three hours in the park, so we ended up playing a few games with the dogs – namely, Feli tried to beat the dogs in a race to a tree about 10 metres away, but ended up giving up about half way due to exhaustion. We also played Frisbee between all of us and the dogs – I could have sworn that the dogs were better at it than us.

When we said goodbye, I began to realise how much Kiku had come out of his shell (but he was still very personal space conscious).

We got in and all the guys, including the dogs, fell onto the sofa or the rug while I went into the kitchen to get a drink. I leant on the counter top whilst waiting for the kettle to boil for a nice herbal tea. I smiled at the memories I had gathered over the past week and this weekend. I now have a lot of new friends and I've been able to hang out with them a lot so I felt safe with them.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed slowly and peacefully. I went to bed that night felling tired but happy – I cannot wait to see everyone next week...


	27. Bring It On

It's now been a couple of weeks into the semester and I can't really tell if I enjoy school or hate it to pieces. I mean, it's school so I going to hate the work I have to do and everything. But being able to see everyone each day helps me to get through the year – one week at a time.

Now it's Monday, and I'm walking to class alone since Erika is at a dentist appointment. Why would she have an appointment this early? Oh well, not my business. Anyway, the first few lessons are gonna be lonely since I don't see any of the girls until break. At least Alfred can keep me awake in maths and then I have Ivan in languages.

I enter homeroom and try to get to my claimed seat... but not before Gilbert decides to wrap his arm around my neck and rub his knuckles on my head viciously.

“Hey, frau, did jou have a good veekend?” He asked before laughing loudly. I pushed myself away whilst smiling as I patted my hair back into place.

“Yeah it was good – minus all the homework that the teachers gave out.” I mainly muttered he last bit to myself, not caring if he heard or not. “What about you? Your weekend as awesome as you always claim?”

“Kesesesese, Na sicher (1)!” He exclaimed. We spent the rest of homeroom talking about our weekend (I guess I'm not as lonely as I think). But every once in a while, I felt someone staring at me. As I searched the classroom, I noticed Heracles' sleeping form slumped over a desk and a few boys playing cards in a corner of the room. Then I saw who it was...

Tracy.

She stared at m-- no, scratch that. She glared hatefully as I listened to Gilbert's anecdotes, one right after the other. I raised my eyebrow at her after she kept looking at me. However, my response was simply her sticking her nose in the air.

I didn't think about it any further, so I paid attention to Gilbert as we ended up laughing so hard that we were holding our stomachs and the whole class gave us odd looks.

As I left for maths (and after I woke up the Greek sleeper), Tracy came over to me and pushed me harshly into the corridor and onto the floor. Since I was the last one out of the class, no one really saw, except the few people during lesson change-over. I stood up, brushed off any dust that was stuck to the black hoodie I had decided to wear, and then turned around with an irritate look on my face. I didn't want to start a fight, but I wanted to show that I was tired of this girl's snobby-ness.

“I know what you're doing – I said it before, but I'll say it again. You can't just go around trying to get every guy to fall in love with you. Do you know what that makes you? It means that you're a big fat whore!”

My irritated look had now left and I stared at her with dull eyes.

“Say something!” she screamed at me. I simply turned away, I knew that the sarcastic comments I had flying around my head weren't of any use right now – it would only make matters worse. However, Tracy seemed to have other plans.

She grabbed my pony tail (A/N unless you have short hair) and yanked it hard. I hissed quietly, so as to not gain any attention from the already onlooking students. I then turned around fast and jabbed her in the stomach , karate style. She doubled over as I began to sort out my hair and then turned away. I knew that she wasn't hurt badly, but she began to make a fuss, saying how she vowed to get her revenge...

OK, maybe not those exact words.

I must have had a scowl on my face because, as I entered the classroom to maths, Alfred looked slightly worried, slightly scared of me. I sat down in silence as I copied out the work. I could see Alfred sneaking glances at me before sighing loudly enough for me to hear.

“Okay, dudette, what happened?” He asked out of the blue. I turned to face him, but then looked back at my paper. Tracy just had to make me feel so upset about everything. Was I really just trying to get people's attention? Was I jus--

“Hey, (Y/N) listen to me. I want to help out.” My thoughts were interrupted as Alfred had a concerned frown creased along his brow. I didn't want to feel like I was just needing attention. So I simply said...

“I'll tell you after class.” before continuing my work. This seemed to satisfy Alfred for a while but I knew that he would end up interrogating me as soon as we stepped out of the room.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Maths ended and the time came to answer Alfred's many questions.

“Tracy was just being mean to me and I just didn't want to lose my temper to you.” I stated simply.

“What did she say?” There's that famous line again.

“She said I was trying to get everyone's attention by sucking up to them.” The face on Alfred looked horrified yet sad at the same time. Was he pitying me? Was he trying to not show what he really thought? I didn't know anymore. Any gut feelings that I had were being doubted thanks to that blonde haired baka. Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug. Luckily there weren't any students on the stairway right now, and Alfred being a couple of inches taller than me, so no-one saw the slight blush creeping onto my face.

“Don't ever let anyone tell you that (Y/N). You're our friend and we spend time with you and have a good laugh because we want to be your friends and you're super funny, and cool, and fun, and...” He kept listing any adjective that came to his head (even though I was sure that some weren't even actual words). I soon felt ashamed that I had doubted everyone's friendship towards me and hang my head in shame.

It was at this point that the five minute warning bell went off and students began streaming through the stair way. Alfred had let go of me and began walking in the same direction as me.

“And you don't need to worry about what anyone else thinks, (Y/N). Because you mean a lot to us.” He then whispered something that I couldn't make out.

“Hm?” I asked in a confused manner.

“O-oh, nothing.” He said quickly. “Anyway, my class is this way. I'll see you later, dudette. And you'll be sitting on our table today.” He shouted from behind him. I giggled and smiled lightly before heading to the library to meet Ivan.

 

 

Translations:  
(1) Of course


	28. The Plot...

Soon it was break time... and you have no idea how long I was waiting for this. I just felt drained and tired throughout Ivan's lesson, so I couldn't concentrate properly. As I was walking to the cafeteria to meet the girls, I noticed a certain blonde following me “stealthily”. And when I say “stealthily” I mean ducking behind a locker every time I turned around – even though I could here her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

In order to outmanoeuvre her, I took several turns before heading into the girls bathroom. She stopped herself from coming in, so I knew that she would pounce on me as soon as I left. Only problem is, she forgot that this particular bathroom had two exits (for fire safety, you know).

I left casually as I continued my way to the cafe, only to here a slight curse from around the corner. Looks like she remembered. I was soon fast walking to keep out of her eye sight as well as get to the others before a fight broke out. Luckily, I did.

I took my seat with the others whilst noticing Tracy walk through the double doors of the now noisy cafeteria. A slight smirk made its way onto my face... and Elizabeta noticed.

“What are you so smug about?” she asked in a light-hearted manner. I merely nodded my head towards the fuming girl, now ready to bite off someone's head.

The girls began giggling along with me as I recounted what had happened. As per usual, the BTT joined us as we continued to discuss anything and everything. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Tracy had now spotted me, but wasn't advancing. Probably because I was in a large group and she didn't have any of her 'friends' with her.

The rest of the day passed without a problem, however, I felt a storm brewing. Tomorrow wasn't going to be as easy as today, so I had to be on my guard.

By the time I got home and completed the few pieces of homework I had received, I was ready to raise my white flag and surrender to the sweet bliss of my mattress. However, my stomach disagreed heavily. I was glad that one of the boys were on dinner duty (and it was already done), so I grabbed a plate before heading back upstairs to watch a movie.

I remember finishing my food, but about half way through the movie I blacked out. It was only when I heard the light creak of my door that I realised that I had fallen asleep – and it was only 7:30!

I heard a light chuckle before the TV was shut off, the main menu's gentle music silenced suddenly with a ping. The plate on my still-folded legs was gently removed and placed onto my bedside cabinet. I then felt my legs being untangled and my body picked up briefly before being placed down again. It was only when I felt the covers being pulled over me that I started to drift off again.

I fell into a deep slumber, but not before I felt a large hand gently ruffle my hair and three simple words being whispered to me:

“I love you.”

~~~ Time Skip to the morning ~~~

The next morning, I woke up about an hour before I had to leave for the hell-hole, so I took my time getting dressed. I had decided to where my black skinny jeans and a dark red tank top underneath a white hoody. I had decided to leave my hair down rather that make it into an intricate braid after seeing my lethargic features in my bathroom mirror.

Heading downstairs for breakfast, I was greeted by a smiling Josh who looked very pleased with himself.

“Okay, what's up with you?” I questioned in a suspicious way.

“Oh, nothing. Just wondered if you slept alright.” he answered innocently. So he was the one who moved me last night! I just rolled my eyes and averted the question.

Breakfast consisted of toast and butter. Simple. I don't really know what else to say about that...

The whole morning felt like chaos in my eyes. Firstly, Tracy was trying to spread rumours about me in Tutor period (and I emphasise trying). Next was the slightly boring class of Geography, where I had to, on multiple time, wake up Heracles before the teacher asked him a question. It got even worse when we headed to history. Suddenly not sleepy at all, him and Sadiq decided to have a full on fight before they both received a detention from the teacher. Finally, Maths and English mainly consisted of Alfred cheering me up – yet at the same time, annoying me. It was especially hard work for me during English because Alfred had decided to annoy Arthur with no mercy.

It was only at lunch that I realised how bad the day was.

Since a few classes were let out early, we were able to get about three large rectangular tables and pull them so that they were next to each other. Then everyone piled in. all of our friends, our groups, our class buddies joined us at the table – and anyone who couldn't fit on found a stool and joined us anyway.

It was at this point that I felt that something was going to go wrong... like, insanely wrong.

My back facing the serving counters, I didn't notice a certain fake blonde making her way towards me. Feli, who was opposite me on the table was giggling to himself and didn't notice her either. It was only when I felt scorching heat on the nape of my neck and down my back that the table went silent.

“Oh, so terribly sorry bout that. I must have tripped.” Tracy said with sarcasm leaking from her thin lips. She held a smile that clearly showed her intentions, but no one dared to speak out of place.

I turned around to study myself before my eyes widened in horror. She obviously had chosen the tomato pasta bake for this particular reason – red sauce dripped awkwardly down my clear white hoody. Chunks of pasta and tomato were stuck in the hood, and the heat of the meal only added to the fever of my anger.

I saw a few of the guys and just about all of the girls on our tables ready to scream/complain/rip off that girl's head. I also saw my family trio start to get up to come over. By now the entire cafe was silent and in anticipation of what I would do next. This could only end badly.

“No, it's fine. It happens all the time and could happen to anyone... even if they're wearing 5 inch stilettos to school.” I said as calmly as I could. Tracy smirk soon turned to a frown as I continued smiling painfully at her. I already began to think of a revenge plot, and I knew that a few people would want to help me.

“Though, next time,” I continued. “Try to look where you're going. You seemed to have caught on a lot of attention. Or was that what you were hoping for?” I asked in a demonic way.

She merely smirked back at me and continued her way through the cafeteria and out the doors. In no time, the chatter started up again and the attention was off of us.

That is, for everyone else, but our tables.

Questions flew around asking if I was OK and if I needed them to take revenge. I merely shrugged it of before muttering under my breath darkly: “She will pay for ruining my hoody.”

I couldn't wear the stained hoody for the rest of school since it would only fuel my anger for 'her'. Sighing at the loss of my good and comfortable friend, I pulled the piece of cloth over my head. I was glad that it was still warm in September – I had been to countries where it was cold in the middle of July!

Due to my actions, my hair was left a bit messy and I had to quickly pull my tank top down in order to prevent anyone from seeing my belly. I then looked up at everyone and registered that it was the worst thing to do.

All of the guys were looking at me, multiple had blushes on their faces and some went as far to have minor nose bleeds. I immediately tried to cover myself while Elizabeta and Anri smacked the guys over their heads.

I couldn't have been more thankful for the bell that pulled us out of the embarrassing situation and I hurried away to my next lesson.

Oh gosh, I don't think that I can face any of them again... but I will and I'll have to suck it up. Let's just hope that no one mentions anything and forgets that it ever happened.


	29. The Revenge... Part One!

The awkward silence from our journey home was finally broke as I entered the kitchen to get a snack of some kind.

“What the hell happened today in the cafeteria?” Josh almost shouted at me in rage. Here comes the over-protective brother again. As I was explaining to him the happenings that came about earlier that day, saw his face grow red out of anger. It was only when I explained that I wanted to get revenge on her that his face softened for about two seconds – before changing into one of pure evil.

See, I told you that there would be people who would want to help me.

Anyway, it was at that moment that Brad and Bobby came into the room to get something, and their faces said a lot.

“OK, what are you plotting, Josh?” Brad asked with a frightened face. Josh only laughed making the two boys back away nervously. I shook my head at their behaviour and then explained everything once again to the two oblivious males.

“So what was your plan of action?” Bobby questioned. I thought for a bit.

“Well, I wanted to make her pay, but not something that will get me expelled or killed at the same time.”

The boys looked at each other before huddling in the corner of the room. When I tried to get closer, they stopped their whispers immediately and looked at me until I moved away from then.

I had been about half an hour before they disbanded and came over to me (who was watching Spongebob Squarepants, might I add). They sat down silently, not taking their eyes off of me. I started to get uncomfortable.

“So do I speak first or do you? I'm not sure how these things works...*” I stated before drifting off as they picked me up and ran up the stairs. I was then thrown on my bed as one of them shut the curtains, another locked the door, and the third switched of every single light (A/N no naughty thoughts now ;P). I tried to question what they were doing but they remained silent. I then tried to reach for my flash-light in my top drawer – only to realise that it was missing. As I began to search for the needed item, a light came from in front of me and I noticed all three guys surrounding my flash-light, the light source focused underneath their faces.

“(Y/N), daughter of (mum's/name) and (dad's/name) (L/N), you have been called here to discuss the matter of the demon you call 'Tracy'.” Josh projected in a loud and overly dramatic voice. I tried looking around the room, as if magically, someone would come and explain to me what on earth was going on.

“We have decided on a few options that you may wish to take, however, the choice is up to you alone.” Brad was the next one to speak. After that, Jacob brought out a bound pad of paper – holding it as if it were the most sacred thing on the planet. I'm telling you, I wouldn't be surprised if these guys had started some kind of Frankenstein, or something.

“Read through these carefully, and make your choice.” Josh continued. I cautiously took the pad from his hands and read over the page (as well as I could with no lights on).

There were ideas from whoopee cushion prank to clothes pegs prank to pouting hot chilli sauce over her head. I tried to stifle giggles at a few of them due to either 1) their ludicrousness or, 2) me imagining the look on Tracy's face if we went through with it. However, there was one plan in particular that stood out.

It required about more than five people to make it happen (meaning it was perfect for the four of us and anyone willing to join us) and it was almost like a combination of a few of the above things. It was named...

THE ULTIMATE PLAN!!!

Yeah, I know. They're not that creative.

So after a bit of tweaking to the plan and texting friends to see if they wanted to join us (about 99% was a definite yes), we set our plan into action.

~~~ Time Skip to Two Days ~~~

Here we are. 14 of us in total. Josh, Bradley, Jacob, Alfred, Yao, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Mathias, Elizabeta, Michelle, Anri and I. We met at the school gate. It was an intense and exciting day for all of us...

We went over our parts and the plan yesterday, but we needed to double check what we were doing. Luckily, the keenness of everybody allowed their memories to prevail.

Our plan started immediately. We all went to our tutors, but when Gilbert and I arrived we made sure to sit next to each other (along with Erika, of course). Tracy came in and smirked at me as she went to her seat at the front of the class.

A few minutes later, Gilbert's face turned to “horror” as he stared underneath the seat where Tracy was sitting. He then nudged a guy next to him and nodded his head in the same direction. That guy then did it to another, then he did it to another... until the whole class was staring at Tracy's chair. It was only until one guy was brave enough to shout it.

“Oh my GOD. There's a fiddle-back spider under Tracy's chair!” He screamed. The entire class went into panic and Tracy screamed at the top of her lungs whilst Gilbert, Erika and I (we had informed Erika about all of our plans) ran out of the classroom along with all of the other students. The teacher was trying (and failing miserably) to calm everyone down, but the frenzied students couldn't listen.

As for Tracy... well, she ended up passing out from shock in the corner of the classroom. In the end, two science teachers came in to help Tracy and gently capture the spider, only to inform everyone about the truth.

It was a fake.

The teacher was too tired and irritated to ask who it was, so the two of us went away scot-free. When we returned to the class, Tracy was pouting and a few of the other guys and girls laughed quietly to themselves due to her reaction.

Mission Spider Attack: Complete!

 

*If anyone knows where I got this from, then I love you X)


	30. The Revenge... Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just a heads up, I'm not doing the guys POV chapter any more since I'm hoping to do more alternate POV's :)

When it came to break time, Alfred and myself snuck into my tutor room and quickly placed about four packets of “Oreos” on on the tables of Tracy and her friends. We then hurried to the cafe to inform everyone on our brilliant plan. Tracy would find out what it was tomorrow.

The rest of the day actually continued normally – minus the exception that we all wanted to see how the pranks would turn out.

When lunch time appeared on the horizon, I received a text from Josh stating that I do NOT interfere with what was about to happen. This left me extremely confused. Was he going to do a prank without me knowing? Just what did he have up his sleeve?

I sat with the girls like normal, but paid attention to what the three boys were doing on the opposite side of the cafe. This is how the scene played out:

Brad called Tracy over to talk to him, and obviously, Tracy did – along with a flirty smile and her biting her lip suggestively. Brad then patted the seat next to him. Tracy obliged and sat down on the red plastic chair. You see, the cafeteria uses the same colour scheme as McDonald's (I have no idea why), so the chairs were different primary colours whilst the table was a gross grey slab.

I noticed how Josh and Bobby were also smiling as Tracy and Brad conversed. If it were any other situation, I would have felt disappointed with the three of them. However, my curiosity of the prank was enough for me to trust them completely.

After about five minutes, Tracy got up and left for the table that held her lap-dogs. It was only then that I stifled a wave of laughter.

Tracy had decided to wear and bright white miniskirt, that pretty much showed off her but-cheeks, along with a low cut, pink v-neck crop top and white sandals (now I know it's warm, but it's not July people, it's the end of September!). However, across the entirety of the skirt, which was almost a perfection of white before, was a large smear of red. At a glance, you would have thought that she was having a few... “lady problems”.

I nudged the others whilst holding my mouth. Soon, the laughter consumed our table and we were all holding each other up to make sure that we didn't fall off our chairs. It only got better when the BTT gathered around our table to see what was so funny.

“J-just look... at her s-skirt!” I exclaimed between bursts of giggles. Soon the three of the overgrown kids were rushing to other tables where their other friends sat.

Now, that stain wasn't there in the first place, so what did those three minxes do? I looked back over to my brother, when he slowly lifted something from underneath the table...

A ketchup bottle.

Of course! The red seat. The white skirt. I gave an approving thumbs up to the three of them before informing the others – but warning them to keep it quiet.

The rest of the day, Tracy was getting weird looks from almost everyone from the school. Since her friends had decided to stand in a line, none of them had noticed why they were getting odd stares. It was only when a teacher had decided to mention something to the group personally that a storm began brewing.

Tracy ran to the bathroom before the whole school heard a shriek. I swear that I saw the windows shake ever so slightly. She came out, tears staining her cheeks and her eyes puffy. If I were anyone else, I would have sympathised with her.

When I got home, I was showering the boys with luxurious gifts of affection... AKA cookies, brownies and hot chocolate.

“So what did you guys talk about?” I asked along with a sly grin.

“Oh, you know, asking if she had a boyfriend, her interests. Then she got really sappy saying that she was waiting for the perfect guy.” Bobby explained, him imitating the words that came from the girl'#s mouth. We all laughed freely and continued to make our plans.

A smile was plastered to my face when I fell asleep that night.

~~~ Time Skip to Tomorrow ~~~

I casually walked into tutor room with Erika beside me. She knew I had planned something, but she had yet to find out what exactly.

Sitting down with a slight smirk on my face, I watched the scenario.

Tracy and her three friends sat down before noticing that there were the “Oreos” on their desks. They cautiously opened them before smiling to each other a placing them in their mouths.

3... 2... 1...

Gagging was heard throughout the classroom as the four of them spat out the contents of their mouths and running to get water. You see, they weren't regular Oreos, they were toothpaste Oreos. Instead of the delicious cream centre, there was the minty sensation of mouth freshener.

And the war has only begun. Let's see how far she can hold on for...


	31. Chapter 31 - The Revenge... Part 3!

Our little revenge group had decided to stay low for a while since so many “unfortunate” things had happened to Tracy – we didn't want to get caught now, did we?

Anyway, I could feel glares from the afflicted group all day, however they had no proof as to who did all these things. And besides, if any of the things made us look suspicious, it was all just a “big misunderstanding, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time”. Funny how that always seems to happen.

Lessons continued and the group and I were starting to get fidgety from the waiting by the time lunch rolled around. Some of us hadn't even done anything yet – but all in good time. That's when I heard a voice behind me:

“Hola, (Y/N).” The happy Spaniard called as he, Gilbert and Francis made there way over to the table that us girls were sitting at. For once, there was no arguing between our two groups and we held a mutual conversation (weird right?).

“Ohonhon, mon chaton [1], we 'ave come up with another idea for you to put into action.” Francis declared melodramatically. Suddenly the whole table had our attention on the trio.

“We propose that you act nice to Tracy.” Antonio continued.

“...”

That was all I replied before shooting him a “what-the-hell-are-you-on” look. Though he quickly explained himself. Or more precisely, Gilbert explained the extra details.

“Kesesesese, ve mean after jou prank her – to make it look more innocent and to take zhe blame avay from us.”

“...”

Again, I gave it some thought before breaking out into a smile, nodding as if I just accepted a deadly mission.

So, we made plans that Antonio and Francis would help me about 45 minutes before the beginning of tutor...the plan is coming together more and more.

~~~Time Skip to Next Morning~~~

Antonio and Francis were waiting by the lamppost about 30 metres away from the school entrance. We had decided to walk through the reception so as to not cause suspicion. You see, it wasn't abnormal for a small group of students to come in early to finish off any coursework or homework that they had due that day/week etc.

Walking with a smile past the receptionist (who smiled back unsuspecting), we headed to Tracy's and my tutor room.

Smirking to ourselves, Francis kept guard by the door whilst Antonio lifted up Tracy's desk gently and moving it away from the spot. Unzipping my bag, I pulled out a can of Pam butter spray and left a thin – but generous – amount coating the area. Then, Antonio replaced the table and chair so that no one would think any differently.

If that wasn't enough, for extra precaution, I took out a bottle of hand sanitiser and rubbed it under and over the chair and table legs.

Checking the slippery-ness, we carefully sidestepped the area and went to the ICT room where we acted as if we were working.

About half an hour later, I bid farewell to my fellow culprits (I really shouldn't them that, it makes us sound like criminals) and headed to tutor... again.

“Good morning, Erika. How are you today?” I greeted warmly, making sure that Tracy heard but it wasn't too loud. Said girl was currently standing at some guy's desk, flirting, no doubt.

“I'm good, zhough I didn't see jou by zhe gate zhis morning.” Erika smiled sweetly, a look of slight disappointment on her face.

“Sorry, but I had to help Francis and Antonio with some ICT coursework, so we came in early together.” By this time, Tracy had moved on from one guy to another.

“Aaahhh, so zhat is vhere jou three vere.” Another voice interrupted. Gilbert smirked at us as we greeted him casually – like normal.

Soon the teacher came in and everyone took there seats, including Tracy. I was able to ask Erika to save seats directly behind her so that I could help her if any “accidents” occurred. Everything went in slow motion as we watched Tracy pull out her chair from under the desk – so agonisingly slow – and began to sit down. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the noise and chaos that would appear any second now...

“AAAAAHHHH!” Tracy screamed as she fell from her chair and came about a centimetre from hitting her head on the edge of my desk. Immediately, I was up (along with the teacher and a few other classmates) and helped her sit up. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away from me, probably too shocked to even know what had happened.

I smiled slightly in my head, but also cursed myself for not thinking about what if she hit her head or not.

“Are you alright?” I asked, half genuine whilst I still wanted to ignore what happened and return to my seat.

Tracy nodded but didn't respond, only standing up when helped to her feet and led away to the medical room to check for any injuries. Luckily, one of her friends took her to the medical room so I could return to my seat.

The teacher didn't investigate how anything happened and I started to worry about other students hurting themselves – therefore, I thought quickly.

“Teacher, the chairs don't usually slip. Maybe something happened to the chair.” I said out of genuine concern this time. After an inspection and myself volunteering to clean up, the bell went and Gilbert caught up with me before we left for our classes.

“Vhy did jou do zhat?” He asked with a serious expression on his face – in all honesty, it didn't suit him at all.

“I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of this, so the oil and soap was used and then discarded.” I explained, Gilbert nodding before the smirk replaced the serious features.

“Plus,” I added with a small smirk of my own, “It takes more of the blame away from me.”

I need to make sure to thank the boys for this trick some way or another...maybe cookies or brownies would help?

 

[1] My kitten

A/N I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!! Soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I've been having trouble with stuff and I needed to try and get through it. Plus, io'm running out of ideas for pranks... any suggestions would be greatly appreciated (how posh do I sound saying big words X3). And a big thank you to Swiggity Swagster is Praying for XPG on Quotev for suggesting this for me xxx


	32. Chapter 32 - The revenge... part 4!

Like the time previous, our little group decided to lay low for a while to avoid suspicion. So, as of now, I was walking to art with Sofia, planing on spending some time with my classmates rather than continuously plotting against Tracy.

“Did you understand what to do for the second section on the homework sheet?” I asked casually.

“I think so but then again, I wasn't 100% sure whether we had to use a different style or a different method of painting.”

Our little chit-chat ended when we entered the classroom and I went to sit with Kiku and Yao whilst Sofia went to sit with her siblings. Natalya was glaring at me still, clinging onto Ivan's arm as if it were her life-force.

“你好，(Y/N) 你今天怎么? [1]” Yao asked as I sat opposite him. We had decided to stick to the same table but switch our seats each lesson to be able to speak to different people.

“我很不错，但有点累。 你好吗？[2]” I replied. A simple “不错[3]” was all I got in reply. Today, I had the pleasure of sitting next to the bubbly Finnish, Emil next to Yao. We had a small discussion on our week and ended up talking about what our favourite animals were.

Turns out that Tino “joint shares” a little white dog with Berwald, whom he calls Hanatamago – a sweet, affectionate name meaning “flower muna”. From the pictures on his phone, she was a sweet little thing that had a lot of energy. One particular picture of Hanatamago and Berwald looked extremely adorable... the stoic Swede reading a book whilst the fluffball slept on his lap.

In the middle of our conversation, Kiku turned up to class – apparently Feli wanted him to go on a siesta with him.

“こんにちはがkiku。あなたは少し後いつもよりしています。Feliあなたにいくつかの問題を与えますか？[4]” Kiku only nodded, exhaustion clear on his face. Throughout the lesson he stayed silent, sometimes with his head on the table (it made me wonder if he had fallen asleep).

At one point, he did.

“ちょっと、目を覚まします。レッスンはまだ終わっていません! [5]” He woke up with a start and I only shook my head at him. Switching to English so the others could understand, I asked:

“I know Feli is exhausting but he can't be that bad. What time did you get to bed last night?”

“...”

“Kiku.” I said firmly, an eyebrow raised.

“I was watching new anime episodes since I hadn't been abre to catch up... so I went to bed at about 3 am...”

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the idea of Kiku obsessively watching anime, even if it meant losing sleep. The next question I asked was the obvious one... What anime?

“Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.” I think the rest of the lesson went by with the two of us having nerdgasms over the characters and plot after those two words. (A/N if you guys don't know the Japanese name, it's Assassination Classroom!)

As lunch finally came around, our little revenge group got together for a discussion. Yeah... when I said I was going to hold off the pranks, I meant for about three lessons. Does that make me a bad person?

Our next plan was a simple one – what some people would call a classic.

Fake rat in the locker.

Yao had been so kind enough to bring in an electronic one so that it moved around. Additionally, no one knew that he owned it so he wouldn't get caught – no name tags and fresh out of the box!

The next problem was how to get it to her locker. People would be walking by so we couldn't do it during lunch. On the other hand, we couldn't leave it over the weekend (as it was Friday) since the battery would run out.

The next surprise we got was when Lovino raised his hand and told us that he would do it. We all knew that Tracy heads to her locker straight away after lessons at the endof the day, so he would have to leave slightly earlier from lesson – but then that means that he would be suspected.

“I'll-a just say that I-a need to go to the medical room.” he stated confidently. We all looked at him... almost in slight admiration.

Then Mathias piped in with an idea.

“Hey, Tracy said that she was having a party at the weekend and since loads of people are invited, she wouldn't mind a few of us tagging along right?”

“But Tracy would murder me if I came – plus I don't want to go to it.” I answered. “However, if you want to go and surprise all of us, then we are more than happy to support you.”

By this point, a lot of us had grins on our faces (Mathias being the largest – looks like he already had a plan).

Honestly, there was nothing else to say about the last two lessons, other than thinking about how Lovi would get the rat into Tracy's locker. Not only does he have to be stealthy, but he has to break into the locker by finding the code. However, I had faith in him. The fact that he had said it so confidently gave me confidence that he would be able to pull it off.

~~~Time Skip to the End of the Day~~~

I made sure to walk past Tracy's locker and that I saw what was about to happen. Hopefully, everything would go according to plan.

Tracy arrived and glared at me from the corner of her eye. She couldn't pin anything on me, especially not after I helped her from her stool fall. As she reached for her locker, I gave an invisible smirk and watch her open the door carelessly...

Her eyes went wide immediately. There was silence for about 5 seconds before she let out a horrifying scream. The corridor went quiet and a teacher (who was on duty) ran up to her questioningly. The teacher could immediately see that it was fake and only sighed at Tracy's behaviour.

I left silently – no one paid attention so I might as well have been invisible. In truth, that was a good thing at this point in time.

With the weekend coming up and Tracy's party tomorrow, I though about what wonderful concoction Mathias had come up with...

 

Translations:  
[1] Hello, (Y/N). How are you today?  
[2] I'm good, just a little tired. How are you?  
[3] Not bad.  
[4] Hello, Kiku. You're a little later than usual today. Feli giving you problems again?  
[5] Hey, wake up. The lesson isn't over yet!

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated... 7 weeks... what on earth? Anyway, thanks to everyone for supporting me – I couldn't have done it without you guys. Hopefully there will be many more updates since summer officially started YESTERDAY!!!! So, yeah. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Plus, i'll probably only do one more revenge chapter – then the love can continue :) Eviejeeves xxx


	33. The Revenge... Part 5!

Ahh... It's finally the weekend and I can just relax and not have to worry about a thing. I mean, sure I have to do homework, but that won't stop me from having a good time with my boys now, will it?

The Saturday started like any other – chocolate chip pancakes smothered in maple syrup and ice cream for breakfast, take the dogs for a walk/run (gotta burn off those calories somehow), have a shower and wash my hair, get on with homework, have lunch, more homework, watch a movie, homework and finally dinner before settling down for the night.

Tackling about four pieces of homework from the week is pretty tiring stuff, so being able to watch a movie every so often is a good break for all four of us.

It was about 3.30 in the afternoon when I received a text from Liz asking if I wanted to go down to the park and cupcake shop at around 5.00ish.

Hm, I wonder. Stay at home and do homework or go out with friends and eat delicious cupcakes? Hard choice.

After sending a quick reply (and receiving another text full of excitement and a confirmation on being allowed to bring the dogs), I completed the Russian homework I had been given by Ivan. If I do say so myself, I was coming along quite a bit – I could now hold my own small conversation with Ivan about the day.

4.30 rolled around and I decided to get into something comfortable yet flattering on me... meaning that my baggy jeans and hoodie was coming out. After what happened with Tracy in the cafeteria, I was able to get aobut 60% of the stains out – but in all honesty I didn't mind. I could now say that I had a partly completed cosplay of Jeff the Killer...

Leaving the house with Simba and Kovu, I made my way to the park... only to run into Lovino on the way there.

“Hey, Lovi.” I shouted. He froze when he heard the name and scowled as he turned around, only to realise that I was the one who called his name. His expression then softened from angry to slightly irritated.

“Oh, it's-a you.” He said blankly. Giggling at his response, I asked where he was heading.

“My-a stupid fratello wanted me-a to go to the-a store to pick up some-a pasta, since he-a ran out.”

That sounded exactly like Feli.

“Anyway, what are-a you doing, (Y/N)?” He inquired.

“Walking the dogs, and then meeting the girls to hang out... oh, and before I forget, thanks so much for doing the rat prank for us. Her reaction was hilarious!” I said smiling brightly. However, as I opened my eyes, I noticed his eyes were focused on the ground and his cheeks were a dark pink – maybe he's sunburnt or not feeling too well?

“Hey, you feeling OK?” I asked, concerned. He merely nodded and said that he had to get to the store quickly before his brother started worrying. And with that he pushed passed me and hurriedly walked to the store.

Confused but knowing that I had to meet the girls soon, I went off in the direction of the park, the recent events giving me something to think about. The dogs were confused as well – but more about why I looked confused.

Meeting the girls was fun and we were able to gossip quite a bit. The boys got a ot of lovin' from Michelle and Anri, and we finally headed to the cupcake shop to end the get-together.

Upon arriving, I noticed the familiar pink vest and blue bowtie serving a customer outside the shop. When he noticed me walking up with everyone, he smiled and walked up to me in particular.

“Goodness, you've really grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you, poppet.” he said jovially. Laughing slightly, I beamed at the colourfully dressed man.

“Yep. It's been about 8 years now, hasn't it Ollie?” I replied, using he old nickname I always gave him. The shop where my family always bought my birthday cake from... this one!

“I take it that you'll be ordering something or staying for a cup of tea at least.” He asked with a cheeky smile. Nodding, I led the girls to one of the outside tables whilst Oliver brought out more chairs for everyone to sit on.

Even though everyone knew about this shop (and maybe came here quite often) I was really the only one who knew Ollie quite closely – he kind of reminded me of an overprotective (and slightly odd) older brother.

With little customers being inside the shop, the girls and Ollie were able to gossip some more and get a few complimentary cupcakes.

Sadly, the time was about 7.00 pm when we departed from the shop – though we could have spent hours longer talking about nothing in particular.

When I arrived home, the dogs both walked to their water bowls and lapped up the cool liquid greedily before relaxing on their matress-like beds in the lounge. The three guys had fallen asleep watching Inception, so I decided to leave them and wrapped a blanket around the three of them. It got a bit awkward yet funny when Josh and Brad started hugging each other unconsciously...

That's something that you need a camera for!

Grabbing a quick piece of toast for dinner (after all, I did eat cupcakes), I headed for bed myself. I read for a while and soon drifted off into a sweet slumber.

~~~Time Skip to Monday~~~

Arriving at school on Monday was painful, but I endured it so that I could read the new manga that had arrived this morning!

The first thing that crossed my mind was: what did Mathias do to Tracy at the party?

Finding him huddled with his nordic gang, I rushed over to ask him...

“You'll see.” was his only reply. Huffing in irritation, I went to my tutor room so that I could meet with Gilbert and Erika.

Gilbert was laughing heartily as he walked through the door. I looked questioningly at him and he only pointed to the door... Two seconds later Tracy walked into the classroom – except, there was one small change about her.

Her hair was bright green!

Obviously dyed, but nonetheless, green.

Of all colours, green.

I tried desperatelyto stop myself from laughing to loudly – especially when the teacher came in. He looked at her with slight horror and confusion, but ignored it the best he could.

Oh Mathias, I really need to thank you properly...


	34. Our Continued Lives.

It was finally time for gym on a Monday morning and, in all honesty, I couldn't wait. We had decided as a group that this would be our last prank on Tracy for the time being (but rest assured, we would continue if anything else happened).

I don't think that I mentioned this but Tracy is unfortunately in our gym class, conveniently – she usually sat out during the lessons or was on the opposing team.

This time, it was the girls' time to shine. We would be doing a collective prank made up of smaller pranks. Liz and I entered the changing rooms where the girls were gossiping and getting ready for the lesson. Michelle and Anri waited outside so thatthey could join in as well.

As soon as Tracy left the changing room, the two other girls were in and we put our plan in action. We were quite lucky that Tracy had brought both a water bottle and her spray deoderant. Things were set up perfectly for us to continue...

Michelle and Liz got to work and found her change of underwear that she would use after a shower. Liz had been so nice as to buy a very mild itching powder from the local gag shop... I'll let you guys figure out the prank!

Anri set to work on the water bottle, gently opening the lid and placing the classic fake fly in the transparent liquid.

As for me, I reached into her bag and pulled out her lovely rose scented deoderant – only to replace it with delicious cheese spray. I had prepared and made sure that the label had been taken off and replaced with a printed version of her favourite brand. Being a little bit extra evil, I placed the original deoderant inone of her cronies bags, under their socks and shoes.

All that's left to do is for Michelle and Anri to escape abck to their lesson and for the rest of us to wait and see.

~~~Time Skip to the End of Gym~~~

Gym ended up being quite enjoyable; a friendly game of baseball again. It ended up with Alfred getting overexcited when I scored, and it caused him to “accidently” tackle Arthur to the floor. All in all, very fun!

The next thing that we had was music... but I was going to be a tad bit late.

Watching Tracy from the corner of my eye as I changed, I saw her tiredly going to spray her “deoderant”. She didn't even realise what it was when she slipped her shirt on. I giggled to myself and finished changing as quicky as I could.

Music – I recall saying something about performing in front of the class only three weeks after the first day.

Well, conveniently, the school has decided that we have an extra couple of lessons to practice and then share our work with the rest of the the school. Yay...

So, tomorrow at lunch, all music groups will dhow what they have practised over these 4/5 weeks. Any that don't get to perform tomorrow will do it the day after. I'm just glad that we can stil bring our lunch to the assembly hall.

The practice with Gil, Michelle, Rodrich and Brad went well – Rodrich was a lot more comfortable with the song now that he had come to terms with the piano part. I'm actually really proud of how good it sounds.

After the lesson, I headed to meet the guys with Brad and breifly caught a glimps of Tracy by her locker again. To say that she looked uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Nudging Brad to look in her direction, he started to hold back a laugh – unfortunately, he lost it when Tracy tried to discreetly stratch her behind. We hurried to the car so that we wouldn't bring too much attention or suspicion on ourselves.

As we got home, I noticed a small girl crying about a block away from our street. Asking Josh to drop me off, I walked over to the young girl, asking why she was crying.

“I-I dropped m-my keyr-ring down the drain.” she sobbed loudly. Looking down in the drain, I saw a leather keyring floating in the still drain. What really got me and pulled my heart-strings was he message engraved – “Love from, Daddy x”.

Feeling guilt and sympathy, I reached down and checked to see whether the drain was loose or not. It was the latter.

Huffing slightly, I reached into my school bag and got out my small pocket knife (you know, for protection and stuff). Expertly unscrewing the drain cap, I bent down to the gross sludge and lifted the keyring from its prison.

Grabbing my water bottle as well, I cleaned off the gift as well as I could before handing it to the girl. Her eyes, though tearstained and puffy, showed happiness and pure joy over the losy keyring. After a sincere thank you, the girl quickly ran off in the direction of her house (I assumed) whilst I was smiling at her from behind.

All I had to do now was wash off my hands.

Arriving at home, I cleaned up before sitting down and explaining what had happened to the guys. I felt something so warm and fuzzy knowing that I had helped that girl. I fell asleep that night with a content smile gracing my features, hopefully feeling the same way in the morning.


	35. British Gentleman

The week was continuing as normal – school, homework, sleep, repeat. It wasn't too bad, to be honest; I was able to see my friends and have a good time each day and I was also able to relax with them outside of school as well as inside.

It was a Friday now, and the bell had just signaled the end of lunch time. I was heading to English with Erika when Alfred tagged along.

English was the same as always. However, about 10 minutes to the end of the class, Arthur tapped me on the shoulder.

“Hey, you look a little confused. Having a hard time with the work?” He asked politely. Sighing, I nodded.

“Yeah. Not only that, but if we don't complete the work, then we have to finish it off for homework – and we already have homework! AND, I have barely started the work..” I mumbled the last bit to myself, but I'm sure that Arthur heard anyway.

Suddenly, he became a little bit nervous – he started wringing his hands and his eyebrows were knitted together slightly in anxiousness.

“U-um...w-well if you want, you c-can come over after school and I can help y-you with your work,” he paused before hurriedly adding, “Only if you want to. And it's just for the homework.” A slight blush appeared on his features. I giggled slightly at his behavior.

“Sure, I'd really appreciate that. What time?”

And so we arranged to meet up after school and head back to his apartment (which he shared with Alfred, I found out). In all honesty, I was really looking forward to it since I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Arthur – most of the time, Alfred or Francis end up interrupting and starting an argument.

Anyway, we headed to Home Ec together and took our stations with our partners. This week, I was with Liz. We continued making the apple tartlets that we started yesterday.

The end of the class came and I told Arthur that I would meet him by the reception so that the two of us and Alfred could walk home together. I then headed towards the car with Josh and before he could get in the car, I grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I just need to say that I am going to a friend's house in order to complete some homework which I didn't understand.” Immediately, questions were fired left, right and centre. It didn't help when Brad and Bobby joined in.

“Oooh... (Y/N)'s going to another boy's house.” Bobby started.

“Ah~ Let's hope that she doesn't do anything naughty while she's there...” Brad continued, wiggling his eyebrows and a sly smirk present on his face. Josh then blew up, saying that I would not do anything like that – and to make sure of it, I wouldn't go to Arthur's house. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the three of them.

One by one, I whacked the back of there heads before pulling them by the ears towards the car.

“Look, I've been 'round to lots of guys' houses over the past few years. Just because you're here doesn't mean that you can force me to do or not do something. I'm sure that you wouldn't want your parents or even myself to do that to you, right?” Nodding, I let the three go before walking away.

“I'll text you if I need something and any details you may need to know.”

That was all I said before turning around and walking to the direction of Arthur and mine's rendez-vous. When I arrived, I saw Alfred with a cheeky grin on his face and Arthur with a look of annoyance. Clearly Alfred had decided to bother his cousin during their wait.

We had a nice, lighthearted chat as we walked through the semi-busy streets and navigated our way to a small (but comfortably sized) apartment above a small family-owned café.

When I stepped inside, I noticed that it was quite tidy in the main living area, with only a few burger wrappers left hanging around...

“Alfred, I told you before. STOP LEAVING WRAPPERS AROUND THE HOUSE!!!” Arthur shouted at the laughing American. Alfred quickly tidied whatever rubbish of his there was in the house and headed straight for his room. Sighing, Arthur then turned to me.

“So, do you want to study here or in my room?... N-not that I'm trying to imply anything!” He flushed a bright red after saying that, and I'm sure that I did as well. I only giggled at his behaviour.

Arthur's POV

Damn, why did I say that? Now she's going to think of me as some sort of pervert or something... This is so embarrassing. Why did I think that this was a good idea?

I looked over to (Y/N) to notice that she had a light blush on her face – no doubt from my previous comment. Damn it! Now she's giggling – she probably thinks of me as a fool. The next move she did surprised me.

She gently touched my arm with an understanding smile.

“I know that you didn't mean it in that way. You don't need to feel so nervous either.” She said with such sincerity that I felt my heart race. She just seems too perfect to be true – Kind, honest, beautiful, smart and understanding. I felt myself smiling a bit before quickly adding:

“I'm n-not nervous. I just don't want you to think of my statement in the wrong way.” She laughed again, making Alfred pop his head around the corner with a confused look on his face. I just waved him off before he shrugged his shoulders and headed back into his room.

I think that I was able to get closer to (Y/N) after today. After offering to make her a cup of tea, we were able to get through quite a bit of work in about two hours. To say that I was disappointed when she said that she had to leave was a bit of an understatement. I just hope that I'll get to see her over the weekend as well.

(Y/N)'s POV

I was able to finish any work that I hadn't completed in class thanks to Arthur and now I was able to get Josh to pick me up from his house. Saying a quick goodbye to Alfred as well, I headed out the door and rushed to get in the car.

Josh was quiet the way home and I knew that he was a little bit peeved that I went to Arthur's.

“Are you gonna stay silent the whole journey home?” I questioned.

“No, I just want you to know that I worry about you. After Dad passed away, I just want to keep you safe.” I sighed before leaning my head on his shoulder.

“I know.” I whispered. “Just don't get too overprotective, okay?” I smiled at him before leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The rest of the journey was silent.

We headed indoors and the other two were still finishing dinner. These guys were my family and I wouldn't change the world for it.

 

(A/N) So... a little bit of Iggy-Action and Reader-chan's past. What else is to come?????? Hope y'all enjoying the story xxx Eviejeeves


	36. Nordic Laughs

Throughout the weekend, I was able to meet up with several people: Ludwig, Feli and Kiku for dog walking, the girls for some downtime, and I saw Alfred, Arthur and Francis playing a bit of soccor at the park on Sunday – t was quite productive for all of us.

Now, it was Wednesday, and Anri and I were on our way to drama.

Entering the room, we made a beeline for Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Tino and Berwald (since they were the only people we really knew). Things were slightly awkward between Lukas and I because of a certain incident – plus he didn't really talk much to me anyway.

Tino was bubbly as ever, Berwald remained stoic and silent, Emil was currently being pestered by Lukas about calling him “Big Brother”, and Matthias... well lets just say that he was still patting himself on the back from his little prank.

We went through the lesson with no problem (other than small bickering between the two 'siblings') and it was soon time to head to chemistry.

“Hey, (Y/N), do you wanna sit with us at lunch today?” Matthias asked suddenly. I thought about it before looking at Anri for permission as it may have seemed. She nodded her head and smiled before I gave the group a nod in confirmation.

We then parted ways and we headed to the chemistry lab. As per usual, Feli lifted me up in a greeting and Ludwig had to helf-heartedly scold him about being polite and not spinning people around – nothing that we all hadn't heard before.

I don't know why Ludwig even tried anymore... though I did find the gesture quite sweet when Feli mentioned that the German only scolded him when he lifted me up. At this comment, the blonde gained an almost non-existant blush on his face. Anri and I covered our giggles expertly and made our way to our seats.

When lunch time came, we all said a quick goodbye before Anri and I headed to the cafeteria. When I noticed the nordic bunch sitting at one particular table, I waved off Anri and hurried to sit with them.

“Hey, (Y/N). Glad to see you made it!” Matthias exclaimed as the others looked over at me as I approached the grey slab of plastic.

“Yeah, sorry I'm a tad bit late, but I had to pack away some equipment in chemistry before I headed here.” I explained

“That's no problem, we're glad you made it anyway, aren't we Berwald?” Tino looked up at the giant blonde after his comment, to which the latter only grunted in response.

For the whole of lunch time, we ended up making puns about furniture and trying to see who could get the most people on the table to laugh. Honestly, I think I got a few side cramps from laughing at Matthias so hard (I think that I even saw Lukas and Berwald crack a tiny smile). Even Emil gave it a shot every once in a while.

It made me realise why these guys were such good friends. When you think about it, their personalities really fit each other and they usually bring the best out of each other. On first glance, people would question why two stoic guys were hanging around the three louder and upbeat guys.

As the bell went to signal the end of lunch, I quickly pulled out a cardboard box with ribbon wrapped neatly around it. The boys looked at it curiously.

“It's a 'thank you' to you guys for being such good friends and doing such amazing things for me, and even though we only have a few lessons together, you guys have just made me feel really special and I just wanted to repay that.” I glanced over at Lukas briefly and we made eye contact. He knew exactly what I meant. His eyes softened and a small smile graced his features.

Matthias, of course, grabbed the box immediately as my eyes pulled away from Lukas' and he greedily opened it up to see what was inside. However, before he had time to actually see it, Lukas had grabbed his neck tie and proceeded to tug it quite roughly.

Emil took the box and looked inside before it could fall to the floor. Inside, there were about ten large-ish sized chocolate-chip cookies.

I had made them yesterday evening (and as soon as they came out the oven, Josh Brad and Bobby were all over them – earning themselves a smack on the back of their hands with a spatula).

After various 'thank you's from the five, I headed to my next lesson. Considering it was Maths, I was able to catch up with Erika before entering the class.

“How vas jour lunch vith zhe group?” Erika asked with curiosity in her eyes. I answered her and gave her details about the puns we said.

I've gained so many friends and I feel like I can finally live “normally”. After everything that's happened in my life, I can finally relax and keep calm with school. I just hope that this isn't the calm before the storm...


	37. Halloween!

(A/N) yes I know this should have been done in October, but I wanted to keep things chronological so as not to confuse readers – and myself honestly. Anyway, enjoy the chappie :)

Finally, one of my favourite times of the year is here... Halloween! I just love the atmosphere of this holiday (minus the whole make-sure-that-we-fit-in-with-real-ghouls-so-that-they-don't-eat-us thing). The costumes, the food, the laughs...

To make this year even better, there is gonna be a Halloween party that Alfred and his group have put together in the town hall – Alfred was able to book it out the night before Halloween.

Since just about the whole school was going (Alfred just had to make it so big), I wanted to wear a costume that didn't feel uncomfortable but was still unique in its own way. The decision? A circus ringleader!

I was able to get most of the parts cheaply on the internet, but other parts I had to make myself. I was going to wear: black skinny jeans, knee-high heeled boots with a white 'collar', a short-sleeved white t-shirt, a black top hat and a red jacket. The jacket was cut so that the back of it was longer than the front, and the collar, sleeve ends and trimmings around its rim were black as well.

I was planning to curl my hair and wear dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick as well. I was also able to choose what the boys were going to wear as well.

Josh was going as a werewolf; an open ripped shirt and ripped baggy trousers with a grey, unkempt tail sticking out the back and heavy combat boots (all black). And to top it off, furry ears over messy hair and some 'blood' coming out from his mouth.

Brad was going to be a tiger; a similar outfit to Josh's, but only with tiger stripes and he added yellow cat-eye contacts as well.

Bobby had wanted to stay home, but we forced him to join us soooo~ he was now going as the Joker (because why not?). He was going to wear a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black suit pants and dress shoes and a simple purple waistcoat over the top. Since he was going to be more of a 'Heath Ledger Joker', we made sure that he sprayed his hair green and we would all be contributing to the face paint.

When the night came, I was extremely pumped up. The whole school that day was buzzing with excitement and it was contagious. The girls were commenting on what they were going to wear and how they hoped that some of the guys would look hot or not in their outfits. Personally, I had decided to keep the boys' and my outfit a surprise for them. 

When we arrived at the venue, many people were dancing and chatting and drinking etc. We could practically hear the music about three blocks away.

Stepping out of the car, I immediately saw Alfred and Arthur bickering again. Alfred was wearing a cowboy out fit, including the boots and hat. Honestly, I thought that he would go as Superman or something like that, but the cowboy really suited his personality as well. Arthur was wearing a Dracula costume, complete with fangs and a little bat sitting on his shoulder. Again, I didn't think that Arthur would go as a vampire of all things, but it really suited him well.

Looking around I saw most of my friends here as well.

Francis was wearing a French 17th century outfit (you know, with the ponytail pulled back and the ¾ length trousers and pale colours). Yao was a Chinese dragon whilst Matthew was dressed up as an adorable Polar bear.

I noticed Ivan with his sisters; he was wearing a white Victorian style butler outfit with a lace jabot and, oddly enough, bear ears on his head. Sofia was wearing a... Sailor Moon outfit? And it really suited her! Natalya was matching her brother, but she was wearing a gown rather than a suit.

I then noticed the other girls huddled together in a group. Liz was wearing a stylish witch costume with knee high boots and a a pointy hat, Michelle was wearing a short black cocktail dress with 'clawed' gloves and furry cat ears, Anri was also a cat – a perfect match to Michelle at that – and Erika was a bunny rabbit (with a kneel length, frilly dress and a cute cotton tail sticking out the end with ears fixed into her hair).

Basch was leaning against the wall observing his sister and wearing a matching outfit – only wearing a suit and black tie.

The next group I laid eyes on was the Nordics. They were all coordinating and wearing pirate outfits. The coats were extravagant and Matthias even had a plastic hook over his left hand.

Then there was Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio and Kiku. In that order, they were wearing: a vampire outfit, a cute puppy costume, another puppy (a grumpy one at that), a zombie, a werewolf and a nine-tailed fox demon.

Finally, the last people I recognised were Heracles and Sadiq. The Greek was wearing simple cat ears and then just his usual casual clothes and Sadiq was in an Arabic-style outfit – almost like an Aladdin suit, you know.

As soon as the girls spotted the four of us, they ran over and gushed at our outfits. I noticed a few of them blushing when they saw the boys but they did well not to mention anything (or get nosebleeds for that matter).

We mingled for about two hours before Alfred announced over a microphone that there would be a karaoke stand starting up and the different activity stalls were opening for people to play.

At the mention of karaoke, my brother nudged me with a smirk on his face. I knew that he wanted me to do a song, so I thought why not.

Getting one of the entry cards from the table set next to the computer, I wrote down a song that I thought would be appropriate.

For a few more minutes I chatted and gossiped with the girls until my name was called out. As I reached the stage, I saw many of my friends looking over at me expectingly and my roommates giving thumbs up to me. Taking deep breath, I began to sing...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UzxyRluWIw

As the song finished, the crowd cheered and I sheepishly hurried off of the stage. My friends all came up to me at once to congratulate me and I felt proud of myself for doing it. My brother came up to me and hugged me tightly whilst the other two were saying words of congratulations to me.

The rest of the night went pretty fast. A lot of the boys got drunk so us girls made sure to stay together for the rest of the time we spent there.

When the three boys and I arrived at home, I flopped onto my bed, exhaustion clear on my features. I had to force myself to get up and get ready for bed. Checking the clock as I scrambled into my PJ's, I saw that it was 00.48 am. With a sigh, I flopped onto the sheets once again and promptly fell asleep...


	38. Winter is on the Horizon...

(A/N) Okay, so I know that they previous chapter wasn't my best, but I'm gonna make up an excuse – I have NEVER been to a Halloween party, so I have no idea how these things work (hence the lack of party description). Also, I know that the video doesn't work because I tried to embed the video blah, blah, blah... so I have gone back and just put the link there, but to save time for those who have already read the chapter and don't want to go back to it, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UzxyRluWIw Enjoy this chapter :) Eviejeeves x

It's now early December and everyone is getting ready for the winter break. Me? I'm getting ready for endless days of hot chocolate and warm blankets... That is until I found out a particular something.

“Well, it's going to be my my birthday, so I might do something fun, da?”

I was currently finishing off a lesson with Ivan when I had asked if he was doing anything exciting for the holidays. I would have been really happy for him that it was his B-day, but the slightly disappointed look on his face made me wonder why he wasn't as excited as most people would be.

However, I dare not say a word about it in case I upset him further and ended up making his day worse.

I spoke to Sofia that day and asked her exactly what day his B-day was... 30th December. My mind was now thinking of ways to make it a happier day for him, but I didn't have anything outstanding.

Sofia had told me that he didn't want a party because he found parties a bit awkward from his standpoint. Instead, I made sure that I would get him a little something.

This semester has gone really quickly, if I think about it. I've made a lot of friends and done some really fun/funny things with them. I know all of their little quirks and habits and what they're like when they attend a particular subject. A little bonus for me was being able to practice several languages that I haven't been able to use in a long time. This, furthermore, allows me to tutor a few of them with their language studies (namely, people like Alfred, Heracles and Gilbert).

All of these kind-hearted and genuine people have accepted me as their friend in such a short space of time and I see them as some sort of family. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

When the winter break FINALLY started, everyone was rushing out of school, hoping to get home as fast as possible and as far away from school that they could. I had to quickly meet up with Sofia in order to give her Ivan's present (being especially careful for him not to see anything).

If you're wondering what the gift is, it's a group of small gifts made into one large one. This included: a sunflower plushy, a mini set of different flavours of vodka (I needed an old friend of mine to purchase that for me) and three vouchers – one for him and his sisters – to go ice skating together for an hour session. I had no idea if he would like these, but I thought that he mentioned his interest in them, so I'll see what I can do!

When the boys and I got home, I immediately rushed upstairs to get my PJ's on whilst my brother was starting up a log fire and Brad and Bobby were getting snacks for a movie marathon. Settling down by a warm fire and relaxing with little to no homework due for next term... most satisfying thing to do.

The rest of the holiday continued this way – other than meeting friends every odd day, here and there. But the main highlight was when Sofia sent me an unnamed email with a lone attachment – a video.

It started with Ivan asking why he had to be filmed, him sitting on his living room couch with a few boxes surrounding him, all wrapped in colourful paper. He opened each one, thanking the given person for their gift... but when it came to mine, he frowned, as if he didn't know why the box was here.

He picked it up and gently shook it before unwrapping the box. He remained silent, while I heard Sofia ask if he was alright. He nodded. At first he picked up the plushy and hugged it lightly before opening the card I got him. In my best Russian, I had written:

Happy Birthday Ivan.  
Have an amazing day and I hope you enjoy all your presents.  
(Y/N) x

Ivan then started smiling widely and he quickly went over to the camera (no probably understanding why he was being filmed) and said a massive thank you before smiling once again.

It really warmed my heart to see that, and it made me feel as though I had made his day a bit better (I was extremely relieved to know that he liked his presents).

Some more highlights that I had over the holiday period: hanging out with the Vargas brothers to make snowmen and snow angels (it had snowed about ½ a metre so we decided to take advantage of this), making cakes with Francis, lots of dog walks with both Ludwig and Tino and Berwald, and meeting the girls at each others' houses.

Now to survive the last part of the year...


	39. The Truth is Revealed!

It was now “back-to-school” time and it was kinda depressing for everyone – just the thought was tiring. Luckily, my friends and I were able to get back into the routine of things quite quickly, making it easier for us to focus less on school work and more on the next holiday and graduation.

Unfortunately, Tracy had decided that she would up her game on trying to humiliate me. If anything, it was just getting tiring for me (and my friends as well – they couldn't stand seeing it). I just felt sorry for her because she was so desperate. It was sad really.

Her latest effort was to try and make me embarrassed in front of the entire school.

It started when she came over to our table at lunch – Liz thought that it would be nice if we sat with Josh, Brad and Bobby. She obviously thought that she could see some “lovey-dovey boyfriend-girlfriend” action between us (not knowing the fact that we're siblings).

Tracy then tapped me on the shoulder roughly. I could tell it was her before I turned around... the glares from the people across from me gave it away. As I turned, she started her (almost practised) rant.

“Listen, you've got a boyfriend, and everyone knows it. That means you need to stop trying to get every other boy to fall in love with you. You're trying to be queen bee around here when you only started in September. Leave it to the new girl to show off and become a massive, whorish slut.”

I only listened – keeping silent – as she continued on and on. I looked at my brother from the corner of my eye. He was doing everything in his power not to get up and knock the living daylights out of her. The same thing was going for our room-mates and some others who were on our table. The only thing that struck me was one particular question:

“I'm sorry, but what makes you say that I have a boyfriend?” I inquired. Tracy, along with a lot of other people's, face turned into a bewildered expression before her angered look returned.

“Don't play dumb with me. We all know that you and Josh are a couple! You and him hang out everyday after school – heck! He even drives you home! And another thing, you always act childish and flirty around him too.”

“...”

It was at this point that the entire school had gone silent from the infernal girl's shrieking. Even some of the dinner-ladies had stopped serving to see what would happen.

Josh and I looked at each other for a brief second before he giggled slightly. I followed suit and in the end, we were both laughing hysterically – holding our stomachs to stop the cramps we were going to receive.

Everyone around us was staring at us as we continued our laughing fit – now Brad and Bobby had joined in. As soon as I was calm enough to speak, I turned to face Tracy once more.

“Y-you think t-that we're a c-couple *chuckle*. T-hat's rich!” we started laughing again.

“So... you're not together? But then why do you always go home with him and the others? Unless you're just using him for his body.” At this statement, everyone was silent again and Josh and I looked at each other, horrified. We both started gagging whilst Brad and Bobby (Brad in particular) began laughing again.

“There is a simple reason for all of your question, dear Tracy,” I answered her, sarcasm dripping like fallen rain on the leaves of a laurel bush. “Josh is my brother...”

The cafeteria remained in silence as just about every student held a face of shock and puzzlement. After a while, some whispering broke out. From what I could make out, I could hear statements like:

“Is she for real?”

“Josh has never said anything about having a sister.”

“Does that mean that we can still try to get together with him?”

I decided to explain a few things to the gob smacked Tracy:

“I've been living away from home since I was 12 – hence, being able to speak so many different languages. Josh was able to get me a place at this school when I had to come back when my dad got sick. Unfortunately, he passed away. But now I live with my brother and these two elephants.” I signalled to Bradley and Jacob.

Tracy was still shocked and her lip kept moving up and down, as if she wanted to say something, deny the whole truth – but no words left her thin, glossed lips.

“So,” I finished, “if you want to make accusations about me and my private life, make sure that you get ALL of the facts before you make assumptions.” At that the bell went off for our next class, and everyone awkwardly left the cafeteria to head to their next lesson.

My brother patted me on the shoulder and hugged me from behind.

“You handled that pretty well, I think,” he said, smiling down at me. “And now, I need to give you a kiss as a reward.” He started to chase me around getting me to kiss him.

“Ew, no! Now the situation just looks even weirder!” I exclaimed and he continued to chase me until I reached my next lesson: English.

As I took my seat by Arthur, Alfred and Erika, I noticed the awkward gazes they gave me... I bet I can tell what they're thinking...

Arthur's POV:

Man, lunch was a bit more exciting that I – anyone – hoped for. Who would've thought that those two were siblings.

I feel bad that (Y/N) had to bring up the subject of her father into a petty argument – but then again, if you want to get a point across, you can't leave out small details.

It kind of makes me wonder why she was living away from her family when she was 12. Did something happen? Or was it all her decision?

(Y/N)... the girl sure is one, big mystery...

Alfred's POV:

Whoa, I cannot believe that the dudette is related to, like, the most popular guy in this school. And she lives with the three of them, too???

Though, at the same time, I can't help but wonder... does that mean I still have a chance with (Y/N)? But then again, I have absolutely no frickin' idea on how I would ask her to hang out with me or go on a date... maybe I should just wait for a bit – but then again, a lot of other guys are taking an interest in her!

I need to up my game so that I can be the hero for the damsel in distress!!!

Erika's POV:

Man, vhat are ve going to do? I know zhat all zhe boys vill be relieved zhat (Y/N) is single but zhen it might become a bit too difficult for her to handle.

I know zhat the boys are also trying to process all zhe information that they now know (so am I honestly), so it might get a bit awkward in lesson if zhey don't talk to her.

Vhat are ve going to do?

(Y/N)'s POV:

I bet all of them are still trying to process the information and are trying to figure out the in-between parts. I wish that sometimes they would just drop it and not think about trying to figure my life out. I will tell them when I think the time is right... I don't think that they would be able to handle it right now.

I tried to continue with the lesson, but it was harder due to the discomfort of everyone around me. Erika was sweet enough to help me if I was stuck but the other two were almost trying to ignore me.

I don't really blame them, but it still hurt my pride.

As we were packing up to head to our final lesson of the day, the two boys came over to me and said something I wasn't really expecting:

“Hey, if you ever want to talk to us about anything or you need to tell us something, don't hesitate to do so.”

“And we're kinda sorry that we didn't really speak to you, dudette. We were just, you know, shocked and we didn't wanna say the wrong thing.”

I was quiet for a while before I broke out into a smile. Like I've said before, I have awesome friends who are always there for me.

And I don't want anything to change that!

 

(A/N) Yo everyone. Sorry the update is a little later than usual but I was busy on Monday so I couldn't finish the chapter then. Also, I'm going on Holiday on Friday (whoop whoop) and I won't be able to update for about a week give or take. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter – the next couple chapters are really going to kick off! Eviejeeves xxx


	40. The Birthday Party

March has roled around, which means one thing for me... my birthday! (A/N if your birthday isn't in March, just pretend) I know that my brother was setting up a party for me but I had absolutely no clue as to who would be coming or the exact date.

Not that I don't trust my brother but I don't want anyone to feel left out from this – I want to celebrate my birthday with all my friends and just enjoy the day with everyone.

About a week before my birthday, I was heading home from the supermarket on the Saturday. It was roughly 10.30 by the time I reached the front door. I had to head there because I wanted to make a strawberry shortcake this weekend. With a content sigh, I unlocked the door. In our house, there is a thin dividing wall and arch between the hallway and the living room, so...

“SURPRISE!!!”

I jumped back in slight fear and shock as about 20-30 people jumped out as I turned the corner. Just about everyone I knew from school was there:

Erika, Elizabeta, Anri, Michelle, Sofia, Natalya, Feli, Lovino, Luwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Heracles, Matthew, Basch, Roderich, Tino, Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Sadiq, Antonio, Josh, Bradley and Jacob (whew 0_0).

My brother, Brad, Bobby, Alfred and Gilbert (who were the closest to me) came running up and gave me a massive group hug – with lots of jumping and excited shouting. Next it was the girls, and slowly, it formed into a giant group hug.

I think a couple of tears came out, not gonna lie.

The party kicked off and I realised how much effort everyone had put into this. The girls were in charge of the decorations – purple, black and white bunting around the room with matching disposable cups and tableware. On various tables and the kitchen counters, there was plenty of food and most of it was authentic, world food that everyone had decided to pinch in for.

We were quite lucky to get a 4 bedroom house with a large garden, so a lot of the guys had put up sevaral games and sporty things for everyone to enjoy. Hugging my brother one last time, I rushed off with the girls as they took me on a tour of everything they had done.

We started with a few games, such as Twister, pin the tail on the donkey (there was even a pinata!) - don't judge, my brother knows me well enough that I love “kiddy games”. Luckily, no one had an objection.

With so many people, there were multiple rounds of the various games. We all found it hilarious when Feli, Ludwig, Lovi and Antonio all got stuck in a game of Twister (well it was for us at least). Feli didn't want to move since he “really wanted to win” but then came the time for the food and he was suddenly able to manoeuvre himself skillfully out of the tangled mess of human bodies...

Josh was able to start up the barbeque whilst everyone else was playing games – meaning that we were all able to enjoy all the food together.

“Alright, chow time!” Alfred cried at the top of his lungs as people rushed into the kitchen.

There were so many varieties of food that I got a slight headache just thinking about them all. There were the classic barbeque dishes – like burgers, ribs, chicken etc (Alfred was beyond happy). Ivan and his sisters had made some borsch (a beetroot type of sour soup with cream) and pirozhki (a fried bun with different types of meat). the nordics had brought some sildesalat (a herring, beet and potato salad), some lefse (a Norwegian flatbread), Swedish meatballs and a large Mondlukaka (an Icelandic cake made of almonds).

Some others (such as Francis, Antonio and Roderich) had made more snacky things, like: churros, sanwiches and sausage rolls etc.

We all sat down together and made small talk.

“Do you feel any older, (Y/N)?”

“What are you hoping to get for your birthday?”

“When can we eat the cake?” Alfred received seral smacks on the head for that question. I only laughed at everyone's actions.

This moment was so amazing and I didn't want this day to end.

I got to about 1.30 pm and Bobby had decided to dish out the presents from behind the sofa. I started from the left to the right...

Alfred and Arthur had bought me a couple pairs of shoes. A pair of trainers with the american flg on the side (guess who?) and a pair of 4 inch wedges with pink flowers on the toes – I had accidentally told Arthur about my slight obsession for shoes...

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio joined so they could buy all of the Three Days Grace albums for me to add to my collection. I noticed Roderich give a slightly distasteful look at them as I showed everyone. I giggled slightlybut covered it up before anyone could question me.

Feli and Lovi had given me one of there little Italian recipe books that they wrote themselves. I noticed that on each page was a little doodle of the two of them (no doubt Feli's doing).

Ludwig had bought me a book on different dog breeds – it was kinda cute and he was embarrassed to give it to me but I was really grateful and gave him a hug like everyone else.

Kiku went out of his way and bought the whole manga set of “A Silent Voice” for me. I had wanted to read this so badly, and with the movie coming out soon, I was eager to read it... bless him. He was also kind enough to let me gently hug him (though he was left with a dark blush afterwards).

Yao had bought me a chinese caligraphy set, the full works – paper, ink, brushes and an instruction booklet on how to draw the characters correctly. He had a pretty proud expression when I gently hugged the package to myself after unwrapping it.

Ivan, Sofia and Natalya decided to do something similar that I had done for Ivan – it was a little hamper with various bath salts and soaps, all smelling of sunflowers, and a few little personal nibbles handmade by them. After a hug to the two older siblings, Natalya whispered in my ear,

“Happy birthday.” I was shocked that she had said it, but she also had said it with such sincerity that I hugged her tightly.

Liz, Michelle and Anri had bought me a little charms for a bracelet (though I had no clue as to what to put them on). Liz had a small flower, Michelle a guitar and Anri had a waffle. I was going to have to by a bracelet for them.

Erika and Basch had gotten a lot of traditional chocolates (ah, delicious Swiess chocolate :D). I was especially pleased with the giant Toblerone barin the centre of the gift wrap.

Heracles explained that he had wanted to get me a kitten but Sadiq forced him not to, much to his dismay. Instead, much like Ludwig, he bought a book all about the different breeds and the caring of cats. I would have loved to have a cat, but I wouldn't know if the boys would get along with it.

Sadiq had bought me a gorgeous knee-length dress; it was alovely shade of blue with white birds surrounding the hem of the skirt. However, when I checked the size, I couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten my measurements right on the dot.

Matthew had seemingly gone along with the charm theme and gave me a faintly larger charm of a maple leaf. I noticed the tiny engraving on the opposite side which read: “Love Matthew” I smiled at Matthew as he blushed.

Matthias had a slightly odd gift, but one that I found amusing nonetheless – a large pint glass. You know, the ones that are used for beer. The glass had a picture of the world map across it – it somewhat reminded me of everyone here... until I noticed the giant star over Denmark.

Berwald and Tino (and Hanatamago) had decided to get me a large winter jumper, claiming that I “wouldn't want to catch a cold.” I giigled at the reasoning but felt grateful at their thought. The jumper was a pale charcoal and was made of cashmere – meaning it was soft AF. XD

Lukas and Emil had decided to get and assortment of licorice and candies in a large 10X10X4 inch tin – with a small engraving on the top... '(Y/N)'s sweets!' There was also a small padlock and key on one side of the box. I giggled as some of the guys asked for a 'quick treat', only for me to slap there hands away gently.

Roderich had bought a piano book with many different pop songs and classical pieces combined. He looked quite proud of himself for getting it. I found it charming that he went slightly out of his comfort zone to get this book.

Brad and Bobby had bought me a sweet little charm bracelet with two charms already on it: an elephant and a large fluffy dog – signifying my nickaname for them (elephants) and my two boys, Kovu and Simba. I guess the girls and the boys were coordinating with each other more than I thought.

Josh's gift was probably the most heartfelt – but mainly because he knew most of my secrets. The gift was a large photo album from when the two of were kids all the way up to the mug-shot brad took of us as we were getting out of the car at the cinema. We both had turned around at the wrong time and I had a gummy worm hanging out of my mouth. I felt more tears pool in my eyes as I turned the final page: a picture of our parents and the two of us when we were younger.

After the gifts, everyone was bubbly and eager for me to cut the cake. As per tradition, it was a giant cupcake cake made by Oliver, with thick frosting coating the entirety, a short message written on top:

“Happy 17th Birthday (Y/N)”

in fancy curly writing.

As everyone was enjoying the cake, the doorbell went off. Yao said he would get it and call me if it was important. Agreeing, I continued to take large mouthfuls of the frosted goodness.

“(Y/N), there's a man here to see you.” Confused, I went to door as Yao returned to his original position. Who would want to see me now? Who exactly was it? Nevermind, I won't let it get me down...

As I rounded the corner, my steps came to an abupt halt and my eyes widened in horror. Then I whispered to myself the dreaded word I never wanted to think of:

“Dad.”


	41. Flashback

(A/N) This entire chapter is a flashback – you will finally learn of reader-chan's past! WARNING! This will get a little dark in some places since it is a sad and shocking past... I also had to hold myself back from replying to comments in case I gave any of the story away (sorry). Without further adieu...

3rd person's POV:

There was a family of three living happily in a small town house in (home/town). (Mother's/name) and (Father's/name) had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy – whom they decided to call Joshua.

Two years had passed and the family was content and the young child was growing up healthily. However, another occasion was approaching fast for the married couple... Their 5 year anniversary! Consequently, (F/N) had decided to surprise his wife with a two week holiday in England (A/N just pretend that you live in America plz :D).

A week went by and the holiday was going extremely well – Joshua was left with close family members so that the parents could enjoy being alo9ne together.

It was the evening of the 8th night and (F/N) realised that they were out of eggs. You see, (M/N) was one of the best cooks that (F/N) knew and it wasa tradition for the two of them to make their anniversary breakfast together.

Anyway, (M/N) offered to go to the small corner shop at the end of the street that they were staying in. Even though her husband was strongly against her going out at this time (and suggested getting the ingeredients in the morning), she eventually persuaded him to allow her to make the five minute trip.

Five minutes turned to ten. Then to twenty.

At the 30 minute mark, (F/N) rushed outside and walked to the shop to find his beloved. Upon arriving, he asked the man at the till if he had seen his wife – pulling a picture out of his wallet in synch.

Nothing.

Another 30 minutes went by and there was no sign of the young woman anywhere. Not in the streets, the shops or the house. Terror filling his body, (F/N) made a call to the police and a search was started.

3 days...

3 days and there was nothing. (F/N) was a wreck and he had severe trouble sleeping and eating. The phone rang. A recognisable number...

“We found her.”

No time was wasted as the distressed male rushed to the local police station. When he arrived, he saw a pale and equally distressed female sitting in the corner. Their eyes met. Tears fell. An embrace which neither wanted to end. She was safe now.

Arriving at the police station also meant that there would be answers to (M/N)'s disappearance. (F/N) read the typed out report that the sergeant gave him:

[Date]  
Report by: Sergeant Brosh

At appoximately 5.34 am, we found traces of a scuffle in an alley way roughly 30 yards from the shop “Denny's Corner”. There was little to no blood but the victim was hit around the head with a metal bin. We assume she was taken away in an unregistered vehicle. We were able to trace the hideout of the kidnapper, and when we arrived there were no traces of the perpetrator there. However, in the basement of the building, was the victim laying on the floor with only a thin blanket to cover her. After bringing thevictim back to the station, we were able to check for health. It seems as though the victim had no food whilst in this environment, and after a consented test, we discovered that the victim was sexually abused. Many similar incidents have occurred in the last couple of months – most likely the same perpetrator.

(F/N) could feel nothing but rage as his body shook in sobs.he knew it wasn't the police departments fault – nor could he bring himself to hate them for it.

After returning home to (town/name), (M/N) had changed slightly. But no one could blame her. It was only two months later when some shocking news changed the family even more.

Each morning, (M/N) rush to the bathroom, hand covering her mouth. Though neither of the parents wanted to believe it, after a test, the couple found out that they were pregnant. Now they faced a large decision – keep the child or not?

The couple did not want to be reminded of the terrible incident that had occurred months prior, but their hearts would not allow them to kill an innocent child.

7 months later, a beautiful girl was born. The couple, proud of there decision, no regrets felt, named the child (Y/N).

~~~Timeskip to ten years later~~~

It was the birthday of (Y/N), and she woke up hours before anyone else. Jumping on her brother's bed, she woke up the house announcing the big day.

But no one had the heart to be angry with her.

Ten years and (Y/N) had grown into a confident, beautiful young girl, learning everything she knew from her mother (and maybe a few things from her brother and his friends). She learnt to cook, read, write, just about everything that she didn't learn in school from her family.

But back to her birthday... the day was going splendidly. Oliver had dropped off the cake and wished happy birthday – along with his brothers – and there was a mountain of presents that were just waiting to be ripped open.

But before anyone could do anything, the doorbell rang.

(F/N) stood quickly as the others listened intently at who was at the door. Those present were: (Y/N), (M/N), Joshua and Bradly (Jacob was using the bathroom at this p0oint in time).

When (F/N) opened the door, a man about his age was standing there, a sick kind of grin settled on his face.

“Can I help you, sir?” (F/N) asked cautiously. The man's grin widened before he answered,

“Yes, you can.” and he pulled out a .44 inch ball Colt Dragoon revolver from his jacket. Eyes widening an backing away, (F/N) grew fearful for his family. The mysterious man followed inside.

“Who are you and what do want?”

“I'm looking for (M/N) and her child. I have a present for them.” It was at this point that both (M/N), who was listening from the living room, and (F/N) recognised the clear British accent.

When the two men rounded the corner, (M/N)'s eyes widened in pure fear. It was HIM! The man who abused her in England. (Y/N)'s biological father.

“So this must be (Y/N) who I've heard so much about. How cute~” his voice was sickly sweet. Meanwhile, (Y/N) clung to her mother'sleg in fear. Though she knew that she was only (M/N)'s biological daughter, she had no idea who this an with a gun was.

The man started talking about how he deserved to be paid by the family, since he had to run away from his hideaway in England. He also said how he would take every valuable thing in the house. It was only when he heard sirens that he was silenced.

“Who was it? Who called the cops?” he searched frantically, only to find the frightened eyes of a young boy on the stairs, phone in his hand. The man held the gun towards the boy, face filled with rage. But just before the trigger was pulled, someone jumped in front of the gun...

*BANG*

(M/N) fell to the floor as multiple people screamed. The man fled, hearing the sirens turning the corner.

I am sad to say that (M/N) didn't make it. The bullet was lodged in her lung, making it fill with blood instantly.

The man was caught and sent back to England to be kept in solitary confinement.

As for (Y/N), the police advised the father to move her away as the man now knew of their whereabouts. This therefore led to (Y/N) travelling globally. It was only when her stepfather was sick, 6/7 years later that she was able to be reunited.

 

(A/N) Man, that's a lot to take in. sorry if it's confusing or there are plot points missing (I know that I probably left some ^~^) Also, my sister has started writing a Phantom of the Opera fanfic, so if there are any fans, please check it out. It's called “Creating a world of our own”. Eviejeeves xxx


	42. Family Feud...

WARNING: This chapter will get dark and gruesome at some points. Also there will be swearing and bad language. You've been warned.

(Y/N)'s POV:

I stared in horror as my biological father gave me an evil smirk. He seemed to bask in my horrified expressions as it was clear that I had remembered him from all those years ago.

“W-what are you doing here?” I demanded, trying to sound as strong as I could, but I'm positive that he heard my stutter.

“What am I doing here? I came to see my beloved daughter on her 17th birthday, that's what!” he replied, his smirk widening by the second. I knew that he was planning something, and I had to make sure that no one else was in danger because of him.

Holding up my index finger, I walked back so that Bobby was in my sights – never turning my back to the man in front of me.

“Bobby, get everyone to the garden, we can cut the cake there.” I tried to sound as happy and upbeat as I could, however, I kept my face stoic. When Bobby saw my expression, he gave me a worried look. I shook my head sneakily, giving him the message almost instantly.

I guess I should explain a few things before I continue, huh?

Well, about two weeks ago, a news anchor reported that a British criminal had escaped and tried to flee to America. Apparently, this wasn't the first time, but the man had help on the inside – allowing him to escape. Though this assistance had been caught, the man had already escaped England. Of course, when the four of us heard it, we had no doubt who the criminal was. Therefore, we made a note to signal each other if anything happened.

Now was one of those times!

As Bobby ran off, I knew that he would contact the police as soon as possible. It didn't help that Josh had literally gone out to the shops 2 minutes prior. Typical, right?

I turned my attention back to my father as everyone left the room unsuspectingly.

“Tell me the real reason that you came here!” I said bitterly as the man stepped forward to meet me, though I followed his move backwards.

“I thought it was obvious, my sweet,” his snide remark made me cringe. “I want to get payback for what your family did to me. I had to stay in that fucking cell for 7 years before I could escape, and now I'm going to finish what I started.” He now had a crazy look in his eyes, insanity now visible throughout his whole body.

And then, he pulled out a silver knife.

Meanwhile...3rd Person POV:

As soon as everyone had arrived outside, Bobby frantically dialled the emergency services as the others stood around waiting for (Y/N).

“Dude, why hasn't (Y/N) come outside yet?” Alfred exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. However, as Elizabeta looked towards the two roommates, her anxiety grew.

“Guys, what's happening?” She asked a bit panicked. The girls and most of the others took notice of her tone and began asking questions. Brad only sighed and began explaining the details of (Y/N) and her family's history.  
Though it was only a minute long story, everyone felt time stop as they realised who exactly was in the room with there beloved friend.

“I'm going in zhere!” Exclaimed Gilbert, accompanied by the cries of his friends who agreed. On the other hand, Brad wouldn't stand for any of it.

“No! If that man finds out that we've contacted the police, he may lose it like he did all those years ago. We need to think of a proper plan so that no one – especially (Y/N) – gets hurt.”

“He's right.” Arthur spoke up. “The first thing we should do is contact Josh as well.” Brad nodded and took out his cell phone.

Everyone crowded around in a circle to discuss plans... but no one noticed a certain Russian sneak back into the house.

Back to (Y/N)'s POV

He suddenly lunged at me as I noticed the glint of the sharpened metal. I dodged, but just barely – earning a mark on my t-shirt. He continued to throw his moves at me (I could only be thankful to the Japanese for karate).

I tried to kick him away, constantly looking for an opening to take him down. But he was fueled by his anger and he continuously attacked, showing no signs of stamina loss.

It was then in the corner of my eye that I saw his blade come down towards me. On instinct, I lifted my hand to stop him, only to let the cold metal pierce through my hand. I cried in pain but held the knife and his fist in place. If he couldn't remove the knife then he would be more limited to what attacks he could use use efficiently.

“You'll pay for that, you bitch!” he exclaimed before aiming a punch in my face. I braced myself as he brought his fist down.... only for it not to come.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar platinum blonde man holding the wrist of my father, the same childish smile on his face. My father held only rage on his features, body completely tense with this stranger holding onto him. I smiled at Ivan in relief, but not before I noticed that the 'same childish smile' of his held a darker tone to it, his eyes also deadly.

“I think that it is time to stop this fighting, da?” he asked not-so-innocently. As he was saying that, I could see the grip on the criminals wrist tightened drastically. No matter how tough my father thought he was, he could not hide the obvious pain he was in.

In my relief, my own grip on the other hand gripping the now slightly bloody knife went slack for a split second. But that was all he needed.

In a moments glance, the knife was out of my hand and aimed towards Ivan. Said man ducked, but still managed to get the knife stuck in his right bicep. Though in pain, he only gave a small grunt before pulling something out from coat.

A large pipe with a faucet screwed to the end.

“I think that it is time that you meet my friend, da?” again he had a small smile in place but he was gripping the pipe in a death hold.

In a flash, the pipe went above his head before coming down on the man's head. I winced as the sound resonated throughout the room. When I reopened my eyes, I saw the criminal slumped on the floor – knocked out completely.

I glanced at Ivan before hugging him without thinking. With his left arm only, Ivan returned the embrace. As we separated, I noticed that I had left a large blood stain on his coat – making me really understand what was going on. I quickly went to inspect the wound on Ivan's arm, frantically babbling random thoughts and ideas on how to help. Ivan stayed still, letting me continue, with a more placid expression on his face.

At that moment, we heard sirens. We saw Brad and Bobby scramble inside to meet us. The door was kicked open. It was all over.

Outside, Ivan and I were interrogated by police officers whilst standing/sitting with a medic tending to us. Josh had yet to come home – though I had no doubt that he wascontated and rushing to get back. I looked behind me and saw everyone sending worried or relieved glances towards me on my right in the front garden, and two police officers escorting my now conscious father to a car. With a serious but resolved look on my face I turned back to the interviewing officers...

I heard struggling, I heard shouting, I heard gasps.

As I turned around, only one sound filled my ears:

*Bang*

 

(A/N) the update is finally here!!!!! hoping to get at least one more update this week. Sorry for the delay (school was being a real pain) and for not being able to write good fight scenes ^~^ Oh and don't hate me for the cliffhanger! Eviejeeves xxx


	43. Realisation.

Recap:

With a serious but resolved look on my face I turned back to the interviewing officers...

I heard struggling, I heard shouting, I heard gasps.

As I turned around, only one sound filled my ears:

*Bang*

Back to story/3rd person POV:

Everyone's heads turned at the sound. No one was expecting a hidden gun on the apprehended man. He was forced to the floor with the threat of a gun by his temple by a policeman. However, nobody was paying attention to the two individuals. Rather, only one person was in focus...

“(Y/N)!”

Multiple names called the name of their beloved friend as she fell forward. Hand covering her waist, eyes wide and rapid, shallow breathing. Slowly, through the fingers clutching the fabric, a dark red, sticky substance dripped onto the pavement underneath her body.

Ivan, who had caught her falling body, was yelling to the paramedics along with other policemen. More officers had to hold a number of the people crowded outside the house. Jacob and Bradley struggled against the officers whilst others tried reaching out to their friend from behind the wall of bodies holding them back.

(Y/N), meanwhile, only felt pain as she weakly felt someone wrap their arms around her fragile frame. All sounds became blurry after what felt like seconds. Slowly she felt her body begin to become unresponsive to her mind. The amount of blood she was losing left her trying to keep her head upright.

The arms around her were suddenly replaced by several pairs of arms lifting her onto... some sort of surface – she couldn't make out faces or specific objects now. Gradually, the amount of black spots in her vision increased as something was placed over her face. Someone had picked up her hand, but she didn't process anything as she slowly drifted off into nothingness.

As this was happening, Josh came sprinting around the corner, only to witness his sister being lifted onto a gurney and into an ambulance.

“No...” He whispered to himself as tears began to well up in his emerald eyes. He broke into a mad dash towards the said van, repeating the same word over and over again.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no...”

Before he could reach the ambulance, an officer grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Sir, you can't go beyo-”

“No, I need to see my sister, please, I'll do anything, just let me be with her!” Josh had began to shout desperately as everyone else turned their attention to the crying brunette. Taken aback, the officer stiffened at the mention of sister, before slowly pulling away.

After a muttered thanks, Josh jumped into the van and bent down to (Y/N)'s face.

“Hey, I'm here so just stay with me, okay?” (Y/N) only continued to stare at the ceiling whilst battling with the exhaustion clear on her features. Seeing this, Josh only bit his lip and grasped her hand – squeezing it as a source of reassurance for himself as the ambulance sped away.

Meanwhile, everyone else (minus (Y/N), Josh and Ivan) stood in silence for a few minutes as the street began to clear away. Some neighbours had come into their front gardens to see what the commotion was. The girls in the group were slowly getting their breaths back or trying to regulate their breathing in order to stop any sobs from leaving their mouths. The boys were mainly in shock at what had happened, still trying to fully grasp the situation at hand.

Brad and Bobby, however, were paralysed. Immovable. Dead on the inside.

Guilt had consumed them both. Even though they knew that they couldn't have done any more than what they had done without endangering anyone else, the fact that they couldn't have foreseen the bullet left them unable to do anything other than stare at the stained stone in front of the house.

Slowly, Brad began to breath heavier as sobs wracked his body. Bobby, looked over at him before feeling his own tears well up due to the realisation.

When the others saw them in the states they were in, they began to move over an form a group hug almost – except, they all began to let any emotion they were holding up out. No one left the garden for twenty minutes – just letting everything out. When everyone pulled away, there were no words spoken, only exchanged glances before everyone dispersed into the house.

Looking back into the direction of the ambulances' exit, the two tenants held worried looks before returning with the rest of the party.

 

(A/N) Hey guys. I know that this is a short chappie but I needed to get the cliffhanger out of the way for everyone. Please don't hate me for it X) I probably won't be able to update until the Christmas holidays now because of school >:( but I hope that u guys will stick with the story and are enjoying it. Eviejeeves xxx


	44. Aftermath...

3rd Person POV:

As Josh sat patiently in the waiting room, he focused on keeping his breaths calm and even. To say he was scared was a bit of an understatement. 2 days. 2 days he had been waiting here in the dimly lit room, filled with old, scratched chairs and dirty grey walls. 48 hours since his beloved little sister was shot.

With his eyes on the floor underneith his feet, Josh heard nurses and doctors rushing to and fro in a bustling rush, but none stopped to speak to him. This only worsened his condition. His guilt was eating him alive.

He should have never left his sister's side. When the news showed the criminal escapee, he should have been less careless and stuck by her side constantly. If only this hadn't happened, (Y/N) wouldn't be here, clinging for dear life in the operation room.

Josh was sure that Brad and Bobby had called and texted him numerous times throughout his stay, but he had no motivation to check (nor was he actually allowed to have his phone switched on). Being away for 2 days and not telling them what's happening does have a downside.

Amongst the crowd of patients and doctors moving about in a blur, one kind looking man walked over and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder.

“Excuse me, but are you Josh (L/N)?” he asked, a slight texan accent resonating in the room. Lifting his eyes, Josh slowly nods as if expecting the worst.

“Oh, that's good,” he said with a smile on his face. “I'm sure that you'll be happy to hear that your sister is now in a stable condition.”

At these words, Josh leapt up and grabbed the doctor's forearms roughly, shaking him slightly.

“Please, I need to see her!” he exclaimed only just above a whisper. Nodding the doctor guided the distraught teen to a secluded room. Upon seeing his sister, Josh rushed to her side and grabbed her hand gently.

Her eyes were closed and her skin was still quite pale, but her cheeks were flushed, a rosy glow to her features. Breathing a sigh of relief, Josh held back the urge to cry. The doctor patted his shoulder before leaving the room. It was at this time where Josh was truly grateful for the silence.

It had been about three hours since Josh had entered the room before the same doctor as before knocked on the door.

“Hi, I hope everything's going well.” He said lightheartedly. “I just need to discuss some things with you, about medication and certain procedures we need to take for (Y/N)'s recovery. Can you please follow me to my office?”

The meeting was boring to say the least but Josh paid attention to every detail uttered from the doctor's mouth. After about 30 minutes, a nurse with short blonde hair rushed in unexpectedly.

“Doctor, she's started waking up and is having a panic attack. Three nurses are trying to stop her from breaking the equipment but she isn't cooperating.” Josh's eyes widened, praying that this wasn't (Y/N) they were talking about.

“How is she even awake yet? The anesthetic should have lasted for at least another hour.”

“I don't know but if she doesn't stop, her wounds may become infected and she'll have to have another operation.”

Josh's body stood up and ran out of the room without a moment to lose. In the growing distance, he could hear the doctor calling his name. It didn't matter if it wasn't (Y/N), he just needed to be there for her. A few more turns and he was in the hallway where his baby sister's room was. As he pushed the door open, his mouth dropped from the chaos in the room.

The IV and drip were knocked over on the floor. Bedsheets lay disgarded by the frame. Nurses, both male and female, were trying to hold a young girl of 17 down onto the bed as she thrashed her body with her whole might, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. In a spur of the moment, Josh pushed the doctors aside and scooped the girl's body into his arms.

Her struggles stopped and her eyes widened as realisation of who was holding her kicked in. More tears fell as she gripped his jacket and sobbed loudly into his chest. None of the nurses dared to interupt as they knew that the panic may stir up again. The Texan doctor rushed in as the nurses took their leave. With a sigh of relief, he walked over to the cuddling pair.

“I hope you're feeling better now that your brother's here, hm?” he asked her gently, to which she responded with a silent nod of the head. The doctor laughed exasperatedly.

“I have no idea how you woke up with the amount of anesthetic you had been given. You must really be a strong girl.” he smiled at the pair as Josh looked up and smiled back. Leaving the pair alone, the doctor signals Josh to explain the situation to (Y/N).

“Do you remember what happed?” His voice was no louder than a summer breeze.

“... Yes.”

“Do you know why you're here?”

“... Yes.”

“Then why did you panic?” his voice only held kindness and worry as (Y/N) lifted her head to her big brother. Then she saw it.

His eyes were tear stained and puffy from crying. They held large, dark circles from lack of sleep. But mostly, the emotions swirling in his emerald eyes, the guilt and worry, the anxiety and happiness, all swirling in those pools of green. More tears fell from the girls eyes as she realised just how much stress this has been for her brother.

“I'm sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, only he could hear her.

They remained that way for a long time, but due to Josh's absence at home, he had to take a leave. However, it was clear to see that he was feeling happier knowing that his sister was doing ok.

After the incident, the doctors explained that (Y/N) might have to go onto some more anesthetic so that they could see if her stitches were ripped (they were) and if there was an infection at all (there wasn't). the following day was left with darkness for (Y/N) as she drifted in her own subconscious – not knowing that she was getting a few visitors.

The following morning, (Y/N) woke up groggily to find various large bouquets of flowers. Each had a note that contained diferent types of handwriting – and in various languages. What (Y/N) didn't know was that on the previous day (after Josh had contacted a few classmates), her friends had come to visit her.

Her eyes welled up again in tears, feeling as though she had finally found a true family around her.

 

(A/N) Ahhhhhhhh I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updatedbut I'm now off school for the winter holidays!!!!! Also I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has supported me on various website accounts with this story – I really am truly grateful <3 Eviejeeves xxx


	45. Returning to that Hellhole!

3rd Person POV:

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and (Y/N) was finally able to return home. She couldn't wait. Her own bed, seeing the guys and the dogs, probably eating chocolate and ice cream for breakfast. She had been waiting for this day for ages.

Josh came by with both Brad and Bobby to pick (Y/N) up. They hadn't seen her in a couple of days (unlike Josh who visited after school everyday) so they wanted to be there for her as well as act just a little bit protective of her – but only a little bit.

The (H/C) teen was still getting used to walking without an annoying pain in her side, but otherwise, she was practically back to normal. She would be taking it easy for the rest of the day before going back to school tomorrow morning. The only thing was that nobody had told any of her friends at school that she was coming out and coming back the next day, so.... we shall see how that turns out.

Arriving at home, the first thing to happen when the door opens was two giant fluff balls lunging themselves out the door towards their previously injured mistress.

Giggling to herself as the boys tried to hold back the hounds, she made her way over before petting them gently – a sign for them to be gentle.

As expected, (Y/N) was pampered to her hearts content (though she knew that she would have to work off the three chocolate pancakes, ice cream and sugared donuts later). However, she was starting to get a litlle teensy bit worried about school the next day.

The next morning, the boys took her into school and others around them began to whisper and point in their direction, noticing the presence of the previouly missing student.

Even though the boys weren't in her tutor, they followed (Y/N) to her regular seat before giving tips about “staying safe”, “don't get into trouble”, “do you remember what lessons you have on Tuesday?” etc. etc.

the commotion only really started when a blonde german girl walked through the door and noticed (Y/N) sitting in her usual seat.

Erika ran to meet her absent friend and tackled her in a fierce hug. Though (Y/N) was shocked to say the least, she returned it with just as much passion. Then Gilbert walked in.

He stared at her for a full 30 seconds, watching the hugging scene unfold. Erika had a few tears streaming down her face whilst (Y/N) had notice Gilbert and smiled his way. He still stood there, not moving, nor changing his facial expression. It was only after a while that he suddenly rushed at (Y/N) – much like Erika. He gave her a massive hug and continued to to repeat the words “You're alright, I was so worried.”

Flattered by the attention but also slightly uncomfortable, (Y/N) peeled herself away from the two and smile gently.

I was at break time that all the attention came onto the teen. Everyone asked her if she was alright, many gave hugs, others were a bit more reluctant to (*cough* Lovi *cough*). Some of the guys were a bit rough on her whilst the girls gave them scoldings – though they turned out to be more humerous than serious.

Then it happened.

Over came the bitch queen herself, Tracy.

(Y/N) sighed to herself whilst the others glared in her direction. When said girl noticed them, she raised her hands in defense.

“Jeez, you don't even know why I'm here and you're already attacking me.” she huffed loudly as the glares didn't lose their intensity.

“Listen, I'm just here to talk,” she started. “(Y/N).... I'm sorry that I said those things to you.”

…

Ok, where on earth did that come from. Shock was evident on just about everyone's faces. No one was expecting that.

“I know that I probably hurt your feelings, so I just needed to say it... so there.” se finished with a slightly pained expression.

“I-it's alright. I just hope we can be friends now.” (Y/N) smiled, whilst some of the guys and girls on the table looked at her like she had two heads.

“Friends?! Don't get used to me apologising! We're still rivals, I'll have you know!”

So much for that.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

it was (Y/N)'s final lesson of the day – Russian.

As per usual, Ivan hadn't sat with our group so this was the first time he saw (Y/N) since the incident. As per usual, he greeted her in Russian, but added a small hug and a pat on the head.

In all hionesty, the two of them didn't do a lot of work, rather they made sure that they caught up. A lot of the time, it was (Y/N) asking if Ivan's arm was alright and if it was patching up ok whilst said man smiled and nodded here and there.

After the lesson, the two left together, but not before being bombarded with multiple questions from students here, there and everywhere. Students had obviously heard about the incident and want “juicy details”.

Feeling alarmed by the sudden rush of people, (Y/N) tried to escapealong with Ivan but they continued to press forward.

“HEY!”

everyone turned to the location of the voice, only to find Natalya standing there.

“Unless you all want to pay for it later, I suggest that you leave the two alone.” Authority radiatd from her voice and all of the surrounding teens scattered like frightened mice.

Natalya walked forward without a word and pressed her face into (Y/N)'s shoulder without a word. Her arms enveloped the other teen as small rivers of tears cascaded down her cheeks. (Y/N) hugged back slowly as Ivan watched with an awe-like smile.

Before parting, Natalya gently whispered, “I'm so glad you're alright.”


	46. Magic Club!

(Y/N)'s POV:

It had been about a month and a half to two months since the incident, and I was pretty much back in shape. The only thing that I was dreading now was the removal of my stitches.

I was pretty much a wreck that day at school – and everyone could see it clearly. Ivan, the girls and Josh, Brad and Bobby knew why, but I think I was leaving a few people with confused faces and worried glances. Arthur was the first one to confront me directly.

“OK, what's wrong? Has something happened? Is there anything that I can do to help?” He continued to ask multiple questions as I tried to process them. I stayed silent as he stared at me intently, waiting for a response, anything.

After a few deep breaths, I explained my 'concerns' about my stitches and my fear of going to the hospital. He listened and didn't question anything I said. When I had finished, he gently grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

“You didn't need to be worried about telling us that, it's perfectly acceptable to feel this way.” He closed his eyes. “You should have seen Alfred's face when he had to get his flu jab!”

We giggled a bit before Arthur noticed that our hands were still intertwined. He pulled his hand away quickly before apologising profusely, a dark blush present. It was striped across his face – starting from the left ear, across his cheek, over his nose and back to the other ear.

I smiled a bit whilst shaking my head at this behaviour – in all honesty it was kind of cute for him.

Then Francis popped up by himself, wrapping an arm around my waist as he started a new conversation. Arthur was beside himself, having a row about how to act with ladies and the right courtesy to give them etc.

The bell went for our lesson and we parted our ways, but not before Arthur stopped me.

“If you want, I can take you to the hospital so that you don't have to worry about your brother and his friends picking you up... t-that is, i-if you want to...” he trailed off.

“That's ok, Josh is going to speak to the doctors anyway I think. But thank you for offering – I would have said yes any other time.” The final comment made Arthur blush harder than before and he quickly turned around, yelling back a “see you later”.

My next lesson was drama, so I was able to hang out with Anri and the Nordics. Since our teacher wasn't actually in, we didn't have a lot of work to do meaning... we could just goof off.

As we were chatting amongst ourselves (namely Anri, Matthias, Tino and occasionally Emil and I), I noticed Lukas pull out a pack of cards. Intrigued I leaned over to glance at him. He shuffled them at lightning speed before pointing the pack out to me.

It was a magic trick.

After choosing a card and replacing it in the deck, Lukas did several intricate shuffles and splits of the deck before asking me to split the pack. As I did, he lifted the bottom of the top half and presented me with my card. I gaped at him before asking him to do it again.

Things like this repeated for the rest of the lesson.

“That was amazing, Lukas. Where'd you learn to do that?”

“I go to a club after school, and two others along with myself practice and share different tricks and so on.”

“That sounds awesome. I'd love to be in a club like that!” I exclaimed.

“You can come after school if you want. We've got a meeting at my house today so I wouldn't mind if you came around.” I smiled at him, but remembered my appointment (unfortunately).

“Thanks but I need to go to the hospital to remove my stitches today so I can't.”

“You can come later after your appointment, I'll just give you my address.” He seemed quite persistant on me coming that day, so I felt obliged to go. Giving a nod, I noticed a tiny (and I mean tiny) smile creep onto his face for a few moments before disappearing again – someone's proud of themselves.

After school, the boys picked me up and took me to the hospital straight away. The whole way there, they tried to comfort me, telling me that it was going to be alright, but I couldn't stop the nerves.

To cut a long story short, it wasn't too bad, though it felt extremely uncomfortable when they pulled the thread out. I was a bit shaken after the experience, but I refound my cheerfulness when offered a large, colourful wowwy-pop.

We were going to head back to the house when I remembered Lukas' invite. Josh didn't seem that keen when I mentioned it to him, but he nonetheless took me to the address I was sent by text.

Knocking on the door (albeit a bit nervous), I heard a few voices before a new face opened the door.

He had shaggy strawberry blonde hair and piercing red eyes. A small fang was peaking out of the left side of his mouth and he had a surprised look on his face.

“Hi, how can I help you?” he said with a carefree attitude, a wide smile gracing his features.

“Um, I'm looking for Lukas, he invi-” I was cut off as the young man in front of me turned and shouted down the hallway:

“Lukas, I think your girlfriend's here!”

…

I blushed darkly as a confused Norwegian popped his head around the corner. When we made eye contact, I looked away and blushed deeper. How on earth could that guy just say something like that so lightly?

Lukas motioned me to come indoors, his gaze avoiding my own. As the other boy walked past him, Lukas game him a slap around the head along with a shake of his head. Entering what I assumed to be the living room, I noticed a familiar blonde sitting in an armchair.

“Arthur?!” I was shocked, but happy, to see him there – and I wasn't the only one.

“I wasn't expecting to see you here, love. How did the appointment go?” After explaining what happened, I was finally introduced to the third member of the club.

“My name's Vladmir, but you can just call me Vlad.” He said in a confident upbeat voice.

After the introductions, the boys continued their conversation – an important discussion about whether magic links to science or not. It was actually very interesting, until the subject of magical creatures came up. Then I saw a side that I didn't think that I would see in any of them.

“Flying mint bunny doesn't think that you're putting enough effort into this group, Lukas. And frankly, sometimes I agree.” Did they suddenly start an argument?

“Well, Mr Troll doesn't agree and his opinion is more important that a silly bunny's.”

“Guys maybe we should just not worry about it.” Vlad seemed to have a slightly desperate look on his face as the other two continued to argue.

“Is it always like this here?” I asked in a hushed tone to the Strawberry blonde male.

“Pretty much...”

This continued on for a while and before long, it was about 7 pm and time for us to depart. Making a new friend and having a few laughs (and a... serious conversation), a perfect way to end a day.


	47. The News...

A/N Before I start, there are a few things that I want to say. Firstly, thank you to everyone who supports me with this story – I only started writing this in order to relieve a bit of stress, and now I'm getting comments asking me to update soon :D So thank you, thank you, thank you – more than words can say. Secondly (and people will probably get upset at this), this is probably the second/third last chapter in the story before the “results”, I guess you can call it.... Just a warning.

(Y/N)'s POV:

It all happened because of him. I wouldn't need to do this again if it wasn't for him.

It was a Saturday morning and I was just arriving back from walking the dogs, when I noticed a pair of policemen walk into the house. With confusion, I walked in behind soon after. Josh saw me a smiled weakly... what was going on?

Everyone assembled in the living room, even the dogs rested their heads on my numb feet. To say it was awkward as drinks were being prepared was a little bit of an understatement. I knew this was going to be about me but I dared not to speak up before the time came.

When we were all present and “content” with drinks, the police officer started speaking.

“Due to the recent event concerning your father, we need to think about how to keep you safe if he does break out again in the near future.” I remained silent, but hoped in my thoughts that he wasn't going to suggest what I thought he would.

“If he does break out soon, the first place that he'll look is here, but if he doesn't know your whereabouts, then he shouldn't be able to get to you before we recapture him.” The way he emphasised the word “shouldn't” made me nervous. And why does it sound like he is going to escape some time this afternoon?

“So, as long as everyone is in agreement, we – being the police force and the officers that handled both this case and the case concerning your mother – believe that the best course of action would be to move... over seas.”

…

I only stared at the floor. The one option I didn't want to come up. I felt angry. Angry at myself for putting myself in this position. Angry at my father for ruining something that was so good. Angry at the officers for coming up with the suggestion.

I didn't hear what the boys were saying as I zoned out, trying to control my breathing, trying not to lose control of my emotions.

Shouting and throwing a tantrum would get me nowhere. Crying wouldn't solve the problem and just make me look stupid. But I couldn't just sit there, seething away.

In the end, I left the room.

I heard someone come to follow me but I locked myself in my room before anyone could get to me. Then, I let it all out.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed with all my might. I threw things around my room (nothing breakable), tears blurring my view and anger obscuring my thoughts. It just wasn't fair.

I think that one of the boys must have picked my door's lock because I was surrounded by a familiar embrace. Josh caressed my hair gently as I sobbed silently, my body jerking every now and then.

It took a few hours for me to calm down completely, but I knew that I would have to say something about this at one point or another. I just wasn't able to do nothing whatsoever. I understood everything that was going on and the reasoning behind it. But that didn't stop me from feeling what I felt.

The final decision was a 5 year trip, before I could return again. Though I was heartbroken, I knew that it had to be done. The hard part now was breaking the news to everybody.

I was pretty miserable at school on the next Monday – I had three weeks left before I moved to Russia. I was lucky to have chosen where to stay – not that that made it any easier for me.

I knew that everyone was concerned about me, but I had no idea on how to break the news to them. Even Feli's regular hugs and comments didn't make me crack a smile. Yeah, it was that bad.

In the end, I think that Yao got a bit frustrated with me, because he took me aside and held a slightly pouty face, a frown evident on his features.

“你这人怎么回事？(1) You've been sulking all day and you won't speak to anyone, so you're going to tell me now.” His firm tone left me slightly shocked, it almost made him sound like a big brother. However, those thoughts were soon overided with what I had to say.

My voice caught in my throat and my eyes started to fill with tears. No! I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore.

Yao's expression changed when he saw my eyes pooling. I think that he regretted the way he said it but he patiently waited for me to say something.

“I'm going away.” I finally muttered out.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I'm leaving the country and I can't come back for 5 years.” I shouted this last bit, making Yao recoil slightly... then the message sank in.

He was silent for a long time as I tried to stop the tears which had finally fallen. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Confused, I tried to stop myself from falling, but was stopped by Yao wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed like that for a long time, so long that Josh ended up coming to find us. I was only glad there were little students about.

“没关系。不要担心. (2)” He kept repeating these words over and over again. Josh looked on with slight discomfort but stayed quiet.

“I just don't know how to tell them.” I suddenly spoke up.

“Leave it to me.” Yao gave a heartwarming smile before continuing, “Though you might get a lot of questions.”

I finally allowed myself to giggle for the first time in a while. What did I do to deserve friends like these?

He was right, you know? The amount of questions I received after Yao told everyone my situation was phenominal. Bobby had to stop people at one point because it was too overwhelming.

I can only hope that I don't end up bottling out of this. If I did, I don't know what would happen.

 

(1) what's wrong with you?  
(2) It's alright. Don't worry.


	48. A Goodbye

It was the day of the flight. I felt numb all over. I didn't want to go through with this. How could I just leave them?

Everyone at school the previous day seemed to be blissfully unaware at the pain I was feeling. That, or they were doing their utmost to not let it show.

The packing was even worse. I wanted to take so many different things but I was limited to how many items I could take on my “trip”. It didn't help when I spotted numerous momentos from my childhood.

Staring at a small rabbit toy, an eyepatch over the left eye and a black waistcoat over its chubby body, I didn't hear Josh walk in and sit on the floor next to me. I guess I knew that he was always there, but I had no clue when he arrived – everything now seems to be one big blur...

“I remember dad getting this for you on your 13th birthday.” Josh stated finally. “He bought it and shipped it off to the house you were staying at in Japan. I don't think that he understood that you weren't a little girl anymore.” He finished with a giggle, making me smile as well.

“And remember that time when we were kids and we made flour bombs in the house? Mum and Dad were so angry!” We kept sharing various memories, laughing until our stomachs hurt. It felt good to smile again, to be happy with my family – it was just a bit ironic that this was the day I was leaving.

I continued to pack the essentials, meaning that I was actually only left with two suitcases and a large rucsack. Checking the time, I had just over an hour before we had to leave for the airport.

I would be meeting a family of three at the airport in St Petersburg and I would stay with them for about a year before moving on to another country (maybe a Scandinavian country this time). I was lucky to have my brother help me with the arrangements, but I would be alone from then on.

I ended up sitting in the living room, hugging the dogs whilst staring at the floor. The boys glanced at me every few moments to check up on me. The dogs licked my face just about every five minutes to keep me happy.

When the time came, I was nervous. I was sad. I was guilty for not being able to say goodbye to all of my friends at school. There just wasn't enough time.

I was joined by all three of the boys, but even so, it was a silent car journey. None of us even had the courage to turn on the radio. Bobby and Brad sat in the back whilst Josh drove, meaning I was in shot gun.

At the airport, the boys insisted on helping me with carrying my bags. I walked like a zombie to the check in area and only spoke monotonously. I was close to crying but I resolved to not cry unless it was imminent.

Then it happened.

So, there I was walking to the waiting area, and I just hear Josh laugh and nudge my shoulder enthusiastically. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

Every one (and I mean every one) of my friends from school were there, holding a large banner reading, “SEE YOU SOON (Y/N)! WE'LL MISS YOU”.

Screw my resolve.

The floodgates were opened as a smile made its way onto my face. I dropped the rucsack I was holding and ran to them, the first one I hugged being Liz. Everyone made a queue of some sort to get a hug. It was too much for me, I couldn't leave now.

An announcement made our goodbyes come to a halt. It was time for me to go.

“Don't-a go, (Y/N)! I don't want to-a see you go!” Feli shouted whilst holding onto my waist. I gave everyone one final hug and goodbye before leaving.

I daren't turn back in case I began to cry and run back to them. Boarding the plane I tried to relax by shutting my eyes, only to feel the person next to me move about. This is going to be one long flight...

Other's POV:

She left. She didn't turn back. We understood why. We could just about read her thoughts. But still... we didn't want her to leave.

Everyone just stood there, standing in the exact same spot, staring in the direction that (Y/N) left. It was only when Josh opened his mouth that everyone turned and woke up from their stupor.

“I can't thank all of you enough for being there for my sister. I don't think that she would have been able to last very long if you guys weren't there for her.” no one said anything, only nodded with a few small smiles here and there.

And just like that, everyone departed and went there own separate ways. How long would it be until they meet (Y/N) again?


	49. Epilogue...

I got the email. I was ready to come back anyway, but this topped the cake. All it was – a simple invitation:

You are invited to Hetalia High’s 5 year reunion!  
Come and meet old friends and teachers, share your experiences outside of school!  
Julius Vargas

So here I am, on the plane back to America, ready to see my family and (hopefully) my old friends. Of course, I told Josh that I was coming home and also explicitly explained that I didn’t want anyone else to know (having some secrets are fun).

Josh was the only one to greet me at the airport – clearly following my instructions. There was a lot of hugging and a few tears (mainly from him, I’m pretty sure). I think that we looked a bit like an old cliché – partner comes back and has reunion after many years kind of thing.

The drive back was even more fun. I was informed that Josh had sent the two boys out on a mission to do the weekly shopping. This meant that I could really surprise them when they got home.

I think the funniest thing about getting home was trying to get all of luggage into my room whilst manoeuvring around the dogs (who were pretty darn excited to see me). I also had to make sure that my presence wasn’t obvious – and I had to do this all in about 20 minutes. The pain, people, the pain!

I was able to hide myself in the kitchen just as the two boys were walking through the door. It was hard to keep Simba and Kovu out as well since they kept running around me. It's only when the boys step into the kitchen that they detatch themselves from my arm, only to grip the hem of Brad and Bobby's shirts and pull them towards me.

Silence... before a breakthrough of more hugs and tears on al of our parts.

When the day of the actual party came, I was a bit of a mess – the nerves, the excitement, the anticipation, the craving for chocolate cake...

You can ignore that last one.

With a light blue and green cocktail dress that reached my knees on and my hair in a half messy updo, the boys in their dashing suits and ties, we headed to the school where I had met so many of my friends.

I kept in contact with most of them via email, and some of the girls video called me, but other than that we haven't seen each other for the last 5 years – I hope that they haven't forgotten about me.

Sneaking in during the headmaster's speech (we were a tad bit late), no one noticed us – but I noticed them.

All the boys wore various coloured suits, ties loosened due to the heat, a few having a flower in their breast pocket (*cough* Francis *cough*). The girls were wearing beautiful gowns and dresses in varying lengths, colours and shapes – flattering their figures – and their hair was done up nicely and in a prestine manner. The only one that I scoffed at was Tracy...

She was wearing a bright red sleeveless cocktail dress that looked much too tight for her and came to about a third of her thigh. She wore an excessive amount of golden jewellery and her hair was pinned with many curls sticking out of her head. The boy she was latching onto was looking discomforted.

“...nd I-a congratulate you all for all the achievements you have-a made in these last 5 years. Now enjoy the party!”

Oops, I just missed the speech.

Everyone applauded before disbanding to talk to everyone in their groups. I noticed the three boys wander over to a group of friends after giving a pat on the shoulder and a smile on their faces.

The first person to come over to me was...


	50. North Italy/Feliciano Vargas

A sudden hug from behind pulled me back to my senses. My feet were off the floor as I was spun around wildly. I knew straight away who it was...

“It's been a while Feli.” I giggled as I was settled back on the ground. I turned to face the bubbly Italian and saw his wide smile aimed at me.

“I-a missed you so much, (Y/N)!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down whilst hold my hand. I couldn't help but laugh at his happy-go-lucky nature that I had missed as well. He had always known when to pick me up (quite literally) when I was feeling down.

I was about to ask him how he was, but the DJ had already started up the music line-up. Loud, bass filled music hit everyone's ears as many excitedly made their ways to the dance floor. Everyone looked so pumped and eager to dance. I again felt another hand take my remaining one.

“(Y/N), dance with me.” Feli semi-shouted over the music.

I was about to object but then I noticed something. His usually closed eyes were open, a gorgeous shade of hazel that reflected the many lights in the gym. I was stunned, enough so that I couldn't get an answer in before Feli dragged me into the centre.

“Feli... I-I can't really d-dance.” I managed to utter a sentence but that didn't faze the brunnette. We probably danced for about an hour before I had to stop for a drink – I was incredibly surprised that Feli could keep going, even though he hated PE.

“I don't think that I can go on.” I panted dramatically.

“Whaaa~ but I was-a having so much fun with-a you.” I blushed heavily at this but it luckily blended in with my already flushed cheeks.

“I-a know! You can-a come back to my house. I-a want to show you some of-a my art as well.” He gave me large puppy-dog eyes to which I could never say no to. Sighing lightly I nodded before going off to find my brother.

Josh was obviously against it at first, but I gave him a look which told him everything (I think that he understands now).

Heading back with Feli, and him driving extremely recklessly, there was a comfortable silence as I looked out of the window. The neighbourhood was average, streetlamps dotted every few yards. His apartment was obviously shared with his brother as I noticed 2 lots of... well, everything spread across the hallway of his apartment. They were clearly not expecting guests (no that I minded).

“I want to show you my studio.” Feli dragged me to a smallish room that had paint on the carpet and various stands with canvases on them.

I was in awe.

Beautiful pieces lay everywhere: hanging on walls, on easels, leaning on walls. There was paper sprayed across the room too,doodles and sketches filling each sheet. But I ignored all of those for one particular image.

On a light brown easel, a near-finished painting was resting – a photograph taped to the corner for reference too. I recognised the image immediately.

Feli, Ludwig and Kiku had joined me in a final photo the day before I left, but this photo had been zoomed in on the Italian and myself only. The canvas beside it was a replica of the two of us – only now, we were holding hands.

I was speechless. How long had he been working on this? I looked at Feli but I couldn't say anything as I tried to comprehend the situation.

“Do you-a like it? I've been trying to get-a the replication just-a right.” Feli, as bubbly as ever, smiled warmly at me as I walked over and examined every detail.

“Why did you do this?” I asked, finally finding my voice.

Feli was silent for a while as I continued to stare at the image before me.

“Because... Te amo.” My world stopped at that statement. “You were always there to-a make me happy and you-a always made everyone else happy too. And when you-a moved away, I-a was really sad because I didn't know if I-a was going to see you again and tell you-a how I actually felt.” I turned to face the Italian and remained silent.

Did he not know how I felt as well?

In a moments notice, Feli was next to me hugging me around the waist gently – his neck buried in the crook of my neck.

My face reddened excruciatingly fast as I stiffened before relaxing and mimicking his movements.

He looked up after about a minute or two, as did I, and he stared into my eyes. Without realising, he moved forward and captured my lips in a sweet, slow and innocent kiss. My eyes widened momentarily but I eased into the kiss and happily wrapped my arms around his neck. His grip around my waist tightened and he--

“Hey, what do-a you two think you're-a doing?” an angry Italian accent followed. I sharply pulled away as Feli turned to see his brother in the doorway – red in the face as well. I blushed even deeper and hid myself behind Feli's form.

“Ciao, fratello. Did you-a enjoy the party?” Feli asked innocently. Lovino only huffed loudly and promptly sulked off to (presumably) his room.

I giggled slightly and turned to face Feliciano again. He placed his lips on mine again before releasing his arms from my waist and mentioning something about making pasta. I smiled as I followed him, looking back at the painting of the two of us holding hands...


	51. Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt

A gentle tap on the shoulder made me turn around to see a familiar stoic face. Baby blue eyes still staring and calculating, but holding a significant amount of softness to them.

“Ludwig, it's great to see you again.”

“And jou, (Y/N).” He replied, a ghost of a smile forming briefly.

The DJ began to play some music, though it wasn't what I had expected. Graceful waltzes were thrown around into a beautiful rhythmical medley, and various couples made their way to the dance floor. I smiled slightly, wishing that I was able to dance like the others.

“*Ahem* (Y-Y/N)...” Ludwig's voice brought me out of my thoughts. “W-would jou like to dance vith m-me?”

His stutter matched his bright red cheeks that glowed abnormally – it really was a cute sight. I nodded, giggling slightly to myself. A hand was extended towards me and I was led to the left of the gym “dance floor”. I additionally noticed Josh narrow his eyes from the other side of the room as a warning to both myself and Ludwig.

Before beginning, the blonde pulled out a pair of thin frames, adding to his already achieved elegance. I felt my ears heat up slightly and tried my best not to show embarrassment.

“B-before we begin, Ludwig, I need to tell you something...” I trailed off as the German's face morphed into a confused look.

“I have two left feet!”

Ludwig desperately tried to hold back his laughter but it only made him laugh harder. I grinned, proud to make the usually stone faced German laugh. His smile – I had missed it so much.

We finally began dancing in a comfortable silence, me tripping over my own feet every few moments and Ludwig biting his lip to stop the giggle fits.

The song/medley came to an end and everyone clapped (out of tradition, I don't really know but hey).

“So~ what have you been doing for the last 5 years, LUDDY?” I emphasised on the nickname as much as I could and beamed as I saw the previous blush come into light again. However, he didn't complain in any shape or form.

Our small talk went on for about 40 minutes, until Luddy decided he wanted a drink.

Now, it was both a blessing and a curse that the school had its own bar prepared for the occasion, as it meant I could enjoy a friendly drink or two, but some other students were already smashed. Arthur being one of them. He had already began dancing dramatically and (at Francis' insistence) was beginning to remove his dress shirt in his drunken state.

Ludwig went off to get a beer, and I briefly saw his brother drag him to the front of the bar (no doubt already a bit drunk). I went to go and catch up with the girls for a while until I saw a few of figures approach us.

Gilbert and Francis were leaning on each other, smiles plastered on their faces. A little bit behind them was Ludwig, eyes struggling to stay open. Alcohol was clearly a large influence on the three men.

“(Y-Y/N)~ Luddy has something zhat he vants to *hic* tell Jou.” Gilbert slurred.

“I do not not.” Luddy intervened, his body swaying slightly.

“Yeah jou do.”

“Do not.”

The argument continued a little while longer as we girls giggled at the situation. Finally, the blonde German gave up. He turned to face me as I gave an expectant face.

“(Y/N), I really, REALLY like you, so can I please take you out some time?” The girls squealed in delight as I froze in place. A dark blush spread on face (though my whole body felt hot suddenly).

“Pfft, so lame Luddy. Just kiss her already.” Gilbert chimed, as he pushed Ludwig forward. Of course, his lips crashed onto mine as we tried to steady ourselves.

Ludwig's eyes opened wide but he didn't move – nor did I. We were equally in shock, eyes wide, sounds blurred to our hearing. As the screeches from the girls faded away, my body relaxed, as did the German's. His lips slowly began to move against mine and I let my eyes flutter shut, a sigh leaving my nose in content.

When he pulled away, all senses were heightened once more. Gilbert and Francis were cheering, the girls gushed at the cute scene, and Josh's harsh footsteps could be heard behind me.

On instinct, I grabbed Ludwig's hand (his already present blush growing even more) and dashed to the fire exit. It was only once we were outside that I quickly turned around and gave a second kiss to the blonde.

I felt him smile in this kiss, but then a quick yell from my brother sent us running again.


	52. Japan/Kiku Honda

Hands clasped in front of him, an anxious look on his pale face, the young Japanese male stood in front of me. His black tux looked out of place on him but (dare I say it) he looked adorable in it.

“It's good to see you again Kiku.”

“Y-yes, werr... it's been um... a rong time...” he stuttered out. A long awkward silence followed as the DJ put on some music. Not knowing how to follow the conversation on, I glanced to the floor, slightly embarrassed. Then I noticed Kiku fidget from foot to foot – clearly he wanted to say something as much as I did.

“(Y/N), I was w-wondering if you wanted to... m-maybe you would rike--” He was cut off as an arm was slung over my shoulder quickly.

“Yo, dudette, it's been too long!” a loud American accent filled our ears. I smiled naturally and said a hello to Alfred. When I glanced back at the shorter male, I noticed a disappointed look on his features. I was about to say something to him when Alfred piped up again.

“Hey do you wanna dance or something?”

I looked back at the American blonde and nodded slightly. I felt bad for leaving Kiku, especially when he looked back at me. The bubbly blonde dragged me towards the centre of the dance floor before moving rhythmically to the beat. I joined in but every so often glanced towards the discreet male in the corner. He seemed to be muttering to himself, a small frown evident on his face.

“Hey, Alfred?” I directed the American's attention. “Do you mind if I ask Kiku to dance with us?” Alfred shook his head and I tried to grab the Japanese man's attention. When his eyes finally met mine, I waved him over.

He seemed a bit panicked and shocked from the offer, but, regardless, he made his way over to us nervously.

As we continued to dance, I realised Alfred had left the two of us (no doubt to get a drink from the bar). There was strictly no contact between the two of us, but every time his chocolate brown eyes and mine met, I saw a glimpse of a smile float onto his lips and his eyes light up momentarily.

After maybe an hour, we rested at the edge of the gym to catch our breath (and a drink or two).

“What have you been doing these years?” I asked casually. We were much more comfortable after dancing and I noticed him relax visibly as the night progressed.

Turns out, Kiku had been working as an apprentice cartoon artist in a town 45 minutes from the school. According to him, it was a chance to learn about “American Anime.” I laughed at the term he used – it was such a “Kiku” thing to say.

This led to conversations about various animes we had watched in the last 5 years. It was nice to know that he was also starting to watch the second series of Attack on Titan, so we spent the next 10 minutes gossiping about the episodes that were released.

It was getting to about 10:30 and I noticed Josh signal for the four of us to leave (we had plans to catch a late night movie). I apologised to Kiku for leaving and told him we should meet up and catch up properly.

As I went to turn away from him, I felt a cool hand grasp my own frantically. I turned and I noticed the Japanese male's face bloom in an alarming shade of red. I also blushed at the sudden contact.

“Before you go, I need to say this.” His voice held so much conviction that I couldn't move a muscle. “I've rearry missed you these five years and I'm so happy that I can see you again. But I also want to say t-that I-I... I...” His face darkened even more.

I was able to piece together the puzzle. His face said it all at the moment.

Not knowing how he would react with a direct kiss, I gently placed a small kiss on his left cheek. Then his right.

His chocolate eyes widened considerably but he didn't protest. I looked into his deep brown pools before giving an innocent peck on the lips and turning away slowly. I noticed him remain frozen when I looked behind my shoulder before he quickly looked down and started to play with his fingers – a wide smile gracing his face.

As I got in the car, I received a text...

Want to meet up Friday?  
Kiku x

 

(A/N hi guys. This will probably be all that I can do this break, but I will be planning endings and whatnot throughout the school term. Also, who has started watch AOT series 2? You NEED to watch it!!! anyway, hope you enjoyed the endings so far. Eviejeeves xxx)


	53. America/Alfred F. Jones

I was suddenly wrapped in a hug from behind as I heard a loud laugh close to my ears. Although I winced, I smiled – knowing who it was...

“Dudette, I've missed you so much, it's been too long!”

I turned to see Alfred in his tux (tie hanging loosely around his collar), grinning like an idiot and laughing. It was so contagious that I couldn't help but giggle.

“It's good to see you too Alfred. I've missed you too.” Out of everyone, you could say that I've missed Alfie the most – he was always there to make you smile and his energy spread to everyone he met.

Without notice, everyone in the room was thrown into a fast paced group dance by the DJ. I laughed harder when I saw a few people (namely Kiku and Romano) protest as a certain Italian pulled them into the centre of the dance floor. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder...

In a dramatic sweeping gesture, Alfred bowed in front of me and put on the poshest voice he could muster, saying:

“Would the mistress care to dance?”

In order to appease him, I curtsied the best I could in my heels and took his outstretched arm. He grinned once more and rushed to get in the centre of the crowd.

30 minutes of high tempo, upbeat music and the whole floor was a hot, clammy mess of ex-students. I was about to stop and get a drink when Alfred asked me question.

“Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat? I know a great place.” I blushed lightly at the thought of going on an unofficial date with the bubbly American, but his baby blue eyes pleaded for me to say yes so...

“Let me go and ask my brother.” I walked away but glanced behind me after a second. What I saw made my heart beat a little bit faster. Alfred pumped his arm into the air and his smile increased tenfold.

After getting the permission (and a curfew time) from Josh, I ran back to Alfred and we made our way to this “great place”. Turns out that it was a diner.

“What? They do amazing burgers here dudette.” was the only response I got when I questioned it.

I'll be honest, they were good burgers – and the portion sizes were phenomenal! We were able to spend this time catching up with each other and I found out that Alfred had been helping out as a daycare assistant in the town over. I smiled at how enthusiastic he was and I could really imagine him playing with all of the young kids all day.

After our meal, Alfie insisted that he take me to the local park five minutes away. At this time, my feet were beginning to hurt from the heels.

'You know what, I'm going for it.' I thought to myself as I kicked of my shoes with a powerful thrust of my legs. This got Alfred laughing as I went to retrieve them, only to find myself being hoisted into the air bridal style by a pair of strong arms.

“Alfred! What are you doing?!” I questioned/yelled as he made a wild dash down the park's concrete path. He didn't answer, speeding up, making me cling to him tighter.

He stopped in front of an old fashioned fountain which my have been there for several years. He placed me down as we both laughed together and caught our breaths.

“What was that for Alfie?” I asked, using his nickname to prod him more. He blushed ever so slightly (at least I think he did in this light) before answering.

“Well, I am the hero and the hero has to sweep his girl off her feet.”

I paused at his statement – His girl.

Seemingly realising his “mistake”, he turned away, only to quickly turn back and smack his lips onto mine.

Completely taken aback from the suddenness, I fell backwards... forgetting that we were sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Grabbing Alfred for support, I only managed to pull him in along with me.

We resurfaced from the knee-deep water, silence ensuing the area like a thunderstorm in a rain forest. After about a minute or so, a chuckle escaped my lips – soon turning into a giggle, then a full on laughing fit. Alfred joined in soon after.

As the laughter died down, we looked at each other. Alfred abruptly turned his head away in embarrassment, a rare sight in itself. Without thinking, I took the initiative.

I gave him a brief but meaningful kiss (on the lips >//<) before standing myself up, shoes still in hand. Alfred's eyes widened in shock, before he rushed to his feet and held his arm out again, helping me over the edge of the water feature.

We walked in comfortable silence, only two thoughts on my mind:

1) Best night ever!  
And 2) How am I going to explain this to Josh?


	54. England/Arthur Kirkland

A gentle tap on my shoulder brought me back to my senses as I turn around and spot two large eyebrows. I felt my lips twitch into a smile before I can even stop myself.

“Arthur! It's been a while. How have you been?” I exclaimed. I went in for a gentle hug which he awkwardly returned – maybe not the best option... but who cares right now?

“Yeah, I'm not too bad, love. Feeling much better now that your here.” he muttered the last bit to himself mainly, but I caught every word of it. The comment made my smile widen (maybe even made my heart jump a little bit).

“D'aww, I'm glad you missed me,” I teased. “I've missed you too, honestly.” Even though he had merely mentioned his thoughts moments ago, I found myself feeling nervous about his response, so I glanced to the floor briefly and wrung my hands together.

“I'm glad too.” Arthur replied, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Then, the DJ started the music for the evening.

The first few pieces were waltzes and slow songs – I think he was easing everyone onto the dance floor. Arthur and I were no exception.

“Love, could I have the pleasure of having this dance with you?” He asked oh-so gentleman-like. With his hand poised perfectly in front of me, and deep emerald green eyes staring up at me longingly, I felt myself blush lightly before taking his hand and being led off onto the floor.

We remained in silence, but words didn't need to fill the air at this point. Arthur's movements were graceful and he gently guided my body to match his. Soon, my nervousness dripped away like honey, leaving a sweet feeling all over.

After a couple of songs, we decided to stop for drinks. I was firm enough to tell myself only one or two drinks from the bar that evening. However, for Arthur, it seems that his “friends” had different plans...

“One more drink Arthur,” “Down in one,” “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

Various chants littered the bar area as I noticed more and more drinks piled up in front of the Englishman. Every sip he took, it seemed as though he would fall to the floor. Until...

“No, Arthur! You need to keep you clothes on!” I had to yell over the loud music and laughter coming from various people around us.

“But the others said I should.” His words were extremely slurred and he pouted unnaturally as he whined.

“I don't care what the others say. You are leaving your pants on and that's final.” Who would've thought that I would've taken on the mum role at this party?

In the end, I decided that he couldn't stay here anymore (due to the stripping and the alcohol people were sure to encourage him to drink). Making sure to explain it to Josh, I grabbed Arthur's arm and hoisted him up off his chair, arm over my shoulders.

It was a good thing that I could vaguely remember where the apartment Alfred and Arthur used to live was (I was desperately hoping that they hadn't moved) and that it was only walking distance from the school. On the other hand, what would have been a five minute walk felt more like three hours due to Arthur's irritability and child-like actions.

We finally made it – with Arthur singing “Mary Had a Little Lamb” over and over again – and to my relief, the key fit and turned in the door.

Alfred was still at the party so I couldn't leave Arthur until he came back. Delicately placing the drunk on the couch, I made my way to the kitchen to grab some water and some Ibuprofen and Aspirin for later on.

I came back and cautiously sat on the other side of the couch, as Arthur tried to focus his eyes on the floor – a lot of blinking was involved.

I handed the water to Arthur but didn't release the glass when he began to drink. Honestly, this boy. Was he really that much of a lightweight (although I understand how much he had consumed).

After finishing the water, I received a slurred 'thank you' to which I nodded back. I then stared at the floor along with Arthur.

…

“(Y-Y/N), I need to say s-something to you.” I jumped slightly at the sudden proclamation after what felt like hours of silence. I looked at Arthur to show him I was listening. Then, without any warning, in fast paced speech, came a sentence that I never thought I would here.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I love you very very much.”

I was stunned. Not only had he said something that made my heart beat 100 miles an hour, but he also sounded dead serious (maybe even sobering up for a second, all slurs being lost in translation).

Then, to my even further surprise, he leaned forward abruptly and planted a rough kiss on my lips...

Yep, no sober Arthur there.

The kiss made me freeze, giving him more access to lean in closer and continue the kiss. Though I knew that in his state he could take this further, I resigned myself as he wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me closer to him.

To my disappointment (and relief) he stopped so that we could both breathe. As I stared into his eyes, I saw them flash with something I couldn't quite place – but it didn't last long.

He suddenly slumped forward onto my shoulder. I didn't move, a bit confused at what was going on, until I heard light snoring emitting from Arthur. I sighed, slightly exasperated, slightly in amusement. I pushed him away from me a lied him down fully onto the couch – grabbing the small blanket over the back of the armchair across the room to cover him.

As he slept, I knelt down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too, you Great British idiot.”

When Alfred got home, I left quite promptly – feeling the drowsiness of the night overcome me. However the next morning was a bit of a surprise.

I woke up to my phone ringing. From the ringtone (to which all of my contacts have a different one), I knew that it was Arthur. I mean, he has to have the Sherlock theme music! When I picked it up, I was greeted by a groggy and pained voice.

“Good morning, (Y/N). I'm really sorry to wake you, but could you please refresh my memory of what happened last night? I only really remember us dancing and then it goes blank.”

“Don't worry. Nothing much happened. I'd be happy to fill you in over a cup of tea, though...”


	55. China/Yao Wang

I spotted Yao as he walked from the other side of the gym, wearing a simple suit – black dress pants, shoes and jacket and a red tie with several small yellow stars at the tip.

I went to meet him half way with a grin on my face.

“Yao, it's been too long. How have you been?” I asked in a slightly frenzied manner. He laughed at my enthusiasm, a warm smile gracing his smooth features.

“很高兴见到你 (1). I've been good, working hard.” We smiled at each other before moving to the side to chat more.

I found out that he had actually taken over the family restaurant (which was about a 30 minute drive from here) even though he is still young and he works as both the owner, manager and in the kitchen. Of course, it is traditional Chinese food – with a few western foods too.

We continued to chat for the next 45 minutes – though the longer we spoke, the harder it got to talk over the loud music and dancing of students.

“You know what, (Y/N), shall we just join everyone else?” Yao said slightly exasperated. I nodded eagerly, although I knew that I would make a mockery of myself from dancing.

But saying that, I wasn't the only one.

Yao began to dance shyly, but soon opened up more – flailing his arms around and jumping to the beat. Dare I say it, he was “mum” dancing!

In the end (and I don't know how it happened), all of the students created a massive circle and had a dance off in the centre. All in all, a hilarious evening.

I was about to get a drink and a few snacks that were laid out on a large buffet table, when Yao grabbed my hand and offered for me to go to his restaurant for the evening. I initially wanted to decline since I had already eaten earlier, but I wanted to spend more time with Yao...

We ended up arranging times for me to get home and whatnot with Josh so that he wasn't worrying. The journey there was quiet, but I was able to familiarise myself with the area that I had come to love once again.

When we arrived at the venue, I was shocked at the decor. Beautiful red and gold lights around an elegant entrance – and the inside matched the dignified outside.

Yao pulled me towards the kitchen as we greeted and were greeted by staff members in the restaurant. On entering the kitchen, I almost had to shield my eyes from the shine off of the island counters. The amount of spices in the air made my nose tingle and my eyes water slightly.

No wonder this was  such a prestigious eatery!

Yao took me to an empty work space and began to find all of the ingredients. I stood at the side in silence and watched in fascination as he began to prepare and make various dishes at the speed of light.

Hands cut vegetables, kneaded dough and mixed sauces with exact precision. I also saw how each of the other chefs were doing the exact same thing. I was additionally able to make eye contact with one of the female chefs there, who gave me a sly, knowing wink and nodded towards Yao. I blushed and quickly focused back on the dough Yao was making.

In a matter of minutes, a full meal was set in front of me – ready to be cooked and eaten. I clapped quietly as Yao took a small bow with a grin on his face.

“我以为你可能会喜欢 (2). Shall we take a seat in the dining area now?” He held his arm out for me to take and led me to a secluded area which was much quieter than the main area.

“That was amazing, Yao. I've never seen something so incredible in my life.” I gushed as Yao looked away slightly embarrassed.

I continued to talk about how breathtaking his skills were... not realising how far I was leaning towards him.

I only realised once I had finished my sentence. I blushed heavily and tried to lean back and apologise – however, I was stopped when Yao wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

Caught off guard, I noticed how nervous the kiss was at first, but slowly began to deepen as time went on. It was sweet (if not a tad bit formal) but it suited Yao so well and I began to ease into the kiss – this time, leaning in closer than before.

We separated as our dinner came to the table and we ate in silence. I had a grin present on my face the entire time, though I kept my gaze away from Yao.

As Yao took me home, I was still smiling like an idiot. I had yet to say anything, but the silence was by no means awkward. We reached the house and we sat in the car for a moment of two.

“(Y/N), I just really wanted to say that... um... I really wanted you to know...” Yao began to stumble over his words as I waited patiently for him to continue. When he began to blush harder and harder, I merely kissed his glowing cheeks, one after the other. That stopped him talking.

“我爱你 (3).” I whispered before leaning my head on his shoulder.

“So, when do you want to meet up next?”

 

Translations:  
(1) Good to see you too  
(2) I thought you might like that  
(3) I love you


	56. Russia/Ivan Braginski

I received a massive bear hug from behind as I searched for one particular person. Turning my head, I saw a distinct sandy-blonde cow lick bob up and down as the male hugged my smaller figure.

“Dudette, I've missed you sooooooo much!” Alfred exclaimed, causing the people around us to look behind. I smiled and giggled too, but I was focused on trying to find someone else. Almost immediately after the American's statement, loud, bass filled music was pumped throughout the gym.

“(Y/N), can I please have the first dance with you?” Alfred looked at me with wide eyes, excitingly waiting for me to say yes. Sighing ever so slightly I nodded and smiled again. I was lead to the centre of the gym and we both began to sway and jump to the music.

This continued for about 30 minutes – meaning that I was exhausted when we stopped. Being in the middle of summer, and then dancing in the centre of about fifty people made me feel... hot, to say the least.

Excusing myself to get some fresh air, I leaned myself on the wall a few metres away from the fire exit, desperately wanting to get away from any human contact.

Until he walked around the corner...

“Ivan!” I walked over to him and gave him a firm hug (to which he gladly returned to my relief). We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the light evening breeze along with the satisfying warmth of each other.

“How have you been? How are Natalya and Sofia? What have you been doing for work?” I continued to gush questions as Ivan just stood there with his innocent smile on his face.

“I know, why don't we sit on one of the ledges over there first, da?”

Nodding and blushing in embarrassment, I followed the tall Russian to an area just around the corner of the fire exit.

We ended up chatting for a long time – getting to know each other again, it seemed. I didn't even realise how much I still remembered him telling me five years ago, and likewise with him about me. I found out that Ivan had just been promoted to manager at his friend's business (some sort of general, I think he said) and now he's in line to take over the business when he retires.

We began to get a bit deeper with our conversations – without me realising. So, after a while I began to notice how shy and quiet Ivan was getting.

“Ivan, are you okay? You've gone awfully quiet...” I muttered more to myself than to him. His response was merely a slightly blush and a mumbled “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? If it's the conversation that's making you uncomfortable, we can talk about something else.” I suddenly exclaimed, a bit flustered and even more embarrassed than before.

“N-no, it's not the conversation. It's just... I-I wanted to do s-something but I don't know h-how you'll react..”

I was at first surprised at the level of stuttering that Ivan used, but quickly got over that.

“I don't mind if you want to try something, I'm sure I won't mind.” Ivan's face only went a bit glummer.

“Will you be saying that afterwards?” He whispered to himself, though I still heard it, making me a bit nervous.

Ivan took a deep breath before looking at me nervously. I waited in anticipation, though I didn't even comprehend what would happen next.

It was short, a mere peck on the lips, but the kiss left me stunned as I remained frozen and wide eyed. Ivan looked worried – scared even – to my reaction. I was so shocked that I could only say one thing...

“Why?”

Ivan began to panic a bit as he searched for an answer.

“I just... wanted to tell you how I feel. But I can't express it in words well. So, I thought that a k-kiss would help. I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you somehow that I...” He drifted off, looking at the floor. I took his hand, his larger one enclosing mine easily.

“I meant, why did you think that I wouldn't be okay with it?” Ivan looked up – the shock now present on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out.

“Who was there when I needed language lessons? Who was there when I needed help when my father appeared? Who comforted me when I was being bombarded with questions at school? I know I never said anything, but you were always there for me and I was never able to repay it in any way. Leaving my family 5 years ago was heartbreaking, but it was just as heartbreaking to say good bye to everyone else – especially you!” By now I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying.

“And I felt like that because all this time I loved you too!” I was close to shouting at this point, not realising Ivan's reaction to my sudden proclamation.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, before I took the initiative and leaned in.

The kiss was longer this time. I could feel the inexperience of Ivan along with myself, but we shared a long simple kiss – neither of us daring to break apaart until it was necessary. However, someone else had other plans.

A pair of hands pried us apart roughly and I turned to see Josh standing there – a slightly livid look in his eye. Sparing no glance towards the Russian, Josh took my hand and dragged me back to the gym.

Ivan was still seated on the ledge, blushing heavily but still smiling my way. I smiled back, giving his a small 'call me' signal. I looked at Josh again before grinning wider than before.


	57. France/Francis Bonnefoy

“Bon soir, ma cherie.” An elegant voice travelled over the sound of chatter and laughter. I craned my neck past the sea of ex-students to see a wave of golden hair and bright blue eyes.

I smiled over to him but didn't say anything as I felt Josh tug on my arm with an irritated frown on his features. I raised an eyebrow before releasing myself from his clutches. Walking back over to the Frenchman, I grinned nervously (slightly embarrassed by the diversion and the whole not-seen-him-for-five-years thing).

“It's lovely to see you again.” His rich accent hit my earss, making me blush at the sincerity behind the words themselves.

“It's nice to see you too, Francis.” I didn't have the courage to say anything else – or to even look into his eyes. I heard a soft laugh from him, making me glance up in curiosity. Before I could look down again, he gently held my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“You're just too cute, mademoiselle.” He whispered gently in my ear. I blushed even harder.

Without any warning, Francis took my hand and led me to the centre of the gym where many other couples had started to sway gently to the melodic sounds the DJ had put on. With one hand on my waist and another gently cupping my other one, Francis began to gently move in small circles, guiding me in a romantic waltz. Every so often, he would spin me or pull me closer to him – usually earning a squeak of shock from me.

After a couple of songs, Francis pulled me over to the edge of the dance floor.

“(Y/N), I was wondering if you would like to 'ave dinner with me sometime.” He really didn't beat around the bush.

“S-sure, I'd really like that.” Grinning, he took my hand once more and pulled me out of the hall and into a black car.

“W-wait. Y-you mean right now?!?”

“Why, of course. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible when you're with me.” Yet again, my cheeks flared up in embarrassment. Pulling my phone out, I quickly sent Josh a text. He is not going to be happy.

Arriving in front of a fancy looking restaurant, Francis acted like a proper gentleman; He opened my door and walked me through the entrance with his arm linked with mine.

We got a table and ordered something small (my nerves made me lose my appetite) before engaging in some small talk. For the past three years, Francis has been working as a pastry chef in a small bakery a few blocks from the restaurant. The bakery is small, yes, but it's renowned for its incredible flavours and treats.

Something that's very much up Francis' street.

We continued to chat about what we had done etc. etc. but I couldn't help but worry about the constant buzzing indicating a phone call – most likely from my brother.

Sensing my discomfort, Francis politely stopped our... date (could we call it that?) and drove me back to my house.

No matter how awkward I thought it was in the car, the Frenchman always knew how to get me to smile and keep the conversation 'tense free'.

As he pulled up in front of the door, I looked down sheepishly, not really knowing what to say.

“Um, thanks for taking me out tonight. I, uh... I had a really nice time.” I managed to dart my eyes up for a split second before deciding that the car's carpets were much more interesting (I'm such a big fat liar). I could feel a burning sensation all the way from my neck straight to the tips of my ears and cheek bones.

Without saying a word, the blonde reached out and placed his hand halfway on my cheek and neck, gently caressing my burning cheek with his thumb – intensifying my blush further – and forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

Lost in the blue depths, I didn't even notice him leaning in ever so slowly until I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

Eyes widening ever so slightly, I felt him press his soft lips against my own in a soft but intimate way. Inhaling sharply in shock, I received a waft of rose and other smaller floral scents before fully relaxing into the kiss. I felt him pull me even closer by wrapping his other arm around my waist, causing me to keep myself upright in the seat by grabbing onto his suit jacket suddenly.

Feeling a small smirk form on his lips, I exhaled, not wanting to let this moment end.

Of course, it did.

A loud knock on my window pulled me away and caused me to turn harshly.

A very, VERY, irritated (might be a bit of an understatement) Josh glared harshly at the Frenchman before opening the door and pulling me out silently.

A bit dazed and confused by the entire situation, I only let him take me back into the house before glancing back at the smirking blonde. Lifting my hand up slightly and smiling, I “said” my goodbyes to Francis before he copied my actions.

I cannot wait until our next date.


	58. South Italy/Romano/Lovino Vargas

I was lifted by my waist, and the room was suddenly a blur as I was spun uncontrollably – a smile making its way onto my face as I figured out who it was.

“I've-a missed you, bella. You-a should've told us when you-a were coming back!” was the loud exclamation I heard seconds afterwards, followed by a very irritated...

“Would you-a stop with the hugging? It's-a going to creep people out!”

A deep frown was ever present on Lovino as he scolded his brother (who was completely oblivious to that fact). I watched in slight amusement as an “argument” began between the brothers; more like a noisy, one-sided conversation.

When the music started up, Feliciano's own smile broadened. A soft gasp comes out of his mouth as he recognises the tune of the Latino song that was being played. Much to his brother's disappointment and horror, which etched into his face suddenly, Feli grabbed both of our arms, forcing us onto the make-shift dance floor.

“H-hey, idiota. Don't make me-a dance with you-a.” His cheeks flushed bright red in mortification as the bouncier Italian giggled in anticipation. “Stop-a pulling us! You're-a going to hurt (Y/N)!”

I looked over in (very) slight shock – I always knew he had a soft side – but smiled in thanks. Looking away quickly, I noticed the tips of his ears redden deeply.

Ignoring his brother's cry, Feli began to jump and move to the rhythm whilst holding onto both mine and Lovi's hands. Tapping on the olive skinned Italian's shoulder, I whispered loud enough for only him to hear over the music...

“Just get it over and done with for him.”

Sighing slightly, Lovino began to join in with the two of us, eventually working up to a pace close to ours. It was only after a few songs when his irritation melted slowly into mild enjoyment – the crease on his brow slowly disappearing as the minutes ebbed away.

Soon, Feliciano ran off to find Ludwig (presumably) and left Lovino and myself to dance with each other. Lovi looked lost at first, embarrassment overflowing through his now stiff movements and features. Gently grabbing his hand, like Feli did, we slowly built up the pace again; bobbing and bouncing in time – maybe even adding a few twirls every so often. Unfortunately, those ended badly, with toes stepped on and tangled arms.

When those occurred, the Italian's face darkened considerably (even though it was dark in the gym) out of self-consciousness. I only giggled and continued dancing.

“I'm-a not that-a good with dancing. Feli was always the-a creative one.” The brunette said dejectedly.

“I don't care, so long as we have fun right?”

Giving a hint of a smile at my response, Lovi remained quiet for the next few songs, before stopping to get a couple of drinks for us. At the bar, we noticed many ex-students chugging all sorts of beverages – varying from beer to wine to cocktails. Three of those were Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.

“Hey, hey, frau. Nice to see jou again.” Gilbert exclaimed loudly as the other two wrapped their arms around Lovi and I.

“Get the heck-a off me, you tomato bastard!”

“Ohonhon, looks like you will never change little Lovi.”

“Don't-a call me that, bastardo!”

“Ah, chill, Romano. You don't need to be so loud.”

I grinned at the sight before me and stifled a laugh as Lovi got more and more uneasy. I knew I shouldn't but he was too darn adorable.

After seeing him in so much (emotional) agony, I pulled him by the arm towards the fire exit, forgetting about the drinks we originally ordered and earning a few hollers from the trio.

When we stepped outside, the cool evening air hit our bare arms, encouraging us both to take a long deep breath each.

“Grazie. I-a don't know how much-a longer I could take of-a those three imbecilli.”

“Well, it looked like you needed a break.” I giggled, causing another light blush to form on the Italians cheeks. However, it did earn me another small smile – barely noticeable at first but definitely there!

“Why don't we take a walk around the grounds?” I suggested, earning an eager nod (and making Lovi's curl bob rapidly).

We chatted idly for about half an hour before ending up near the fire exit again. I continued to walk at the same pace, but soon noticed that the tanned boy had slowed gradually to a stop, staring at the floor. He had also gone silent; but I had thought that it was just out of courtesy since I was talking.

Looking back at the brunette, I noticed his mouth moving, but no words came out. Moving closer, I put my hand on his shoulder, a concerned frown set on my face.

“You okay? You want to talk to me about something?” He didn't say anything for a while, worrying me more at his lack of words. He almost always had something to say about one thing or another.

After what felt like forever, I noticed the Italian straighten his posture and take a deep breath...

“Ioamodavveroehoiltempopiùlungovuoiesserelamiaragazzaperfavore?” Without taking a breath, he skimmed over the words that went through his mind, only to cover his mouth at the end – red over taking his nose and cheeks again in a dark strip.

“Um... sorry Lovi, could you say that again, but slower?” I played with my fingers, trying to comprehend if I had actually heard those words correctly. Another breath was taken, hands trembling (though barely noticeable) by his sides.

“Io amo davvero e ho il tempo più lungo, vuoi essere la mia ragazza per favore? (1)”

I didn't even have time to answer his question, as he rushed towards me, pulling me in by my arms and giving me a passionate kiss. The roughness of it made me step back and hold onto his arms tightly just to stop me from falling. Slowly, but surely, the kiss lightened and I was able to ease into it, letting my emotions take over my mouth.

After what felt like forever (so cliché but hey!), we parted for breath and looked at each other. I smiled, not able to answer verbally but hoping that he would sense the response I wanted to say.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, we brought our mouths together again in another ardent and feverish kiss... unable to spot the four figures peeking from the fire exit.

Feli smiled at his brother's bold and emotional confession, as the BTT whooped loudly (though it fell on deaf ears) at their friend's confession.

 

1\. I really like (love) you and have for the longest time, would you please be my girlfriend?

(A/N) Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since an update. Even though I've finished school, I work early shifts in a bakery, so I'm tired most of the time (when am I not?). Also I've found it hard to have motivation recently so I haven't even touched my fics for sooooo long. I know these aren't really excuses but I'm going to try to put more effort into them from now on! I also know that there are a few Italian readers, so I really hope that Google hasn't failed me on the translation here ^^” Thank you again for all the comments and support I still get after, like, two odd years of writing this! Eviejeeves xxx


	59. Spain/Antonio Fenandez

“Hola, chica.” A heavy accent reached my ears over the gradually increasing volume of music being blasted out from the school speakers. Unconsciously, a grin formed on my lips as I turned to face the Spaniard.

“Hola mi amigo. Ha sido un largo tiempo (1).” I responded eagerly, almost bouncing on my toes. Though the time has passed rapidly since we last saw each other, I couldn't help but feel as though we only saw each other yesterday.

“Do you want to maybe get a drink?” the brunette asked, scratching the back of his neck as he refused to make full eye contact. Giggling at the adorable behaviour, I nodded firmly.

Heading over to the makeshift bar (a rather dangerous thing to have in a school gym if you ask me), I noticed two already drunk figures beckoning the two of us over. The German and Frenchman each holding a glass of beer/wine respectively with more empty ones on the side.

“Hey, frau!” Gilbert yelled at the top of his voice – somehow making just about every other person at the bar whoop along.

I gave a quiet hello to the males before going to order something... only to be stopped by the same brunette.

“Permitame (2).”

Before I could respond, Antonio had already bought two small drink for the two of us. Slightly speechless at his chivalrous action, I muttered an embarrassed thank you, feeling the blush overtake my facial features.

We ended up chatting a bit (along with the other barely sober BTT boys) before a Latino sounding song blared throughout the room. Antonio's ears almost literally perked up at the sound of the guitar and cajon – clearly recognising the tune. Taking a deep breath, i decided to take the initiative.

Dragging the Spaniard by the hand, I led Tony to the dance floor. Immediately he began to take control, dancing in perfect time and guiding my own feet to match his more complicated steps. No words needed to be said as we swayed and jammed to the various styles that repeated over time.

Honestly, it felt like hours since we started dancing, but I never wanted it to stop. It was only when we noticed the two other group members sliding off their bar stools unintentionally that we decided that it would be a good time to stop. As Antonio was getting ready to say goodbye, I stopped him.

“I don't think you'll be able to get both of those loons home by yourself. I'll help.”

In the end, I was carrying a near unconscious Gilbert – his feet barely able to take a step in front of him – whilst Tony handled a similarly drunk Francis.

The walk back to their apartment was mostly silent, due to the focus and trying to enjoy the scenic route. It was a beautiful area (quite remarkable that the three of them could get an apartment in this area for a reasonable price). It was about a block away when the brunette broke the silence.

“(Y/N), I need to ask you something.”

His face was unusually serious, almost making me worry about what he wanted to ask me. Nodding slowly, I readied myself for all the scenarios that were going through my head.

The tanned male took a deep breath, adding more tension to the air.

“W-would you like to g-go out with me sometime?” The uncharacteristic stutter made my eyes widen slightly, not really sure how to answer this.

Hang on. “Go out”. As in a date?

Yeah – hadn't thought of that scenario. Noticing my silence, Tony was quick to step in.

“You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought that since we had a nice time tonight-- well I had a really nice time. But I just thought you might like to meet again and do somethi--”

“oh, just kiss zhe belle fille.” Francis suddenly interjected, making us both blush immensely. He was definitely passed out last time I checked!

Stepping up (both figuratively and literally), Tony took a small kiss from my lips. It was awkward, having the two of us holding onto other men at the same time, but I could see the sincerity in his eyes as we parted. I smiled, feeling my ears burn in embarrassment and happiness.

“Yeah, going out would be...nice.” I finished my sentence in a lame way, but what was I supposed to do when he springs something like that on you?

The Spaniard's face lit up as he heard my response – a new resolve forming in his head. Hoisting up the Frenchman higher onto his back, he began to walk ahead, finishing our “epic” journey. 

“Right, let's get these two idiotas borrachos (3) home.” This made me giggle, but it seems that the two sobering men on our backs were able to understand...

“HEY!”

 

(1) Hello my friend. It's been a long time.  
(2) Let me.  
(3) Drunk idiots.

(A/N) I am alive ^^” Sorry about such a long wait, i am trying to get my life together at this point. I hopefully will be updating soon so... Thanks for all the support you're giving me :) Eviejeeves xxx


End file.
